Lo cotidiano
by Dashian
Summary: De sucesos cotidianos, un affair bajo una parada de taxis, un encerrón en el armario de su casa, un infraganti en los vestidores y esas cosas que nos pasan todos los días. Edward & Bella
1. De psicopatearlo en los vestidores

Lo Cotidiano...

**II. De psicopatearlo en los vestidores**

_El día que me di cuenta que estaba loca_

_

* * *

_

.

.

.

Corría y corría, aunque sentía que no avanzaba nada.

— ¡Bella! ¿Qué ocurre? — Seguí corriendo sin prestar atención al grito de Jasper que acababa de llegar a la entrada de los vestidores. Seguramente se estaría preguntando que hacía yo allí… más bien, ¿Por qué diablos Isabella Swan iba corriendo con un trapo en la mano, arrancando de ese lugar?

Es lo mismo que me preguntaba yo. Claro, lo sabía, pero no encontraba razón alguna que me hubiera impulsado a cometer semejante estupidez.

Siempre me había caracterizado por mi responsabilidad y análisis de las situaciones. Siempre pensaba antes de actuar. ¿Estaría pasando por la etapa de rebeldía en la adolescencia? Difícil, por que ya tenía diecisiete años, bastante mayor para andar haciendo tonteras de las que después me arrepentiría.

¡Maldita sea! Mil veces ¡Maldita sea!

No podía devolverme, eso estaba claro… tampoco podía esconderme para siempre. No veía la solución, por primera vez en mi vida no tenía solución para mis problemas…

…

¡Eso es! Erradicarme a otro país, bien, tendría que explicarle a Charlie que había cometido un asesinato y luego tendría que irme a Israel, ¡Esa era la solución! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? ¿Cómo no había pensado antes que soy una estúpida por cavilar ridiculeces como ésta? Calma, Isabella Swan, no es tan grave.

¿Qué no es tan grave? ¿QUE NO ES TAN GRAVE?

¡Es grave por supuesto, haber robado la ropa de Edward Cullen y haber salido corriendo con ella! Y es más grave aún: ¡Haberlo espiado en los vestidores!

Todo había empezado por una metida de patas, ¿De quien? De quien va a ser señoras y señores, pues mía:

— ¡Te gusta!

— ¡Claro que no! — me sonrojé, pero mantuve mi mentón alzado. Alice solo me miró fijamente.

— Es cosa de mirarte la cara amiga— dijo altivamente, y luego dirigió la mirada a sus uñas recién hechas — Te quedaron lindas, tienes buen pulso Bella.

— ¡No te vayas por la tangente! —Terminé exasperada — ¿Por qué dices que me gusta tu hermano? — Ella me miró como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

— ¿A quien no le gusta Edward?

— ¿Esa es tu única prueba?

— ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por quien me tomas?... puedo enumerarlas si así lo deseas — Puedo apostar a que en ese momento mi cara se puso blanca y me vino una sensación de vértigo, esa que siempre viene cuando te pillan haciendo algo que no deberías estar haciendo, o esa que sientes en el estómago cuando ves a _ese_ chico.

—No, no es eso lo que deseo —dije atropelladamente. Ella solo lanzó una carcajada y continuó hablando.

—Pues claro que no te gustaría oír lo que tengo para decir, pero Bella, te tengo malas noticias: Eres demasiado obvia, me extrañaría que él no lo supiera ya — Mientras hablaba comenzaron a sudarme las manos — Cada vez que lo ves te pones nerviosa hasta el punto de dejar caer cualquier cosa que tengas en la mano. Le respondes con monosílabos y evitas su mirada a toda costa ¿Es suficiente? Y eso que no te has escuchado en sueños — Replicó con toda naturalidad.

Repasé esa última parte en mi mente: _Y eso que no te has escuchado en sueños._

_Y eso que no te has escuchado en sueños_

_Y eso que no te has escuchado en sueños_

— ¿¡Que no me he escuchado en sueños!? — Chillé escandalosamente — ¿¡Que quieres decir con eso Alice!? Demando una explicación ¡Ahora!

—…Vaya que andamos sublevados— dijo una voz a mis espaldas. La reconocí inmediatamente, no es de esas voces que se olviden. Y ahí está de nuevo esa sensación de vértigo. La odio.

—Hola, Edward— Dijo Alice sonriéndole a su hermano que acababa de cruzar la puerta de su habitación— ¿Qué tal el instituto? — Él tiró su mochila al suelo y se lanzó despreocupadamente al sofá que había al lado de la cama de Alice y puso los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

—No me quejo, podría ser peor— En serio, no podía mirarlo ¡Mi cuello no se movía! — ¿Qué tal Bella? ¿Pasándola bien con este monstruo de hermana? — Alice se quejó, pero no dijo nada, la muy maldita estaba vigilando todos mis movimientos.

Y se me salió una risita nerviosa, para nada de una persona normal, de esas en que un solo ojo se te achica y te hace parecer una maniática.

—S-si— dije, y recordé, _le respondes con monosílabos_, ¡Pues bien! Observa y escucha Alice Cullen: —Si, claro— dije esforzándome por responder algo que no sonara tan elaborado — ¿Y que me cuentas…Edward? — Dios, me costó, me costó mucho decir su nombre.

Volteé mi cabeza hacia él, y lo miré fijamente. Este era todo un logro para mí.

Él miró en mi dirección, algo sorprendido y dijo:

—Te cuento que ahora mismo me estoy muriendo de calor asi que, adiós— Sonrió sagazmente y se llevó su mochila al salir.

— ¿Cómo decías Alice? — pregunté al aún con mi mirada hacia la puerta, por donde había salido el perfecto hermano de Alice hacía como un minuto.

—Que te costó demasiado decir esas… ¿Cuántas? ¿Cuatro palabras? ¿Tal vez? — Finalmente me di vuelta, no tenía sentido seguir mirando.

— ¡Pues a ti te gusta Jasper! — grité perdiendo los estribos.

—…Pues ese cuento es viejo— dijo de repente, alguien que iba pasando por fuera de la habitación. ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! Que no haya escuchado nuestra conversación. _Por favor…_

— Eso, mi querida Bella, lo sabe todo el mundo — Dijo despreocupadamente sin prestarle demasiada atención a su hermano—No me importa que él lo sepa — Finalizó mirando una foto que tenía en su mesita al lado de su cama. No me imaginaba de adonde se la habría robado.

— ¿Ah si? ¡Pues te reto a que se lo digas de frente Alice! ¡Para que asi te enteres que no es fácil decirle a un chico que te gusta! ¡Y menos si es uno perfecto!— Perdí parte de mi aire de reserva que todos guardan en los pulmones por que terminé respirando estridentemente.

— Hecho— me prometió — Pero tú, tendrás que conseguir la remera de entrenamiento de Edward ¿Está bien? — Me quedé sin palabras— _¡Hecho Alice! La tendré dentro de muy poco_— Dijo imitando mi voz y sin dejarme replicar salió corriendo de la habitación y no la encontré el resto de la tarde.

Me la pasé jugando con la consola de Emmett mientras él y Rosalie se besaban al lado mío. Gracias a Dios Edward apareció un rato después y los mandó a _reservarse una habitación _— _En serio, ¿No se dan cuenta que a Bella no le causa gracia estar soportando sus ruiditos extraños?_ — Y vaya que tenía razón, le agradecí con una mirada. Rosalie me miró pidiendo disculpas. Emmett solo me miró sin vergüenza alguna y dijo que se _aprendía observando_. Mi cara casi explota de calor.

— Discúlpala Bella, Alice es un poco hiperactiva, debe andar en el centro comercial, de lo contrario, no sé donde podría estar— Esme parecía muy apenada — Espero verte pronto, los chicos te dejarán en la puerta— Se despidió y luego se perdió de vista por las escaleras.

— ¿Ya te vas Bella? — lo sentí detrás de mí, me volteé y lo vi escarbando en la nevera, con la mitad de su cuerpo metido dentro.

— Ajá— me sonrojé y miré hacia otro lado.

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella! — Sentí, luego del griterío, unos pasos estridentes que venían bajando la escalera.

Edward me miró y rodó los ojos, luego siguió tomando jugo de la caja recién sacada de la nevera. Me sonrojé aún más al notar su brazo flexionado y la remera que se apegaba a su cuerpo.

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella! — Desvié la mirada hacia la puerta y entró Emmett corriendo, agitando su mano que contenía un papelito arrugado, detrás de él venía Rosalie.

— ¡Lo siento Bella! — Dijo ella —Se suponía que YO debía entregarla Emmett— Ella se acercó a él y le arrebató el papel, luego vino hacia mi y me lo entregó — Lo dejó Alice, me dijo que te lo diera cuando te fueras, no sé donde está Bella— agregó al ver mi cara de desconcierto.

— ¡Y dijo que lo abras cuando estés sola! — chilló Emmett sugestivamente.

Yo solo reí. Pocas veces se ve a Emmett dando pequeños saltitos y aplaudiendo. Me volteé para ver a Edward y lo vi apoyado en un mueble que había al lado de la nevera. Su mirada era penetrante. Luego de mirarme un momento se dedicó a observar el papelito que mantenía fuertemente asido.

—Ya, me voy a mi casa pero primero pasaré al baño— fui al que había más cerca.

Cuando salí casi me infarto.

— ¡Maldición Emmett! — Había poca luz y solo se veía su sombra.

— No te preocupes Bella, solo soy yo, Emmett— dijo saliendo de la oscuridad.

Quise vengarme por el susto.

— ¡Osito Emmett! —Logré decir rápidamente.

— ¡No me digas así Bella! ¡Maldición! no le digas nunca a nadie que Rosalie me dice así, por favor, te lo ruego— Lancé una carcajada que no alcanzó a terminar por que Emmett me había tapado la boca — ¡Shh! Silencio, primero que todo, a lo que vinimos— Dijo dramáticamente — Sé todo lo que dice la cartita, Bella. Y quiero que sepas que yo te puedo ayudar, sé donde conseguir las armas— dijo mirándome seriamente.

— ¡Armas! — respondí bajito, aún así escandalizada ¿Qué me había escrito Alice?

Emmett se desternilló en silencio. Yo me crucé de brazos.

—Es broma— me aclaró —Pero es que no te podía decir nada delante de mi hermanito— Hizo una pausa y luego sonrió dejando entrever sus hoyuelos — ¡Wuhu! — Hizo un sonido que no comprendí y me hizo poner cara de desconcierto — ¡Me exasperas Bella! ¡Es el maldito sonidito que te hacen para molestarte con una persona que te gusta! ¡Wuhu! — De pronto se me empezaron a subir los colores a la cara — ¡Edward le dijo si quería pololear (ser novios), que si, que no, que si, que no! ¡Que si! — Entonó pésimamente la canción con la que jugábamos a saltar la cuerda y solo atiné a salir apresuradamente de ahí. Escuché su risa a lo lejos.

— ¡Adiós Bella! No te preocupes ¡Yo guardaré tu sucio secreto! — gritó y estoy segura que se escuchó por toda la casa, me lo confirmó Edward.

— ¿Qué sucio secreto? — Preguntó inocentemente cuando llegué a la cocina para despedirme.

— Nada— respondí tajantemente sonrojándome nuevamente — Emmett solo está molestando, ya me voy, adiós Edward, adiós Rose.

—Espera— dijo Edward levantándose de la mesa — te dejaré en la puerta— Se acercó a mí y paró al ver que yo no avanzaba.

—Si, claro— dije atropelladamente y luego caminé rápidamente — Nos vemos— Dije al salir de la casa, me apresuré a mi monovolumen y me despedí con la mano.

—Claro— dijo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

_Bella: _

_Quiero que sepas que estuve toda la tarde escondida en la habitación de Esme, aproveché de elegir la ropa que ya no le servía por que tenía más de cuatro usos. _

_El punto es que, si me hubiera quedado tú habrías dicho que no harías la apuesta, y fíjate bien: Es un reto, tu misma dijiste: ¡Te reto y bla, bla! Pues bien, yo cumpliré mi parte y tú la tuya._

_Sé que es un poco raro lo de la remera, pero justo cuando tu me dijiste que no me atrevía a decirle a Jasper que lo encuentro el más hermoso y gentil, caballeroso, con un cuerpo que ni te digo, bueno el punto es que cuando me dijiste que no me atrevía, justo estaba pensando en qué remera me pondría mañana, si la blanca o la beige, y solo se me ocurrió eso…_

_Espero que llegues con la remera de Edward lo antes posible, por que no voy a estar esperando todo un año, si no lo haces de aquí al viernes, le diré que te gusta ¿Entendido? Además, no te desesperes mucho, por que estoy segura de que tú le atraes, creo que si le hablaras tan solo un poco más…. Bueno ya, menos mal que te vas por que ya me aburrí en el guardarropa de Esme._

_Tu querida Alice. _

_CIA, de asuntos amorosos. SA _

Eso decía la maldita carta. Genial. Simplemente genial.

Lógicamente me dediqué a meterme en la casa de Alice tantas veces como pude en esos tres días que me quedaban. Pero no logré nada.

Entré a la habitación de Edward mínimo unas siete veces ¡Pero no encontré ninguna maldita remera de entrenamiento! ¡En serio! ¡Parecía que Alice se había encargado de esconderlas todas!

Y el jueves recibí un alumbrón. Tan solo escuchando unas pocas palabras de Jasper, el amigo de Edward:

— _¡Edward date prisa! Vamos a llegar tarde al entrenamiento._

¡Si! Fue lo que pensé. Me despedí rápidamente de todos y me fui al instituto. Tuve que aparcar fuera para que los chicos no se preguntaran que hacía Bella ahí a las ocho de la noche.

Me aburrí tanto, que casi me duermo esas dos horas que esperé en el monovolumen como idiota. Finalmente como diez minutos antes que terminara la práctica me metí al instituto, me dirigí a los vestidores y me escondí en un casillero vacío que había al final de todos los demás.

— ¡Ganaremos por supuesto! — escuché a un chico decir. De a poco fue entrando más gente y el lugar se llenó de voces. Fue ahí cuando me empezaron a temblar las piernas.

—Obviamente— Escuchar su voz me trajo de vuelta esa sensación de vértigo — ¿Volverás a mi casa? — ¡Dios! ¿Por qué se estaba acercando tanto? Sentía su voz cada vez más cerca.

—Si— Escuché decir a Jasper. ¡Aléjense! ¡Maldición! Me dediqué a mirar por una pequeña rendija que había a la altura de mis ojos. Y los vi, ambos estaban al frente de donde me hallaba escondida, cada uno removiendo ropa de sus casilleros.

Sinceramente casi me desmayo cuando vi que Edward se desvistió _completamente_. Afortunadamente cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí estaba tapado con una toalla. De la cintura hasta las rodillas.

¿Se preguntan por su cuerpo? Bueno… Mi pobre vocabulario para describirlo es: grandioso, genial, hermoso, devastador, infartante, perfecto, divino, _sexy_, estupendo, magnífico y todos los que puedan agregar a la lista. Era como una droga, la cual no se podía dejar, en este caso, de mirar. ¡No! de mirar no, de _observar_, si, observar cuanto se pudiera.

—Iré por una toalla y apresúrate, quiero ver a Alice— ¡Oh! Entonces Alice ya le había dicho. Algo me distrajo de mis pensamientos. Edward caminó y se perdió de mi campo visual. Maldición. Tenía que verlo.

Puse más atención y escuché una última voz que se desvaneció conforme iba saliendo de los vestidores. Agudicé aún más mi oído y escuché a lo lejos el sonido del agua al caer.

Perfecto.

Nadie me vería. Abrí la puerta y salí lentamente procurando no hacer ningún ruido. Me acerqué al casillero de Edward y escarbé entre su ropa buscando la bendita remera rápidamente. ¡Genial! Tironeé un poco y se me cayó todo lo que había encima, tuve que darme el trabajo de recogerlo y ponerlo de nuevo en su lugar.

Cuando me aseguré de que no había nadie que me viera caminé a la salida, pero algo me detuvo. Miré lentamente a mi derecha y me di cuenta que había una entrada a una habitación contigua, de la cual salía vapor, mucho, vapor.

Medité al menos dos minutos, ahí parada, y me dije _Vamos Bella, nadie te verá si eres precavida_, claro, yo nunca era precavida, asi que lo pensé otro poco y finalmente mi pie se movió solo ¡De verdad! Se movió solo y luego el otro también.

Sabe Dios que fue lo que me hizo meterme en ese lugar, solo él. Lo pienso, le doy vuelta al asunto y no logro comprender como fue que me atreví a entrar a las duchas de los chicos. Yo, Isabella Swan ¡Nunca en mi vida habría imaginado que haría una cosa así! Pero es que las drogas son adictivas ¿no?

Fui caminando lentamente entre el vapor por fuera de todos los huecos en los cuales habían diferentes chicos. Menos mal, que el vapor tapaba todo lo que no quería ver. Ellos no me gustaban. Me gustaba _él_, si, el que ahora se encontraba frente a mí. Me detuve para observar parte de su espalda, que era lo único que lograba ver y sus brazos que masajeaban su cabello. La espuma caía lentamente por sus hombros. Me sonrojé y recién ahí me percaté del calor que había en las duchas.

— ¡Hey! ¡Hay una chica aquí!

No fue hasta unos diez segundos más tardes, que me percaté del grito que algún idiota se encargó de dar. Genialísimo… por que Edward cuando escuchó eso, se volteó y adivinen a quien vio… Pues sí. A mí. Mirándolo, psicopateándolo, a él.

Por que para él no era _una chica aquí_, claro que no. Para él, _era Bella espiándome._ Esa parte del cerebro que manda a los músculos se durmió por un momento en mí, por que no me moví hasta que Edward esbozó una sonrisita como diciendo _Bella, ¿no quieres entrar al agua conmigo? _O al menos eso fue lo que imaginé. Si, eso debió haber sido, por que ¿En qué mundo Edward me invitaría al agua con él? En un mundo paralelo, donde no hay raras como yo, que andan espiando a la gente mientras está desnuda. Por que Edward estaba desnudo y yo estaba mirándolo sin su consentimiento. Esa era la situación.

Me moví lo más rápido que pude entre el vapor, que no me dejaba ver bien y cuando iba llegando a la salida de los vestidores Jasper venía entrando con una toalla en la mano.

Ignoré lo que me dijo y corrí hasta el monovolumen apretando fuertemente la prenda que traía en mi mano.

Conduje al máximo, entre comillas, claro y llegué a casa de Alice, hiperventilando, sonrojada al máximo y sudada.

— ¡Alice! — toqué la puerta hecha un huracán, las piernas me temblaban demasiado, solo necesitaba sentarme — ¡Alice! ¡Abre la puerta!

Ella salió unos segundos después

— ¡Bella! ¿Qué ocurre? — me abrazó por un costado y me llevó hacia la casa.

— ¡Tengo tu maldita remera! ¡Alice! ¡La tengo! — grité moviéndola frente a su cara y respirando entrecortadamente.

— ¡Oh! — Fue todo lo que dijo.

—Pues ¡Si! La tengo, maldición, creías que no podía ¿No? ¿Dónde está Emmett? ¿Dónde está? Lo necesito ahora— Me desesperé un poco, lo admito.

Me apresuré a las escaleras y fui a buscar a Emmett a su habitación. Lo encontré tirado en su cama viendo un partido de fútbol americano.

— ¡La tengo Emmett! ¡Mira! Tú también creías que no podía ¡Ja!

Él me miró estupefacto.

—Vamos Bella, estás un poco exaltada, ven a mi habitación— Alice me sacó de ahí y yo me dejé llevar.

— ¡No! — repliqué de pronto. Edward… Edward ¡Podía llegar en cualquier momento! —Alice, él llegará pronto ¡Debo irme! ¡No puede verme nunca más!

Empecé a susurrar y murmurar. Maldición. Era verdad ¡Con que cara vería a Edward ahora!

—No seas tonta Bella, todo seguirá como siempre— Por supuesto que ella pensaba eso, ¡No le había dicho que lo había espiado en las duchas!

—Es que Alice, tú no lo sabes, yo, yo ¡Debo irme! — Me solté de sus brazos y corrí por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta. Justo en ese instante, la maldita puerta se abrió y apareció Jasper. _Dios mío_.

Detrás de Jasper apareció Edward. _Edward_. ¡Edward!

Me paralicé y lo miré a los ojos, pocas veces lo hacía tan de frente. Él me miró, no pude determinar su expresión.

Jasper pasó de largo y se perdió escaleras arriba. Él lo sabía. Estaba segura.

De pronto Edward se acercó a mí, y pegó su cuerpo al mío.

—Creo, que esto es mío, con tu permiso… Bella— dijo ronroneando mi nombre en mi oído. Sentí deslizar su mano por mi brazo hasta llegar a la mía donde estaba su remera y la sacó despacio de mis dedos acalambrados. Luego, se alejó y caminó hacia las escaleras.

—A propósito Bella, cuando quieras… ya sabes, solo pídemelo— Yo me volteé sin poder creer lo que había pasado recién, recorrí su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus cabeza. Él, mientras caminaba, volteó su rostro, me guiñó un ojo despreocupadamente, y desapareció por las escaleras.

Si se preguntan si alguna vez le pedí, _eso que me dijo_, pueden quedarse con las dudas.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Gracias si lo han seguido leyendo! :D ojala que les haya gustado el capítulo y quedan algunos más. Déjenme su opinión en algun revewsito please.


	2. De quedarse atascada a un casillero

Lo Cotidiano...

**III. De quedarse atascada a un casillero**

_El día que pasé una hora parada en un pasillo desierto_

_Y el, también llamado, día apocalíptico. _

_

* * *

_

.

.

.

La alarma de mi teléfono móvil no sonó. Me encargué de apretar las teclitas, la noche anterior, y dejarlo programado para que sonara un poco más tarde ese día. Exactamente a las 7.03. Normalmente lo ponía a las 6.54.

Es estúpido, pero verdad. El asunto es que al maldito móvil se le acabó la batería a la mitad de la noche, se apagó y no sonó. Claramente, mi padre no se dignó a despertarme, no sé que diablos pensaría que no me tocó la puerta o algo para que me levantara.

Terminé de hacer todos mis trámites —levantarme, asearme, desayunar— cuando faltaban solo cinco minutos para las ocho.

Luego de mi salida invicta, me subí al coche y conduje lo más rápido que me permitió el monovolumen al instituto. Llegué como a las ocho diez y la señora Cope me regañó. Nunca había llegado tarde al maldito instituto ¿Por qué tenía que darme un sermón justo ahora?

Luego de darme un pase pude irme al aula de clases tranquilamente. Me demoré un poco pensando en las musarañas y mirando los cuadrados del piso.

Llegué a la sala y toqué antes de entrar. Me abrió la puerta Eric por que era el que se sentaba más cerca. Siempre le tocaba abrirla, había intentado cambiarse de lugar, pero nadie había querido ceder su asiento. Pobre.

—Señorita Swan— dijo despectivamente el profesor Banner —Gracias por deleitarnos con su presencia.

Apuntó mi silla vacía mientras que se acercaba a mí. Me sacó el pase de atraso de la mano y se volvió a su escritorio. Yo me quedé parada ahí, irascible.

— ¿Qué espera? A su asiento— Me fui furiosa a mi silla, no sin antes tropezarme con la mesa que estaba delante de la mía. Dejé mi mochila en el respaldo de la silla, me quité la chaqueta y la tiré al lado de mi asiento.

—Hola Bella— Levanté mi vista y me encontré con los ojos de Edward como a diez centímetros de mi rostro. Me alejé un poco y me arreglé el cabello que no me dejaba verlo bien.

—Hola, Edward, lo siento por no saludarte, es que este viejo estúpido me revienta— Tapé mi boca rápidamente y dirigí mi vista al escritorio del profesor. ¡No! ¿Dónde estaba?

De pronto un carraspeo detrás de mi me hizo voltear tan rápido que casi me caigo de la silla.

— ¿Decía algo? ¿Swan? — Yo lo miré con los ojos desorbitados. Alguien a mi lado tosió levemente, miré de reojo a Edward y vi que aguantaba la risa.

—N-no, profesor, nada, no… dije nada— expliqué torpemente. Él se quedó algunos segundos mirándome fijamente, luego se volteó y se dedicó a observar el trabajo de los demás.

Me volteé para advertir a Edward que no se riera, que no estaba para chistes, pero, el muy maldito se desternilló cuando todavía no lo miraba.

—Ya… no le encuentro la gracia— murmuré cruzándome de brazos.

Él solo siguió riendo. Lo observé aprovechando que se reía con los ojos cerrados. Era asombroso. En todo el tiempo que llevábamos siendo amigos no le había encontrado casi ningún defecto. Era el chico perfecto, para alguien que lo viera a simple vista.

Para mí lo era en cierto sentido. Aunque tenía un pequeño problema, le costaba expresar el cariño que sentía hacia las personas. Bueno, no todas las personas. Su familia era todo para él. Solo no lograba superar el dolor que le había causado una chica hacía algunos años. Era todo lo que sabía, no había logrado sacarle más información y Alice no había querido contarme.

A mí me trataba como una hermana, o eso era lo que yo sentía. Alice me decía lo contrario, pero yo no quería creerle sus cuentos _Mira, mira como te mira._ Por supuesto que cuando dirigía mi vista hacia él, lo encontraba mirando de todo menos a mí.

Se comportaba como un caballero y a veces me revolvía el pelo, tal como lo hacía con Alice. Esa era otra prueba irrefutable de que no me veía _en ese sentido_.

Algunas veces llegaba a la conclusión de que esa era su forma de demostrar su cariño cuando alguien le gustaba, en este caso, yo.

Después de cavilar sobre eso, siempre me convencía que estaba pensando tonterías, y que no me diera falsas esperanzas.

¿Por qué falsas esperanzas? Por que a mi me gustaba Edward Cullen, lo deseaba en lo más profundo de mi ser. A menudo pensaba que era una suerte ser amiga de él. Asi podía tenerlo cerca, aunque solamente fuera como compañeros de amistad.

Otras veces pensaba que ser amiga de él era un asco, y que solo me hacía sufrir. Aunque eso lo pensaba en menor frecuencia.

Cuando terminó de agarrarse el estómago de tanto reír y secarse las pequeñas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos me miró risueño.

—Tanto escándalo por que el viejo Banner casi me manda donde el director— dije cuidando el tono de mi voz para que el profesor no lograra oírme nuevamente. Por que estaba segura de que me había oído.

—Deberías haberte visto la cara— respondió volteando la silla hacia mí.

— ¡Claro! Riámonos del rostro de Bella— Dije irónicamente.

Él me miró y puso de repente, una cara que solo yo conocía de que se trataba realmente. Esas de arrepentimiento fingido.

—No me vengas con esas caritas, por que yo no me las creo— Él se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Quedé literalmente congelada.

—Lo siento por burlarme de ti Bella— dijo con un tono de diversión en su voz. No quise hacer más rara la situación y actué casual.

—Ya, estás perdonado— envolví firmemente su espalda con mis manos e inspiré el aroma de su cuello. Exquisito.

— ¡Esta es la clase de biología! ¡No es para andarse abrazando! — Maldición, viejo idiota de Banner ¡En serio! ¿Cuál era su problema? ¡Dios!

Como si mis mejillas ya no estuvieran lo suficientemente sonrojadas. Me aparté de Edward rápidamente y fijé mí vista en el suelo.

—Creo que ahora me odia— dije mirando a Edward luego de un momento en silencio.

—Ese es su problema— dijo mirándome.

La clase pasó lentamente, tuvimos la mayor calificación en un ejercicio de rotulación y el profesor a regañadientes nos felicitó. Sonreí para mis adentros disfrutando de la venganza.

Tocó la campana y nos fuimos al patio a disfrutar de los pocos rayos de sol que refulgían de entre las nubes ese día.

— ¡Hola Bella! ¿Por qué no te vi esta mañana? — Alice venía corriendo y arrastraba a su novio, (También, hermano adoptivo) Jasper, que traía una cara de distracción.

—El móvil se descargó en plena noche— Respondí —Hola, Jasper ¿Qué tal? — Él me dedicó una sonrisa y puso una mano sobre su cara para tapar el sol que le molestaba en los ojos.

—Hola, Bella—Dijo él. Alice se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a hablar rápidamente. Yo me recosté sobre una pierna de Edward y cerré los ojos.

Pensé en distintas cosas, muy diversas.

Por supuesto el perfecto hermano de Alice fue el protagonista de casi todas mis cavilaciones.

Me dediqué a imaginarlo en la playa. Lo sé, suena loco.

Una de las cosas que más me gustaban era su físico. Sinceramente, si yo fuera hombre y conociera a Edward siéndolo, sería gay.

¡Era para delirar! Una vez estando en casa de Alice lo había visto saliendo de la ducha y desde ese día cada vez que lo veía, me acordaba de la maldita imagen que me perseguía. Con el tiempo se me fue olvidando un poco, gracias a Dios, por que aparte de imaginarlo así, la cara se me ponía tan roja que no se como Edward nunca se dio cuenta que él a mi me gustaba. O tal vez se hacía el tonto, aunque eso es improbable.

El asunto es que su cuerpo me hacía pensar cosas no aptas para mi corta edad de diecisiete años.

Menos mal que solo las pensaba, por que estoy segura que si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de… bueno, ese es el punto.

—El sábado entonces. ¿Bella? — Volví a la realidad y me di cuenta que Alice llevaba un buen rato diciendo una montonera de cosas que no había oído. Miré a Edward y me sonrojé, él estaba mirándome.

Me levanté de su pierna y pensé que era mejor darle la razón a Alice.

—Si, claro— Ella me miró ceñuda.

— ¡No escuchaste nada! ¿Qué estabas pensando? — Cosas privadas, metiche —Si me hubieras escuchado no habrías aceptado tan fácilmente.

Edward y Jasper se rieron.

— ¿Ah? — dije desorientada mientras observada a Edward hablar con Jasper.

—Que el sábado compraremos ropa nueva, está decidido, y después comeremos un helado y veremos una película en el cine ¿Edward quieres venir? Iremos todos— Él respondió afirmativamente y después volvió a su cháchara con Jasper.

Yo no quise rebatir las ideas de Alice.

Nos levantamos para ir a la siguiente clase. Jasper me tendió la mano ayudándome a levantarme del suelo y yo deseé que hubiese sido Edward.

Alice y Jasper tenían la siguiente hora juntos asi que se fueron al edificio cuatro luego de despedirse de nosotros.

Cuando iba revisando mi mochila sin mirar el suelo, sentí algo blandito bajo mi pie. Me di cuenta que era excremento de perro cuando miré hacia abajo.

— ¡Mierda! — grité hastiada ¿Es que el día no podía ser peor?

Edward se volteó y me interrogó con la mirada.

—Eso es, mierda— le dije levantando mi pie — ¡Dios! Todo lo malo me pasa hoy a mi— caminé por el pasto arrastrando el pie contra él para quitar la suciedad — ¿Y alguien me puede explicar por qué diablos hay excremento de perro aquí? — Seguí enfurruñada refregando mi pie por el césped.

Edward por segunda vez en el día se carcajeó lo más que pudo a mi costa.

—Vamos, maldición— dije cuando estuve segura que ya no quedaba nada en mi pie — ¡Vamos Edward! ¡Deja de reírte de mí! — Caminé sola al instituto sin mirar hacia atrás.

— ¡Perdón! — Me asusté al sentir a Edward a mi lado — ¡Pero es que tienes que admitir que fue divertido! — Yo asentí a regañadientes.

De tanto alboroto se me había olvidado que iba buscando algo en el morral. Algo que nunca estuvo ahí.

—Genial— dije —Me falta el cuaderno de Historia, tiene que estar en el casillero— Miré hacia atrás decidiendo si ir a buscarlo o no. Mierda, justo ese día había interrogación, tenía que repasar, Dios… —Nos vemos en el comedor más tarde, tengo que ir a buscar un cuaderno— Me despedí de Edward y corrí a mi casillero rápidamente.

Me demoré más de un minuto en buscar la llave y la encontré al final del bolsillo de afuera, ese que siempre mantenía lleno de cosas inservibles.

Lo abrí, escarbé entre mis libros y saqué el cuaderno de historia. Mi mochila quedó de lo más pesada asi que guardé el libro y el cuaderno de biología, que ya había usado.

Cuando cerré el casillero y quise correr a la sala de clases antes de llegar atrasada, algo me impulsó hacia atrás y mi espalda chocó contra el maldito casillero.

Volteé mi cabeza y vi que la mitad de mi remera estaba metida dentro del casillero.

Maldición. Busqué en el bolsillo la llave y luego de sacar todo el papelerío que tenía dentro ¡No la encontré por ninguna parte!

En ese momento me desesperé. Boté los papeles al suelo y sentí un ruidito luego de hacerlo. Miré a mi izquierda y grande fue mi horror al percatarme que la llave estaba como a cuatro metros de donde yo me encontraba.

Dios ¡¿Qué haría ahora?! Definitivamente esto solo me pasaba a mí… ¡Quedarse atrapada en el casillero! Maldición, maldición de nuevo…

Tironeé la remera pero solo logré que sonara en las costuras. Todo era mi culpa por llevar la chaqueta en la mano, si tan solo hoy hubiera llovido.

Rebusqué en mi mochila esperando buscar alguna solución y me alegré de encontrar mi móvil. Abrí la tapita —Menos mal que en la mañana lo había cargado como veinte minutos— y pensé en Alice al instante. Marqué el número lo más rápido que mis dedos pudieron y esperé.

— ¿Bella? — Escuché a Alice susurrar — ¿Bella que ocurre? ¡Estoy en clase de trigonometría!

— ¡Alice! — Suspiré agradecida — ¡Alice! ¡Necesito ayuda urgente! ¡Ahora…!— No pude terminar la frase por que sentí el grito de un hombre por el auricular.

— ¿¡Que cree que está haciendo señorita Cullen!? ¡En la clase no se juega con el aparatito ese! — sentí unos ruidos extraños y luego alguien dijo: — ¿Si? ¿Quién es? Debería saber que la señorita Alice Cullen se encuentra en cla— Cerré el móvil con fuerza.

La siguiente persona en la que pensé fue Edward. Si, pero esta vez no cometería el mismo error.

Comencé a teclear un mensaje que decía:

_Edward, por favor, necesito tu ayuda, estoy en el pasillo principal del edificio 3, ven rápido, estoy atrapada, invéntate una excusa o algo. ¡¡SOS!! _

Apreté enviar y justo cuando decía _enviando_, el móvil se apagó. Maldita batería.

— ¡No! ¡No! — Grité en medio del pasillo desierto. Me apoyé en casillero y cerré los ojos buscando una nueva solución.

Las tijeras. Necesitaba las tijeras. Con mi pie traté de alcanzar la mochila que había tirado debido a la desesperación y cuando la alcancé me puse a buscar las tijeras.

A que no adivinan.

No encontré las tijeras.

Bien, oficialmente este era el peor día de todos. Primero el despertador no sonaba, segundo llegaba tarde al instituto, la señora Cope me reñía por que la impuntualidad era algo muy irresponsable de mi parte, tercero, el profesor de biología se burlaba de mi, quien sabe por qué, —En mi opinión personal yo creo que alguna chica de cabello castaño en sus días de instituto debió haberlo rechazado o algo parecido— cuarto, pisaba una linda mierda de perro y quinto el casillero me atrapaba la remera.

¿Algo más? ¡Si claro! Mientras pensaba eso un zopenco de primer año, un inmaduro estúpido pasó corriendo mientras yo tiraba la remera y no halló nada mejor que reírse delante de mí apuntándome con un dedo.

— ¡Estúpido! — Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle. Él solo se rió más fuerte y siguió corriendo.

Estuve otro rato pensando en como salir de ahí pero solo se me ocurrió una solución, la cual no estaba dispuesta a poner en acción.

¿Cómo diablos iba a salir de ahí? ¿Desnuda? Sin duda, no…

No me iba a sacar la ropa, ya alguien vendría cuando tocara la campana y me vería ahí parada como estúpida al lado de mi casillero y me ayudaría. Me pasaría la llave que estaba tirada unos pasos más allá.

El caso es que esa situación, en la que yo estaba atascada en el casillero y todo el mundo iba caminando por ese pasillo luego de las clases, era demasiado vergonzosa para mi moral y no quería ponerla en práctica.

¡Dios! No había solución alguna que me permitiera salir de ahí con ropa, sin público y sin burlas….

O tal vez, si. Si. Eso era lo que iba a hacer ¡En serio no tenía otra salida!

Bien, primero me _saldría de la remera_, por que eso era lo que había que hacer. Me deslizaría hacia abajo, alcanzaría la llave, abriría el casillero, después sacaría la remera y me la pondría. Perfecto.

Primero saqué un brazo de la remera y luego el otro, la subí rápidamente y quedé semidesnuda en el maldito pasillo del colegio.

—Te tardaste un poco llegar a la solución, Bella— Solté un chillido y me tapé la boca para que no se escuchara en las aulas cercanas. Me volteé tan rápido que me mareé y tuve que sujetarme de la remera que colgaba en la punta de mi casillero.

Poco a poco se me subieron los colores al rostro cuando vi que Edward se encontraba apoyado en los casilleros que estaban frente al mío, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

— ¡Ed-edward! ¿Cómo…?— No llegué a terminar la frase cuando vi que no me estaba mirando a la cara — ¿A… a qué te refieres con que me tardé un… poco en llegar a la solución? — pregunté cruzando los brazos para tapar lo que se pudiera ver de mi pecho.

—Bueno, lo siento, Bella, no pude evitarlo— él respondió poniéndose un mechón de su pelo del color del cobre detrás de la oreja.

— ¿Evitar… qué? — pregunté perspicaz. ¿Y por qué diablos no me vestía? ¡Vamos! ¡Ahora podía alcanzar la maldita llave!

—Bueno… estuve observando hace un… momento— respondió poniendo una sonrisa inocentona.

Y ahí tuve que gritar por que no me lo creí.

— ¿¡Estuviste mirando todo este tiempo!? ¡Maldito! — Terminé vociferando con mis brazos alzados y el hecho de que estuviera semidesnuda pasó a segundo plano — ¡¿Por qué no hiciste nada?! ¿Te divirtió acaso? — Él se enderezó y esta vez observó mi rostro colérico.

—Bueno, exactamente, eso no fue lo que más me divirtió…— rió nerviosamente y siguió hablando —lo siento, Bella, no era mi intención burlarme de ti ni nada por el estilo, es— No dejé que continuara.

— ¿Entonces? ¡Edward estuve al menos una hora aquí! ¡Podrías haber hecho algo! ¿Te llegó el maldito mensaje? —ignoré cuando me contestó casi murmurando un si y seguí gruñéndole — ¡Y yo pensé que eras mi amigo! — Me acerqué a él y comencé a pegarle con un dedo en el pecho — ¡Esto se acabó Edward Cullen! ¡Terminamos! — Él trató de ocultar una sonrisa que duró un segundo pero que igual vi — ¡Y no te rías! ¡Por tu culpa ahora estoy medio desnuda en el pasillo del instituto!

—Bueno, eso se puede remediar fácilmente— En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se acercó a mí y rodeó mis hombros cubriendo todo mi cuerpo — ¿Podrías dejar de gritarme? Solo quería…— carraspeó un poco y juro que un color rosado cubrió sus mejillas —Ya vámonos de aquí— se alejó para recoger mi mochila y mis otras cosas mientras yo estaba parada pensando en lo que recién había dicho. ¿Qué era lo que quería Edward? Por lo visto, lo había conseguido.

— ¿Es que querías verme semidesnuda? — pregunté sin pensar demasiado en si hacer o no la pregunta. Me volteé para no perder detalle de su reacción. Él se enderezó lentamente y vacilando se volteó.

—No soy un psicópata, si es lo que crees— rodé los ojos.

—Responde Edward— Puse mis manos en mi cintura.

—Bueno, la verdad es que si, si, y no me arrepiento, me gustas, Bella— se aclaró la garganta y siguió hablando —Y si me vas a dar una bofetada, puedes hacerlo, sé que está mal espiar a la gente, y no es que lo haga a menudo, pero es que no pude evitarlo.

Miré con los ojos demasiado abiertos, tanto, que me empezaron a doler. ¿Edward Cullen se me estaba declarando? ¡Tantas veces que había soñado esto! Y nunca de esta forma.

Tampoco se me había pasado por la mente que a Edward le gustara ver a escondidas a la gente mientras estaba sin ropa.

—Nunca lo había hecho, solo no pude contenerme. Eres tú Bella, tú… me atraes demasiado— dijo con una mirada penetrante.

— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba pensando…?

—Sólo lo sé.

Repasé a situación un momento y me reí como tonta.

—Bueno, pues ya que estamos con las confesiones, tú también me gustas y no sabes las veces que te he imaginado desnudo— Le respondí sin escrúpulos. Obviamente me sonrojé al máximo luego de decirlo y me arrepentí al instante de mi frasecita que estaba para medalla de oro a la mejor metida de patas. Él me miró estupefacto.

— ¿Qué? — Dije estúpidamente.

—Nada… que tenemos cosas pendientes que hacer, necesitamos hacer novillos, ahora mismo.

.

.

.

* * *

Tercer capitulo, no me gustó mucho, pero que se le va hacer xD

Ojalá que a ustedes, chicas geniales, que lo leen sí les guste y no me critiquen tanto :D Graciiiiiiiiiaaaaaaassss! por leer espero sus comentarios :P


	3. De esconderse en su armario

Lo cotidiano...

**IV. De esconderse en su armario**

_El día en que me pilló metida en su armario._

_

* * *

_

.

.

.

Ese día iba a ser tan aburrido. Era domingo y no tenía ningún plan. Alice, encargada de la mayor parte de mi agenda social, la cual tenía como dos hojas, había salido con su novio y me había dejado abandonada. Ángela se iba al cine con Ben y Jessica iba a ir a un cumpleaños de su familia. En definitiva, me había quedado sola en casa por que mi padre había ido a pescar con Billy.

Había pensado en juntarme con Jacob y hacer algo juntos pero ya había quedado con sus amigos en la reserva. Ni pensar en Emmett, por que yo solo habría sido el centro de las burlas, por cualquier motivo, durante toda la tarde. Rosalie iba a estar en el centro comercial comprando, una actividad que no me atraía en lo absoluto y Edward, bueno, a él no lo consideré dentro de la categoría de _personas a quien llamar cuando estás aburrida_, por que su presencia me intimidaba mucho como para soportarla más de unos minutos. Claro, lo había hecho estando en casa de Alice, con otras personas, pero no él y yo, _solos_.

Me recosté en la cama y leí un poco, pero me aburrí eternamente. Decidí poner un CD en el reproductor y escuchar la música con mis audífonos.

Una hora más tarde había despertado, y me había percatado que solo había escuchado un minuto de la primera canción. Miré la hora en el reloj que tenía en la mesita de noche: las cinco y media de la tarde.

¡Que fastidio!

Me paseé por la casa y cuando estaba mirando por la ventana decidí prepararme un cuenco de leche con cereales para distraerme comiendo. No me duró ni diez minutos el tazón.

Me frustré aún más y subí a mi habitación dispuesta a jugar con mi teléfono móvil un rato.

Justo cuando estaba terminando el nivel nueve del _tetris_ el aparato comenzó a sonar y apareció en la pantalla la foto de Alice con su nombre y abajo la palabra: llamando.

— ¡Alice! ¡Mi salvación! — me recosté en la cama y tuve la mala suerte de pegarme con el palo que estaba detrás de la almohada.

—Lo sé, Bella ¡A que no adivinas! — Gritó chillonamente a propósito.

— ¿Qué? ¿Vendrás a entretenerme? — Por favor di que si, por favor di que si.

— ¿Qué crees? Había olvidado que hoy era domingo y que mi restauran favorito está cerrado, asi que Jasper me dijo que podíamos venir otro día, asi yo podía pasar la tarde contigo. Obvio él va a estar ¿No te molesta, cierto?

— ¡No! Por supuesto que no, solo quiero un poco de compañía, estaba punto de tirarme de la ventana para entretenerme en algo— Fui a mi clóset y saqué algo con qué abrigarme — ¿Lo de siempre? — Me puse los zapatos y me fui al baño con mi neceser.

—Si, llegaré en media hora, nos vemos ¡Adiós! — No me dio tiempo de contestarle y me cortó. Me lavé los dientes rápidamente y me puse el abrigo que había sacado del clóset.

Escribí una nota para papá diciendo que estaría en casa de Alice y que probablemente llegaría en unas tres horas, después me fui al monovolumen y conduje hasta la casa de los Cullen.

Toqué el timbre, pasaron como diez minutos y nadie me abrió la puerta. Saqué mi móvil y llamé a Alice.

— ¿Alice? — Dije cuando me contestó — ¿No has llegado aún?

—Pues… no ¡Pero hay una llave debajo de la planta que está a la derecha de la puerta, espera adentro, llegaré pronto, lo siento Bella, me entretuve con Rosalie y Emmett, están aquí en el centro comercial. Y Edward también. ¿Quieres comer algo en especial? Compraremos aquí — Rodé los ojos, como si yo alguna vez fuera a decir que compraran algo que especialmente me gustara.

—Lo que quieran ustedes, Alice.

— ¡Perfecto! Pizza entonces, sé que la adoras. Te quiero, nos vemos dentro de un ratito— Sentí las risas de los demás y sonreí. Me hubiera gustado estar ahí.

— ¡Adiós! — grité antes que pudiera cortarme.

Me guardé el teléfono y me agaché para sacar la famosa llave. En efecto, estaba ahí, la saqué y abrí la puerta lentamente. Me avergonzaba un poco entrar ahí y estar sola. Tampoco me iba a quedar congelándome afuera.

Dejé la llave en la mesa más cercana y me fui a sentar al sofá en la sala de estar. Puse mis manos en mis piernas y me dediqué a mirar la casa. Era muy sofisticada e imponente.

Me paré y me paseé por la primera planta. Al diablo, no había nadie en ese momento, nadie tendría que saber que yo había recorrido la casa y las habitaciones de todos.

Reí como los malvados de las películas. En mi cabeza, obviamente, habría parecido una loca si me hubiera reído así en medio de una casa deshabitada en ese instante.

Entré a la cocina y revisé todos los muebles. ¡Quien lo diría! Yo intruseando casas ajenas.

Claro, nadie tenía que enterarse. Volví a reír como maniática.

Encontré como diez cajas de cereales distintas y las probé cada una de ellas. Unos me gustaron, otros no tanto.

Después me fui a la nevera y me eché chocolate en la boca de una botella para postres, un hilillo cayó desde la altura en que la sostenía.

Había cerveza, bebida, jugos, de todo. También probé una torta que lucía exquisita y que también lo sabía.

Después de llenarme la panza con distintas comidas me fui al segundo piso donde había una sala pequeña y un pasillo central en el que había cinco habitaciones.

Entré a la primera y me encontré con un piano majestuoso. Por supuesto debía ser de Edward, sabía que lo tocaba pero nunca lo había visto hacerlo. Me acerqué lentamente y toqué una tecla tímidamente. El sonido inundó la habitación y se fue rápidamente. No quise seguir invadiendo la propiedad de Edward y me dirigí a la siguiente habitación.

La habitación de Rosalie. Tenía su olor y su estilo.

En el centro había una cama de dos plazas que tenía doseles amarrados a los palos de las esquinas. ¡Wow! En mi vida habría imaginado tener una cama de ese tipo. Fui a su tocador y me senté frente al espejo.

Fue inevitable ¡En serio! Tomé los lápices labiales y los miré uno a uno. Decidí que me gustó el rojo, asi que me pinté con ese. Después de verme al espejo pensé que nunca llegaría a verme como ella.

Fui a una de las dos puertas que había en la habitación y me encontré con un baño que, aunque fuera imposible, parecía más grande que la casa. Tenía un _jacuzzi_, en el cual me habría sumergido si no fuera por que Alice llegaría pronto con todos sus hermanos, incluida Rosalie.

Luego de salir del baño me fui a la otra puerta y ante mi se desplegó un armario esplendoroso. _Wow_.

Pasé mi mano por todas las prendas que estaban colgadas a un lado del clóset, abrí todos los cajones y me metí entre unos abrigos que estaban en una esquina.

¡Horror! No debí haber hecho eso. ¡Mis ojos! O Dios mío. Nunca lo pensé de Rosalie.

Ante mi, escondidos detrás de los abrigos, se encontraban unas dudosas prendas de vestir, de dudosa procedencia, para usar en dudosas ocasiones.

Me acerqué y toqué lo que parecía ser un típico traje de enfermera, de esos brillantes y muy, muy cortos. Abajo había unas botas largas, aposté a que llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo. También eran brillantes.

Acerté. Aunque a mi me quedaban más arriba debido a mi corta estatura.

¿Cómo se que me quedaban más arriba de la mitad del muslo? Por que, señoras y señores, me las puse.

Así es, aunque no tuve el valor de ponerme el traje de enfermera. Las botas me quedaban dos números más grandes y un poco anchas, y no es que Rosalie fuera gorda, es que yo era un poco pequeña para mi edad.

Cuando me las saqué y me volví a calzar mis zapatillas converse, me di cuenta de que el traje de enfermera no era el único, también había otro negro, también brillante, y algo que parecía ser un traje hecho únicamente de pequeñas tiras.

¡Vaya! Me apresuré a salir de la habitación para que mis ojos no vieran más ese tipo de cosas.

Vagabundeé un poco y llegué a la habitación de Emmett. Cerca del televisor, en el suelo había varias consolas, de las últimas y más ostentosas que salían al mercado, algunos juegos y el mando de la televisión.

Me sorprendió ver que era lo único que estaba desordenado, me había imaginado que Emmett sería el más desordenado de todos.

No quise inmiscuirme en su habitación y salí rumbo al tercer piso.

Arriba solo había dos habitaciones y una pequeña salita con un televisor plasma y unos cómodos sillones.

Me acerqué a la primera puerta y al abrirla descubrí un baño, de todas las tonalidades del azul. Y el olor que caracterizaba a Edward. Mi conciencia me dijo que no entrara, deliberé en la puerta unos segundos.

Primera opción:

Irrumpir en la intimidad de Edward, intrusear todo lo que pillara y después mirarlo a la cara como si nada hubiera pasado.

Segunda opción:

Cerrar la puerta al salir, bajar a sentarme al sillón con las manos en mis piernas y mirar a Edward sin remordimiento alguno. En esta opción no correría el riesgo de sonrojarme más de lo que me sonrojaba cuando algunas veces nos veíamos a los ojos.

He aquí el dilema ¿Entrar? ¿O no entrar?

¡Oh Bella! ¡Vamos!

Ingresé cuidadosamente mirando a todas partes y cerré la puerta despacio. Me volteé y cuando decidí que empezaría por un mueble que había al lado del lavamanos, caminé rápidamente. Lo abrí y descubrí pequeños espacios donde había diferentes productos. En la mayoría había toallas, blancas, celestes y azules. En otros había jabones, shampoo, desodorante y perfumes. ¡Vaya! Ni yo tenía tantas cosas.

Cerré el estante y me fui a la tina, que no era tan grande como la de Rosalie pero si era del porte del baño que había en casa de Charlie.

La cortina era azul.

Cuando iba a salir del baño, miré por última vez hacia atrás y me di cuenta de que había una puerta en la pared contigua a donde estaba la salida.

Obviamente fui por esa puerta, ante mi se extendió una habitación esplendorosa.

Las paredes eran blancas y la muralla, que debería haber estado para el lado del bosque, había sido reemplazada por un gran ventanal. La vista era magnífica, podía ver todas las copas de los árboles y los pájaros que volaban sobre ellos. Me entretuve mirando hacia fuera y pensando cosas insustanciales un rato, después me acerqué a un equipo de música que estaba frente a una _gran_ cama de dos plazas.

El equipo era grande y sofisticado y aún más su colección de discos. Eran muchos, _muchos_ discos. También había una televisión plasma, gigante.

Me tiré teatralmente a la cama y apoyé mi cara contra la almohada que descansaba en el costado izquierdo y que tenía el mejor aroma de todos. Estuve como dos minutos así y después de pararme arreglé la cama para que no se notara que había estado ahí.

Me quedaba solo una puerta: el armario, supuse. Era casi tan grande como el de Rosalie, y eso que el de ella no era nada comparado al de Alice, al cual ya había entrado varias veces.

Al parecer yo era la única que no tenía un armario al cual se podía entrar…

Caminé mirando los espacios donde estaba la ropa tocándola despacio.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado ya? ¿Es que Alice pensaba dejarme sola en su casa por dos horas? Bastante tarde me había dado cuenta de que ya llevaba como cuarenta minutos metiéndome en las habitaciones de los hermanos de mi amiga. Saqué mi móvil y comencé a buscar el contacto con el nombre de Alice, cuando lo encontré iba a pulsar la tecla verde, pero algo me detuvo.

Sentí una puerta abrirse y cerrarse fuertemente, y lo sentí muy cerca. Oh Dios. Comencé a temblar y empecé a apretar teclas en el teléfono que trepidaba en mis manos. Vamos… ¡Vamos! Encontré la palabra que andaba buscando y fuertemente apreté la tecla central, en la pantalla apareció _teléfono en modo silencioso_. Después me acerqué trastabillando a la puerta y miré por las rendijas que se extendían desde mis rodillas hasta más arriba de mi cabeza, me agaché para mirar hacia fuera.

_Oh - mi - Dios. _

Afuera del armario, al lado de la gran cama se encontraba el mismísimo Edward, sacándose la chaqueta negra, esa que tanto me gustaba.

¿Cómo no los había oído llegar? ¡Maldición! ¿Y ahora como saldría del armario? Estúpida Bella, por meterte en armarios ajenos ¡Por qué a mí!

— ¡Se aburrió de esperarte y se fue! — Sentí las risotadas de Emmett y sus pasos aproximándose mientras le gritaba a alguien, luego la puerta se abrió — Eddie, no dejes tus cosas tiradas en mi auto ¿Bien? A propósito ¿No estará Bella escondida en tu habitación? Alice no la encuentra por ningún lado… — Mi corazón comenzó a latir desaforado.

— Primero, no me digas Eddie, Emmie — Dijo Edward con voz jovial burlándose de Emmett — Segundo, no sabes cuantas veces he tenido que llevar tus jueguitos a tu habitación cuando se te quedan en el volvo y tercero, Bella no está aquí, así que vete.

— ¿Ya quisieras que estuviera aquí no? — Después de usar ese tonito insinuante vi a Emmett reír entre dientes.

— Está bien que quieras que todo el mundo lo sepa, pero no hay nadie aquí así que cállate Emmett y ahora tomaré una ducha, si no te importa, puedes cerrar la puerta cuando salgas.

¿Qué quería Emmett que todo el mundo supiera? ¿Y por qué decía que Edward quería que yo estuviera escondida en su habitación? Un momento ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Me vi interrumpida al escuchar a mi amiga.

— ¿No está aquí? — Habló una voz de soprano, luego pude visualizar a Alice entrando a la habitación de Edward.

— ¡¿Por qué todos piensan que ella está aquí?! — preguntó Edward un poco melodramático tomando las puntas de su remera para luego quitársela.

Oh… bien, algo bueno que se pudiera rescatar de esta vergonzosa situación: ver a Edward sin ropa. Pervertida.

— ¡Lo siento, señor exagerado! Es que no la encuentro por ninguna parte…

¡En serio! Mi corazón ya se me salía por el pecho y tenía las piernas acalambradas por estar agachada tanto tiempo, traté de moverme un poco, pero me dio terror ser descubierta en el armario de Edward.

— ¿Por qué no la llamas Alice y me dejan en paz? — Edward cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. ¡Si! ¡Llamarme! Necesitaba ayuda urgente, de cualquier tipo.

— ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? Edward, cuando no eres tan berrinchudo eres tan buen hermano como Emmett — Y se fue por la puerta dando pequeños saltitos. Pude ver como Emmett inflaba su pecho mirándose las uñas con gesto presumido.

Hubo un momento de silencio y cuando miré la cara de Edward no pude evitar sonreír, tenía sus cejas levantadas y una mirada que comprendería hasta el más tonto, pero Emmett seguía en su mundo pensando quizás en qué cosa.

Vi como Edward se pasaba una mano por la cara, hastiado, y luego se tomaba el tabique de su nariz.

— Bien, ¿Cuánto quieres? ¿Cincuenta dólares? — Edward se sacó los pantalones y los tiró en la cama, demás está decir que en ese momento casi me infarto de tanto hiperventilar.

— ¡Ya está bien! Mi Rose de seguro querrá mi compañía — Emmett siguió parloteando por el pasillo.

Sentí vibrar el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y no tuve dudas de que era Alice. Me paré lentamente moviendo mis piernas y me fui al rincón más alejado del clóset entre algunas chaquetas que había en la esquina al lado de los zapatos.

Apreté la tecla y me puse el teléfono al oído.

— ¿Bella? ¿Dónde estás? — Alice hizo una pausa esperando mi respuesta.

— Alice, estoy en tu casa — respondí susurrando.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué no vienes al salón? ¿Estás en el baño?

—No, Alice, por favor, prométeme que no le dirás a nadie y me vendrás a buscar lo más disimulada posible — Inspiré profundamente — Estoy… escondida.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Y dónde? — chilló.

— Alice ¡Habla más bajo! — Grité ahogadamente — Estoy en el armario de Edward — dije atolondradamente, lo más rápido que pude. Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó la respiración de Alice y otra más… pude apostar que venía desde otro teléfono, conectado al de Alice… luego se cortó la comunicación.

Sentí las carcajadas de Emmett y luego Alice gritó desde el salón de abajo.

— ¡Te dije que no me espiaras cuando estuviera hablando por teléfono Emmett! — el mayor de los hermanos Cullen se quejó sonoramente luego de un que un ruido sordo sonara, justo en medio de sus quejas algo lo detuvo, fue como si alguien le hubiera tapado la boca, y luego vino el silencio.

Cavilé un momento aún con el móvil pegado a mi oreja…

¡OH POR TODOS LOS DIOSES! ¡EMMETT LO SABÍA!

Agucé más mis oídos y escuché absolutamente nada. Me acerqué a la puerta y miré por las rendijas. Me sobresalté cuando sentí música venir de la misma habitación en la que yo me encontraba. Y lo vi, vi a Edward paseándose en ropa interior por _su_ habitación, con una toalla en el hombro. Me sonrojé de sobremanera y bajé la mirada, aunque miré de nuevo inmediatamente, nadie me lo impedía, solo esa vocecilla que se encontraba ya muy enterrada en mi cabeza.

Sentí vibrar nuevamente el móvil en mi mano, contesté de inmediato, sin ver el nombre esperando escuchar la voz de Alice, pero no fue ella la que me habló.

— Buenos noches, mi querida Bella — Susurró.

— ¡Pásame con Alice Emmett, maldición!

— Me temo que eso no será posible… ella se encuentra indispuesta en estos momentos— Inspiré y expiré el aire dos veces, lentamente tratando de calmarme.

— ¿Qué quieres decir… con que está indispuesta? ¡Responde Emmett! — Le urgí.

— Solo la he maniatado en el armario de Jasper, él no lo sabe por supuesto.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¡¿Que tú hiciste qué?! Emmett, eres un— No me dejó continuar

— …bombón, ya lo sé, pero no es mi culpa, ella me agredió primero, yo solo me defendí, ahora a lo que vinimos Bella, escu—

— ¡No! ¡No escucho nada! Emmett ¡Sácame de aquí! Edward no tardará en venir a buscar ropa para cambiarse ¡Ya se anda paseando desnudo por la habitación! — Oops. Maldición Bella ¿No puedes mantener la bocota cerrada?

Sentí a Emmett reírse y luego Alice gritó desde alguna parte.

— ¡Sácame de aquí maldito! ¡Ya verás lo que te espera! — Escuché a Emmett decir una palabrota y luego oí sus pasos acelerados, una puerta abrirse y a Alice gritar nuevamente, ahora mucho más cerca — ¡Jasper! ¡Ayud— Sentí golpes y Alice siguió quejándose esta vez, con algo en la boca que no la dejaba hablar.

—Mira Bella, una vez me quedé encerrado en mi armario, por si no lo sabías la puerta no pude abrirse por dentro, ninguna puerta de ningún armario, así que nos vemos cuando Edward te descubra, tu, pequeña viciosilla depravada— Y el muy maldito cortó.

Ahora yo, estaba acabada. Este era el peor día de toda mi vida ¡No podía hacer nada! Ni pensar en llamar a cualquiera de los demás, toda la casa sabría que yo me encontraba escondida en la habitación de Edward y ahora que me ponía a pensar… ¡La puerta no se abría desde adentro! ¡Qué estupidez más grande! ¿Por qué alguien haría puertas así? Me paseé por el armario tratando de calmarme, buscando alguna solución. Por alguna extraña razón esta situación me hizo recordar la película American Pie, esa cuando los zopencos se quedaban atrapados en el armario de la casa que estaban pintando. Y yo que había pensado que eran unos idiotas por quedarse atrapados…

De pronto sentí agua caer desde algún lado, me acerqué a la puerta y miré hacia fuera. Edward no estaba. Me desesperé completamente, hasta pensé en rezar un poco, luego me dije a mí misma que no serviría de nada.

Pensé, situaciones desesperadas, soluciones desesperadas. Marqué el número de Rosalie y esperé con el teléfono en el oído.

—No creas que soy idiota Bella, confisqué todos los móviles de la casa, así que no te molestes en llamar, adiós — Me cortó cuando iba a empezar a decirle sus buenas palabrotas.

Me vinieron unas ganas de llorar terribles, pero me aguanté. Me deslicé por la pared hasta el suelo y apoyé mi cabeza sobre la pared escuchando la relajante música que había puesto Edward.

Estuve atenta al sonido del agua y cuando se detuvo me paré y me acerqué a la puerta, estaba decidida a correr, aunque me cayera.

Vi a Edward aparecer con una toalla alrededor de su cintura con gotas de agua cayendo de su cabello cobrizo. Con otra toalla se secó el agua del pelo unos minutos, los cuales aproveché para mirarlo.

El momento llegó más rápido de lo que pensé, aunque creo que me entretuve demasiado mirándolo, y el tiempo pasa rápido cuando se está entretenida.

Él caminó hacia la puerta que nos separaba y tomó la manija de la puerta dispuesto a abrirla, yo me eché hacia atrás, solo un poco, preparada para echar a correr cuando la abriera, pero todo ocurrió muy rápido.

La puerta se abrió y yo salí echa una bala dispuesta a pasar por donde pudiera, el problema fue que no hubo espacio por donde pasar, sino que choqué contra el pecho desnudo de Edward limpiamente y antes de caer al suelo me agarré de lo que pude, _su brazo_, y lo arrastré conmigo a mismo tiempo que Edward arrastraba la puerta con su otra mano, la cual todavía sostenía la maldita asa.

Así fue. Y el resultado fue aún más desastroso, según mi perspectiva: Yo tirada en el suelo, Edward sobre mí y… la puerta cerrada.

— ¿Bella? — Edward se apoyó sobre sus brazos, luego de poner ambas manos a cada lado de mi cara que estaba tapada por un poco de mi cabello — ¿Por qué… qué haces aquí? — Preguntó evidentemente confundido. Como no obtuvo respuesta, acercó una mano a mi rostro y removió el cabello que le dejaba verme bien. Yo llevé ambas manos a mi cara sonrojada. Muy sonrojada.

Absurdo de mi parte, aunque la situación no podía ser más absurda y aunque no quisiera admitirlo frente a él, me encantaba. Sentí su mano, helada, deslizarse sobre las mías y apartarlas de mi rostro — ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? —

Yo abrí los ojos lentamente y lo vi más perfecto que nunca, de improviso una sonrisilla apareció en su semblante angelical —Bueno, debo suponer que estabas fisgoneando en mi armario ¿No? — Yo miré hacia un lado deseando que se abriera un agujero en el suelo y me tragara — Bella, despierta y di algo por favor.

Miré hacia abajo un momento y no pude evitar sonrojarme aún más al recordar que él venía saliendo del baño, desnudo, tapado solo por un pedazo de tela blanca mojada. Desvié la mirada y me encontré con su mirada sugestiva.

Carraspeé un poco y subí mis manos a sus hombros empujándolos, él no se movió. Me vi en la obligación de hablar, ya un poco más calmada, en los parámetros de la situación, claro, estar calmada teniendo a Edward sobre mi, sin ropa, era prácticamente imposible.

— ¿Puedes… po-podrías pararte por favor? — Miré su pecho con vergüenza ¡Que se saliera ya por favor!

—Obviamente, Bella — Se paró lentamente, rozando su cuerpo contra el mío lo más que pudo, parecía desfrutar demasiado la situación, lo reflejaba en sus facciones, en sus ojos verdes brillando. Cuando estuvo parado estiró una mano invitándome a tomarla, tuve que aceptarla y pararme también.

De súbito tiró de ella y con su otro brazo me asió de la cintura apegándome a su _escultural_ cuerpo. Sentí otro calorcillo extenderse por mi cara y me sujeté de su pecho, mis manos descansando flácidas sobre él.

— No te irás exenta de esta, quiero saber por que estás aquí Bella, y me contestarás, quieras o no— Me miró esperando una respuesta.

Sentí mi teléfono vibrar desde el bolsillo delantero de mi pantalón y Edward también lo sintió, ambos miramos hacia mi pierna, aunque él fue más rápido y metió su mano sacándolo rápidamente. Algo que vio en él lo hizo sonreír insinuantemente y luego me miró fijamente, intimidándome.

Emmett se carcajeó desde alguna parte de la casa, el muy puñetero y estúpido. Le arrebaté el teléfono a Edward y me alejé de él.

_Noticia de último minuto: a la viciosilla de Bella Swan le gusta andar metida en los armarios de los demás, específicamente en el de mi hermano Eddie, por que, por si no lo sabían, se muere por sus flacuchentos huesos. Anónimo. _

Se me cayó el móvil de las manos y me temblaron las piernas cuando terminé de leer el mensaje, tanto, que tuve que sujetarme de la pared. Los ojos se me atestaron de lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

— Bella, no… — Edward se acercó a mí y yo lo detuve levantando un brazo.

— No te acerques más, Edward— Fue inevitable, una lágrima se deslizó hasta caer en mi chaqueta — Quiero salir de aquí ¡Ya! — Terminé gritando y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta que estaba detrás de Edward.

—Bella, hablemos ¿Si? — Me ofreció.

— ¡No! ¡No quiero que me sigas humillando Edward! ¡Tampoco el estúpido de Emmett! — Él me miró estupefacto, pero yo seguí caminando hacia la puerta y comencé a pegarle — ¡Abran! ¡Maldición! — Ahí fue cuando sentí sus brazos abrazarme por detrás y su suave rostro acariciar el lado izquierdo del mío, yo me quedé paralizada.

— Bella, yo nunca te humillaría ¿Es que aún no te has dado cuenta? — Me volteó fácilmente y aferró mi rostro con ambas manos, sin dejarme tomar una bocanada de aire acercó su rostro al mío y en una fracción de segundo me besó. Su lengua se paseó por mi boca, ávida y yo disfruté cada segundo que duró su caricia. Cuando se separó no abrí mis ojos, solo sonreí con mi rostro todavía en dirección a su boca y él acarició mi frente, apartando un mechón de cabello detrás de mí oreja.

— Me gustas Bella — Abrí mis ojos para mirar los suyos, lo hice callar con un leve _Shhh _y después puse mis labios entreabiertos sobre los de él acariciándolos levemente.

—Tú también me gustas, mucho, Edward Cullen— Dije sobre sus labios, él me apretó contra su cuerpo y me besó de vuelta. Luego de unos segundos de estar besándonos, sentimos pasos, muy seguidos y gritos acompañándolos.

— ¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡No entres al armario! ¡Hay… hay… hay una anaconda muy fea! — La molesta vocecilla siguió gritando y yo no quise hacerle caso, en cambio, mis labios siguieron ocupados.

— ¡Maldición Alice! ¡Vuelve a la habitación de Jasper! ¡Vuelve al clóset! — Gritó Emmett, enseguida sentí sus pasos más fuertes que los de Alice.

Oí un golpe contra la muralla y una seguidilla de quejidos, luego la puerta del armario de abrió y dejó entrar a Alice, que cayó al suelo, a nuestros pies. Y por si fuera poco, después del curioso suceso de la caída de Alice, los pasos de Emmett se sintieron más cercanos y su fornido cuerpo apareció por la puerta y se tropezó con el pequeño cuerpo de Alice que seguía tirado en el suelo, el golpe fue tremendo y él fue a parar como dos metros más adentro quedando sus piernas sobre Alice.

Alice, levantando su cabeza y empujando a Emmett nos miró sorprendida, él también.

— ¿Bella? — Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Edward y yo nos miramos y él asintiendo me tomó de la mano y salió corriendo del armario llevándose a Alice, que había logrado pararse de debajo de su hermano mayor, cuando salimos, Edward cerró la puerta y se rió de su propia maldad.

— ¡Oh vamos! ¡Abran! ¿No me dejarán aquí toda la noche verdad?

.

.

.

* * *

Perdonen el retraso, ojalá les guste y revieweenme Thanks!


	4. De emborracharme

Lo Cotidiano...

**V. De emborracharme y…**

_Hacer cosas indebidas, como un intento de violación. Lo de siempre._

_

* * *

_

.

.

.

En mi vida había soñado cosas raras. Hasta el extremo de pensar que era un pez que escuchaba música con mis audífonos saltando en una nube. Cuando me despertaba aún pensaba que lo era.

Ese y otros sueños, aún más escandalosos, eran las típicas cosas que mi subconsciente pensaba mientras dormía. Solo Dios sabe por qué.

Aunque… esta, al parecer, era una ocasión especial; en este sueño no había animales desfigurados ni nada que se les pareciera. Era yo misma durmiendo en una cama completamente distinta a la mía. Esta era dos veces más grande y con sábanas mucho más suaves en las que habitualmente dormía.

Y eso no era lo mejor.

A mi lado se encontraba el mismísimo Edward Cullen. Al parecer había pensado tanto en su persona últimamente, que mi consciencia se había apiadado de mí. Ahora ella me estaba dejando soñar con el objeto de mis deseos.

Aproveché de acercarme a él y abrazarle por debajo de sus brazos. Él me devolvió la caricia tomando mechones de mi pelo y tirando suavemente de algunos, eso me provocaba cosquillas.

Bajó lentamente y descansó la palma de su masculina mano sobre la parte baja de mi espalda.

Con el dedo índice de su otra mano trazó un camino desde mi nariz hasta mi cuello, pasando por los labios, el mentón y la parte de atrás de mi oreja derecha. Reí tontamente apretando más nuestros cuerpos.

Ahí fue cuando sentí un sonido extraño. Me moví un poco más y el sonido extraño se hizo presente nuevamente.

Con mis ojos aún cerrados fruncí el ceño. No quería abrirlos, pero el sonido se hizo tan desesperante que fue une necesidad.

Me bastaron solo quince segundos para darme cuenta de que esta ocasión especial, no era lo que parecía.

¡Ya me había parecido raro no estar soñando con deformidades!

Solo quince segundos en los que fijé mí vista en mi atuendo, el cual parecía emitir aquel sonido tan extraño.

Solo quince segundos en los que alcé mi vista para observar a mí alrededor.

… Solo quince malditos segundos en los que miré lentamente desde mi codo hasta donde desaparecía mi mano, ahí, debajo de un brazo que no era mío.

Debajo de ese pálido y musculoso brazo el cual estaba unido a un torso— completamente adherido al mío— y ese torso tenía un cuello, el que lógicamente tenía un rostro; ese rostro que miré con terror y que me devolvió una sonrisa torcida.

_Dos días antes…_

—No.

— ¡No! — Alice se enfurruñó cruzando los brazos. Yo rodé los ojos y Rosalie apretó los puños en torno a una malograda revista.

La pequeña duende caminó hacia una estantería y comenzó a mirar los productos. Luego de unos segundos en los que Rosalie se quebró una uña tanto apretar las hojas de la revista, Alice lanzó un alarido de emoción.

—Ese ¿Podría mostrármelo por favor? — Ella dirigió su mirada al pobre empleado que nos estaba atendiendo. Al principio aceptó gustoso cuando le informaron que debía ayudarnos. Después de un rato terminó arrastrando los pies detrás de Alice cada vez que ella se movía hiperactiva de un lado a otro.

— ¿Este? — él apuntó a una botella de un aspecto completamente suntuoso. Alice asintió aún con una sonrisa que mostraba su estado de extrema emoción.

Recibió la botella y el asistente salió del lugar a buscar otra de las tantas del mismo ejemplar que estaban en la bodega.

Esta era como la décima novena vez que iba y venía trayendo botellas distintas para que Alice las degustara.

— Me gusta el aspecto ¿Qué piensan? — Nos acercó la botella y al ver nuestros rostros la alejó — Tomaré eso como un si — luego siguió mirando la estantería.

—Aquí tiene señorita Cullen — El empleado le tendió una bandeja con nuevos vasos en los que había un líquido dorado transparente. Alice lo probó y su rostro se iluminó completamente.

— Rosalie ¡Pruébalo! — La rubia me miró con fastidio y luego se acercó y tomó el segundo vaso para probar el licor que contenía.

— Si, Alice, muy delicioso, igual que los últimos veinte que me hiciste probar, ahora ¡Vamos ya! — Yo no dije nada cuando se paró al lado mío.

El asistente al lado de nosotros miró disimuladamente hacia atrás con un semblante de esperanza.

— ¡Ya! ¡Está bien! — Le pasó la botella al chico y le dijo que quería esa y otras ocho más que le habían gustado, eso si, no tanto como ésta. Luego siguió hablando sola y solo entendí algunas palabras como _malas amigas _o _solo fueron dos horas._

— ¡Dios mío! — exclamó Rosalie dramáticamente. Bueno, yo también lo habría dicho solo que ella se me adelantó — Esto es increíble Alice. Nos tuviste como tres horas en ese local, los pies me tienen loca.

— No es para tanto… además ¡Es mi cumpleaños! Un poco de consideración. Ustedes saben que quiero que todo sea perfecto — Luego sonrió dando pequeños saltos con todas esas bolsas de comida que llevaba en la mano.

Por supuesto nosotras no nos habíamos salvado de cargar bultos, pues _para eso estábamos,_ había dicho Alice; éramos sus amigas y debíamos acompañarla en todo, hasta en lo más mínimo de los preparativos de su décimo octavo cumpleaños.

— No puedo creer que ya sea una adulta — expresó con suficiencia — ¡Ahora puedo beber sin que Carlisle me castigue!

Reí ante su locura. Nunca me había enterado de ningún castigo que le hubiera impuesto su padre adoptivo.

— ¿Es que alguna vez te castigó por eso? — pregunté riendo aún. Ella hizo un mohín.

— Pues no… — Rosalie rió escandalosamente y yo terminé por unirme a su show.

— Apresurémonos, aún falta la decoración que incluye la bola disco gigante, los cien focos de luces de colores, el bar, que debo escoger yo, las sillas altas ¡El DJ! ¡Oh! ¡Dejé todo para último momento! Diablos ¡Vamos chicas! — Continuó con su perorata mientras nos arrastró de un brazo.

— ¿Alice? ¡Son muchas cosas! — Me aterré — ¿No puedes hacerlo solo con Rose? — pregunté sabiendo la respuesta, aunque no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Rosalie me devolvió una mirada envenenada y Alice me miró haciéndome sentir culpable, de pronto, su rostro se iluminó y de un rápido movimiento sacó su móvil que llevaba en el pantalón.

— Vamos allá — Nos señaló un banquito en la plaza por la cual íbamos caminando (Estábamos en Seattle).

Cuando nos sentamos Rosalie soltó un suspiro de alivio y se sobó los pies.

— Con esos zapatos Rose, yo me moriría — La miré mientras refunfuñaba.

— Lo que ocurre es que me encantan, no puedo dejarlos.

— Ya, escuchen en silencio — Alice, haciendo caso omiso a nuestra conversación, acercó el teléfono a nuestros oídos y las tres nos apegamos para oír lo que fuera que Alice quería que oyéramos.

— ¿Qué ocurre Alice? ¿Rose y Bella se cansaron de ti tan temprano? — Mi corazón dio un vuelco al comprender que Alice había llamado a Edward y lo había puesto en altavoz, luego siguió palpitando de una forma desaforada mientras yo todavía oía su voz diciendo mi nombre una y mil veces en mi cabeza.

— Muy gracioso Edward, muy gracioso, aunque debo decirte que… — Ella titubeó y apareció una sonrisa en su rostro, el que adoptó el famoso semblante de Alice cuando hacía alguna maldad — que…

Que bien actuaba esta chica, de repente me impresionaba. Al ver que casi se me escapó una risita de los labios, puso el índice sobre su boca indicándome silencio.

— Suéltalo ya Alice — Edward esperó al teléfono y detrás se oyeron voces y risas.

— Tienes razón — dijo con una voz de derrota que por su rostro nadie le habría creído — Rose andaba con unos zapatos que le dejaron ampollas en los pies y tuvo que devolverse a su casa. Bella entró a una librería de la cual no pude sacarla más por que tenían sus libros favoritos con tapas duras y con imágenes ¡Son malas amigas! Aunque Bella me dijo que se demoraría poco, yo no le creí, solo me vine a la plaza del frente para llamarte— Alice se vio interrumpida por unas risotadas al otro lado de la línea.

Esperó algunos segundos y luego fingiendo enojo le gritó:

— ¡¿Me pusiste en altavoz?! ¡Maldito idiota! — Se carcajeó en silencio y luego volvió a hablar, esta vez más calmada — ¡Tú también eres un idiota Emmett! Y tú… Jasper, nunca pensé que me ibas a traicionar de esta forma.

Se sintieron ruidos extraños y palabrotas.

— Dámelo — ordenó una voz y luego volvió a hablar, esta vez, más cerca del móvil — Alice, no fue mi intención ¡En serio! ¡A Emmett se le ocurrió ponerlo en altavoz! ¡Perdóname! — Jasper esperó y Alice lloriqueó falsamente.

— Está bien, te perdono, solo por que me caes mejor que las otras dos chusmas, ahora bien… solo necesito un pequeño favorcito, ya que mis supuestas amigas me abandonaron — Esperó un segundo y agregó: — Necesito que me ayuden hoy, debo elegir las sillas y para que no sean tan femeninas necesito la opinión de un hombre ¿Podrías hacerlo por mí? — Replicó con voz dulce.

De fondo se oyeron gritos de burla por parte de Emmett y Edward. Típico de las últimas semanas, por algún motivo Jasper terminaba sonrojado cada vez que Alice le hablaba y Emmett junto con su hermano menor lo molestaban en cada oportunidad que tenían.

— Está bien, Alice, cualquier cosa por que me perdones y— _¡Me beses apasionadamente! _Fue Emmett quien terminó la frase de Jasper sin mayor reparo y éste último solo atinó a gritarle un _¡Entupido!_ antes de que Edward se pusiera el teléfono

— ¿Alice? — La zamarreé un poco al ver que seguía ensimismada con una sonrisa tonta en su cara.

— Si Edward, aquí estoy ¿Vendrán o no? Estoy sola como un perro en la plaza principal.

— Claro, estamos saliendo, nos vemos allá.

Alice cerró su móvil y se paró gritando.

— ¡Le gusto! ¡Lo sabía! ¿¡Qué mejor regalo para mi cumpleaños!?

Rosalie rió misteriosamente, Alice se dio cuenta, claro, a ella no se le escapaba ninguna.

— ¡Y tú lo sabías! No lo puedo creer…

— No podía delatar a mi hermano Alice, bastante tenía con que los tuyos lo molestaran siempre.

No está de sobra decir que a Alice no le quitó nadie la sonrisa de idiota en toda la tarde.

Cuando llegaron los chicos en el jeep de Emmett Alice nos mandó a escondernos detrás de un árbol y ella se quedó donde estábamos, haciéndose la víctima con un montón considerable de bolsas a su alrededor.

Emmett se bajó de un salto y Edward lo siguió desde el asiento del copiloto. Hubo algún tipo de problema por que ambos tuvieron que volver para bajar casi a rastras a Jasper.

— Hermanita — Emmett sonrió mostrando sus infantiles hoyuelos.

Alice no le prestó atención, sino que solo atinó a mirar a Jasper que estaba escondido detrás de Edward, no dijo nada.

— Ya vamos, que me queda demasiado por hacer ¡Vamos chicas! — Rosalie caminó lo mejor que pudo con los pies que ya no le respondían muy bien y yo salí detrás de ella.

— ¡Eres una mentirosa! ¡Iba en la etapa numero cien del mejor juego de mi vida y por tu culpa no pude seguir jugando! — Emmett la miró ofendido.

— Es el karma Emmett, eso te pasa por andar poniendo teléfonos en altavoz — Replicó caminando con su mentón en alto.

— Hola Bella — Me giré para responderle a Edward y me atraganté con mi propia saliva ¡Que vergüenza! — ¿Estás bien? — Me miró preocupado.

— Si, si… no hay problema — Le sonreí débilmente. Solo me di cuenta que todos iban callados y nos miraban furtivamente unos segundos después de no escuchar los alegatos de siempre de Emmett. Me sonrojé de sobremanera.

— ¡Vamos a ver la bola gigante! — Alice bailó felizmente hasta la tienda donde anunciaban de todo para las más grandiosas fiestas de todo tipo.

El gasto fue exuberante, según yo. Aunque Alice insistió que para sus dieciséis había gastado más. Edward me apoyó.

— Carlisle te requisará tus tarjetas de crédito — dijo divertido.

Después de comprar la famosa bola, fuimos a ver los bares que la tienda se encargaría de transportar hasta la gran casa de los Cullen. La pequeña duende eligió el más largo por que según ella iban a haber _varios_ invitados.

Durante la tarde estuvimos viendo la decoración, la iluminación y elegimos al DJ entre todos, aunque Edward no fue muy partícipe ya que según él, toda la música que le gustaba no era bailable ni para poner en una fiesta, así que lo tenía sin cuidado.

Por último fuimos a ver las sillas altas del bar. A Alice le habían gustado unas sillas de color rosa…

— Estás de guasa si crees que yo me voy a sentar en esas malditas sillas afeminadas — había dicho Emmett y Jasper había sonreído nerviosamente, llevaba todo el viaje más silencioso que de costumbre.

Finalmente había escogido las más modernas de un color rojo.

A la pobre de Rosalie no le daban más los pies así que había tenido que quitarse los zapatos. Estaba dispuesta a caminar así, pero Emmett se había opuesto terminantemente ante la decisión de su novia y la había cargado a donde quiera que íbamos.

— Lo siento tanto Emmett — Él, lejos de estar cansado o enojado, se encontraba de lo más feliz. Le había contestado; _No te preocupes amor, antes de esto solo te había tocado una pierna y había sido casualmente _— Eres un pervertido… y aún así te quiero — luego se habían besado apasionadamente delante de todos nosotros echándonos en cara a los demás que éramos unos perdedores sin novio (a).

Aunque Alice se encontraba de lo más contenta y eso no le había perturbado en lo más absoluto. En confidencial me había confesado que sentía que le iba a ocurrir algo de suma importancia para su vida en el ámbito amoroso. Ahí deseé tener el mismo don de ella para saber sobre las premoniciones acerca mi vida afectiva.

Al final del día como a las diez de la noche llegamos exhaustos a la casa de los Cullen donde dormiríamos ésta y la siguiente noche, Jasper, Rose y yo.

Mi padre había alegado poco y nada, algo que me sorprendió.

— ¿Y en qué habitación dormirás? — Me miró suspicazmente mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

— En la habitación de Alice, y Rose también estará ahí.

— Bien… si, supongo que si ¿Estará Carlisle? ¿Y Esme? — miré hacia otro lado y le respondí con una mentira, de esas piadosas.

— Claro — Carlisle y Esme se irían un día antes del cumpleaños, luego de la cena — a la cual estaba invitado mi padre— viajarían a la isla que Carlisle le había regalado a su esposa para dejarnos disfrutar la fiesta en paz, ya que Alice había replicado que ya no era una niña y que sabía tomar decisiones responsablemente, además que era una fiesta para adolescentes no para padres, por no decir abuelos — Es lo que ella me había dicho.

— Bueno, hay que comprenderla terroncito, no creo que haga nada malo, es solo una niña — Le había dicho la dulce Esme a su esposo Carlisle.

Así, teníamos la casa a nuestra disposición y era de lo mejor, según Alice.

Al día siguiente nos vestimos con trajes de etiqueta — Alice me había obligado a comprar uno, lamentablemente no podía ir a su cena con jeans — y cenamos a las ocho con una enorme mesa para toda la familia de Alice. Me había pasado la noche saludando a gente desconocida de la cual solo sabía su nombre hasta dos segundos después de que me lo nombraban.

Edward gentilmente me había acompañado entre la muchedumbre presentándome a cuanta persona se le atravesaba.

Cuando dieron alrededor de la una de la madrugada la gente comenzó a abandonar el lugar, otra ronda de contacto con gente desconocida para mi. Fue un verdadero suplicio.

— Que la pasen bien chicos y feliz cumpleaños Alice — Mi padre se acercó a Alice y ella se lanzó a sus brazos sorprendiéndolo.

— ¡Gracias Charlie! Cuidaré de Bella — Rodé los ojos y mi padre finalmente se fue, no sin antes de despedirse de Carlisle y Esme. Di gracias a Dios que no se le ocurrió preguntarles si iban a estar o no el día de la fiesta. Eso habría resultado desastroso.

— Este será el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, además, mañana Jasper será mi novio — Se rió saltando en su cama.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Me recosté en su cama de dos plazas al lado de Rosalie que se estaba pintando las uñas de los pies.

— Solo lo sé. Hoy día se escondió de mi en todo momento, después de lo ocurrido con Emmett no quiere verme ni en sus sueños, pero mañana será un día interesante. Si no me dice lo que siente me veré en la obligación de acorralarlo en alguna parte de la casa — Sonrió maniáticamente — Tú también deberías acorralar a Edward, Bella. Tal vez así esta casa quede libre de tensión sexual antes de que termine la fiesta — Dijo esto último como si estuviéramos hablando de algo tan normal como un tema diario acerca de qué película veríamos el próximo fin de semana.

Rosalie soltó una risotada que se oyó en toda la casa. Y era una gran casa.

— ¡Alice! ¡Cómo se te ocurre decir una cosa así! — Me sonrojé para no perder mi estilo y miré hacia abajo.

— ¡Si, Alice! Los oídos de Bella son vírgenes ¿No te das cuenta? — Rosalie habló solo para dejarme en vergüenza una vez más.

— No sé de que hablan, buenas noches ¡Apaga la luz Alice y no hables!

— Pero si son recién las dos, debemos hablar de cosas de chi— la hice callar con un sonoro _¡SHHH!_

— No digas chicas Alice, adiós.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada y en algún momento me dormí. Al día siguiente me desperté sola y sin recuerdos de los sueños de aquella noche.

Me levanté de la cama aún adormilada sin ver bien y salí de la habitación tal como estaba. Más tarde recordaría que no estaba en mi casa y que tampoco llevaba el pijama que habitualmente usaba.

Bajé al primer piso y de súbito choqué contra un cuerpo; terminé en el piso refregándome los ojos para lograr ver a quien debía decirle sus buenas palabrotas.

— ¡Oh! … Edward — Mi fantástica idea se fue a la punta de un cerro y no dije nada. Él sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, por algún motivo desvió su mirada de mi rostro para fijarla en mi cuerpo y se acercó a mí.

— Te ayudo — Tomó mis manos y me levantó fácilmente — Debo suponer que por las mañanas eres media patosa ¿No? — sonrió de lado.

— Ajá — Fue mi ingeniosa respuesta.

— Bueno, será mejor que vaya a hacer lo que me encargó Alice ¡Ah! Lo siento por el choque — Caminó lentamente de espaldas mirándome y luego desapareció por una puerta desconocida para mí.

— ¡Bella! Vaya, vaya — ¡No! Solo me faltaba encontrarme con él — ¿Por casualidad vienes a bailarnos un strip tease? — Se carcajeó ante su broma.

— ¿Y por qué diablos habría de hacer eso? — inquirí un poco más espabilada.

— No lo sé, tú dímelo — Pude sentir su masculino olor cuando pasó por al lado mío y me dijo al oído: — Bonita ropa.

Luego siguió caminando hacia la puerta por donde Edward había desaparecido.

Detrás de Emmett venia Jasper con Rosalie, ambos riéndose.

— ¡Bella! ¡Ve a cambiarte! ¡Solo quedan diez horas para la fiesta! ¡Y necesitamos la mitad de esas horas para arreglarnos! — Alice venía chillando desde la cocina con paquetes en sus manos.

¿Qué les pasaba a todos con mi ropa? Se me ocurrió la brillante idea de mirar hacia abajo y casi me desmayo de la impresión.

¡POR MI ABUELITA QUE ESTABA EN EL CIELO!

Ahí, donde recién había mirado, se encontraban mis pies descalzos y para arriba mis piernas que estaban tapadas por _nada_. Mi torso estaba cubierto por un vestido que tapaba el diez por ciento de mi cuerpo. ¡Maldición! Había olvidado completamente que el día anterior Alice me había pasado un pijama suyo a falto del mío— Un babydoll—. Supuse que nadie me vería así, aunque ahora que me daba cuenta, había errado magníficamente.

Corrí por las escaleras agarrándome el trasero para que no se me viera nada mientras Rosalie y Jasper seguían riendo a mis espaldas.

A las ocho de la tarde estábamos todos exhaustos en la sala, recostados en el sillón. Excepto Alice. Ella seguí igual de hiperactiva que en la mañana.

— ¡Beeeeeellaaaaaa! — Me tenía de los nervios. Honestamente — Ven a cambiarte ¡Ahora!

— Vamos — Rosalie se paró del sofá — En el cual estábamos descansando hacía tres segundos — y caminó escaleras arriba. Yo la seguí.

Mi vestido era simple, por que yo lo había querido así, aunque Alice también había metido sus manos en el asunto. Era de un color negro y contrastaba con mi piel, era sin tirantes y caía libre desde debajo de mis pechos hasta la mitad del muslo. Alice prácticamente me había obligado a comprarlo. No solo por que quería que todos vieran mis piernas, las que no salían nunca al aire libre, si no por que el maldito vestido tenía lentejuelas. Eran bastante elegantes, pero no iban para nada conmigo.

En fin, había insistido en que dejara que _todos_ vieran mis piernas. Yo no discutí más por que sabía de antemano que esa era una batalla perdida.

Rosalie se veía magnífica, aún más que de costumbre, con su vestido cortísimo dejando ver sus largas y esbeltas piernas. Era morado al igual que sus zapatos.

Alice se veía simplemente hermosa. Tenía un vestido blanco que dejaba ver sus pequeñas curvas al ser acoplado a su cuerpo. El largo era el mismo que el mío. Llevaba unas sandalias con taco — _Para alcanzar el rostro de Jasper ¿Para qué más?_ — de un color plateado y el cabello lo llevaba liso. Por último, unos aros largos adornaban su rostro.

— ¡Si! ¡Bella! ¡Rose! ¡Quedan cinco minutos! — Era increíble lo rápido que se habían pasado las horas en la habitación — Vamos ¡Vamos!

Salió de la habitación y Rosalie la siguió. Yo caminé como pude con los zapatos que Alice me había comprado. El largo del taco era la mitad de los de ella, pero aún así me costaba caminar.

Mientras intentaba ir por las escaleras comenzó a sonar una música electrónica de lo más movida.

Yo solo seguí caminando y me sorprendí al ver que podía hacerlo sin caerme.

Cuando llegué al salón vi que ya habían como treinta personas, algunas bailando y otras sentadas en el bar.

— ¡Bella! ¡Ven aquí! — Miré hacia la dirección del grito y vi que era Jasper apuntándome con una mano la silla a su lado.

— Wow, es bastante gente — dije cuando me senté al lado de Rosalie.

— Bella, ¿No creerás que esta es toda verdad? — Bueno… eso es lo que pensaba yo…

Al ver que me quedé en silencio continuó hablando.

— Son recién las diez de la noche, faltan al menos unas cien que llegarán entre las diez y media y las once y media, es la hora cuando se prende el ambiente.

¡Cien personas! Vaya…

— ¿Y Alice? — Miré hacia todos lados pero no la encontré.

— Debe estar recibiendo a los invitados en la entrada — Rosalie me contestó mientras recibía un trago que le había entregado el barman.

— ¡Vamos a bailar Rose! — No sé en qué momento Emmett hizo su aparición. Solo sé que se llevó a rastras a mi amiga y me dejó con Jasper.

— ¿Bailas Bella? — Se inclinó hacia mí haciendo una reverencia.

Ni loca. No. No.

— ¡No, gracias! No sé bailar, además podría caerme con estos zapatos y—

— Vamos — Me tomó de la cintura y me llevó a la pista.

— ¡Jasper!

Como era de esperar no me hizo caso y cuando llegamos al centro me puso suavemente contra su cuerpo y empezó a moverse.

No fue tan mal después de todo, él sabía menearse y mi cuerpo lo seguía a él.

Luego de un par de canciones me preguntó si quería que paráramos para que yo me hidratara un poco.

— Yo no tomo bebidas alcohólicas Jasper, nunca lo he hecho y me temo que si lo hago ahora sucederán cosas horribles, como emborracharme al primer sorbo y hacer cualquier estupidez.

Él se rió.

— Puedes pedir un vaso de agua, vamos — Caminamos hacia el bar y al fin Alice apareció con una chica alta y hermosa.

— Bella ¡Jasper! Les presento a Tanya. Tanya, ella es Bella y él es Jasper, con quien tengo un asunto pendiente cerca de una pared, si me disculpan; adiós — quedé tan sorprendida como Jasper cuando Alice lo tomó de la camisa y se lo llevó hacia un lugar desconocido. No pensé que haría lo que había dicho la noche anterior.

— Hola Bella, así que ¿Eres la mejor amiga de Alice? — Tanya se sentó a mi lado y pidió un trago con un nombre raro.

— Si, con Rosalie y Alice somos muy amigas — Bebí de mi vaso de agua mirándola, sin duda era preciosa. Maldición. Llegué a la conclusión de que solo yo era una chica normal sin ningún brillo.

— ¡Válgame Dios! — Me sobresalté al oír su gritillo de emoción, miré su rostro y me di cuenta de que miraba hacia algún punto desconocido — ¿Quién es él? ¿Lo conoces?

Miré hacia donde ella estaba mirando. ¡Pero claro que lo conocía! ¿Cómo no lo iba a conocer? Comencé a hiperventilar. Ojala la muy… no se haya dado cuenta. Traté de contestarle lo mejor que pude.

— No, la verdad es que no lo conozco. Lo siento — Agregué entre dientes.

— Pues yo si lo haré, ahora mismo. Nos vemos, Bella — Se paró y caminó sensualmente hacia donde estaba Edward riendo con otros chicos que yo no había visto jamás en mi vida.

Observé la escena con los dientes apretados, sentada sola en el bar con el vaso de agua en mi mano.

La fea de Tanya — Su nuevo sobrenombre — se acercó a Edward y le habló algo al oído que lo hizo sonreír. Se alejaron de los muchachos y caminaron hacia donde estaban todos bailando. Lógicamente él comenzó a bailar con Tanya de una manera que envidié no ser ella en ese momento.

Apreté el labio superior con mis dientes y me volteé violentamente.

— ¡Quiero un trago! — El barman me miró estupefacto y me preguntó cual de todos.

¡Magnífico! Debí suponer que serían miles de tipos, dado que Alice nos había tenido en la maldita tienda por más de dos horas.

— De cualquiera, solo dame uno — El chico me pasó un vaso con un paraguas de papel y un trozo de limón. Deseché rápidamente el estúpido paraguas y me comí el limón con cáscara y todo. Después, me bebí el trago en un segundo, de un solo sorbo.

¿¡Dónde estaba todo el mundo!? ¡Me tenían sola en este lugar donde no conocía a nadie!

— Hola, Bella ¿Bailamos un rato? — Me volteé y negué con la cabeza torpemente al ver a Mike Newton frente a mí.

— ¡No quiero! — Él me miró como si estuviera loca.

— Un _no, gracias_ habría bastado.

— Vete a la mierda — Repliqué en voz baja cuando se fue, _wow_… el trago ya estaba haciendo efecto.

— ¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡El barman guapo! ¿Me das otro por favor? — me entregó el vaso con un _claro, preciosa_ y yo me lo tomé de la misma forma que el anterior.

Dios… Seguramente Alice estaba en algún lugar de la casa teniendo sexo con Jasper. Si. Eso era. Por eso no estaba conmigo.

Rosalie seguía pegada como lapa a Emmett mientras bailaban besándose.

Y yo estaba sola en el bar donde varias personas me miraban como si estuviera loca. G-e-n-i-a-l.

Durante el tiempo que estuve sentada, no recuerdo cuanto, pedí varios vasitos de ese licor que tanto me había gustado y no me importó. Esto era de lo mejor, sinceramente.

Todo lo que tenía en mi cabeza eran las imágenes de Edward bailando con la fea de Tanya. Quería apretarla con ambas manos hasta descuartizarla.

Estaba pensando en las formas de alejarla de Edward cuando apareció Alice a mi lado. Lucía un poco atontada.

— ¡A que no adivinas! — Se sentó en la silla que estaba a mi lado y esperó a que yo dijera _no lo sé_, cosa que nunca dije por que estaba muy ebria para responder algo. Y aún no sé como tengo recuerdos de aquella noche.

— ¡Tengo novio! ¡Y adivina quien es! — Esperó otros segundos y al ver que yo no dije nada y que estaba un poco ida, respondió ella.

— ¡Es Eric! ¿Lo puedes creer? Estoy enamorada — La miré desorientada.

— ¿No era que te gustaba Jasper? — Alice se pasó una mano por su cara en señal de fastidio.

— ¡Pues claro que me gusta Jasper! ¡Hasta lo acorralé en la pared de mi habitación! ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? — Yo asentí y apoyé mi brazo en el mesón del bar… o eso es lo que debería haber pasado, en vez de que mi brazo pasara de largo y me golpeara la cara contra la madera.

— ¡Oh Dios! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Estás ebria! — Alice se rió fuertemente.

La música seguía sonando vigorosamente y las lentejuelas de mi vestido me tenían de los nervios. Ignoré una vez más el traje, como llevaba haciendo toda la noche.

— ¡Claro que no! — Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y miré hacia otro lado.

— ¡Haz el cuatro y lo creeré! — Yo la miré y me tembló la vista. Obviamente no iba poder hacerlo.

— No pienso — Ella se carcajeó nuevamente.

— Dijiste que nunca beberías. Ya veo que hasta el más fuerte cae… ¿Quieres que le diga a alguien que te lleve a un lugar más tranquilo? Después me explicarás por qué estás en este estado… — Dijo pensativamente y me asusté.

No quería decirle por qué estaba en así. Me molestaría de por vida, así que acepté que me llevara lejos de aquel lugar desde donde podía ver todo lo que Tanya y Edward hacían.

— Espera aquí, traeré a alguien.

— ¡No! Yo quiero que tú lo hagas — Por supuesto no escuchó mis réplicas y me dejó abandonada.

Esperé un poco más con la cabeza en el mesón.

Súbitamente un brazo asió mi cintura y me sacó con facilidad del alto asiento. Me percaté de quien era solo por su aroma.

— Edward ¡No deberías haber venido! — Lo miré con furia y el se dio cuenta.

— ¿Por qué no? — Inquirió mientras caminábamos a no sé donde.

— Por que, Tanya — dije su nombre con bastante sarcasmo — debe estar esperándote.

Él no dijo nada mientras sonreía.

— ¿Y de qué te ríes ahora? ¿Eh? — Me solté de él y me tambaleé como la gelatina. Qué vergüenza.

— Ve con cuidado Bella ¿Por qué no me dejas llevarte? Podrías caerte — Me siguió mientras yo caminaba por las escaleras pretendiendo indiferencia.

— ¡No! ¡Vete con Tanya! Déjame sola — Seguí mi camino y cuando me disponía entrar a la habitación que creía era de Alice, él me sujetó por la cintura.

— ¿Adónde crees que vas? Y no, no volveré con Tanya ¿Por qué tan preocupada por eso? — Me miró a los ojos mientras esperaba que yo le diera una respuesta inmovilizándome por la cintura.

De pronto un calor extraño se extendió por mi cuerpo, recuerdo bien esa sensación. Comenzó por mi estómago y llegó hasta la punta de mis extremidades. Debe haber sido es calorcillo el que hizo que tomara con fuerza ambos costados de la cabeza de Edward y la acercara a mi rostro para luego besarlo.

En ese momento me estaba riendo en mi mente. Según mi _sano_ criterio era una situación divertida.

Edward sorpresivamente me acercó más a su cuerpo y comenzó a besarme también, introduciendo su lengua en mi boca y acariciando la mía.

— Deberías saber que ahora me encuentro bastante ebria, Edward — cuando solté su rostro me reí tontamente —_Y que me encantas_. Alice me dijo que los ebrios no mentían, así que ya sabes que estoy hablando seriamente, aunque esté riendo como una tonta — solté una risotada y me pegué en la cabeza con la pared.

— Sé que estás hablando seriamente Bella. No creas que no me había dado cuenta de que te gusto — Sonrió torcidamente.

— ¿Ah, si? ¿¡Y por qué diablos estabas bailando con esa, esa, esa…!? — No se me ocurrió ningún nombre ingenioso.

— Por que habría sido muy descortés negarme ¿Entiendes? — Se alejó de mí, cosa que me molestó más de lo que debería haberme molestado.

Me reí de nuevo.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? — Aún estaba sorprendida por que no me había trabado con las palabras en ningún momento. Era genial: Yo era una ebria especial.

Me acerqué a él y volví a besarlo. En ese momento me pareció de lo más cotidiano, así que seguí haciéndolo al ver que él no se negó en ningún momento.

O tal vez me había apresurado en hablar. Se separó lentamente de mí, saboreando aquellos últimos segundos.

— Será mejor que vayas a dormir Bella, no quiero que hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás mañana. Bueno… algo más de lo que ya hayas hecho — sonrió de lado y se alejó nuevamente de mí.

Me apuré para agarrarlo de la mano y lo arrastré escaleras arriba, él se resistió preguntándome que era lo que estaba haciendo.

— Subiendo las escaleras Edward ¡Sube conmigo! Te mostraré un pajarito arriba.

Se rió mientras subíamos al tercer piso.

— Arriba está solo mi cuarto y no hay ningún pajarito.

— Eso es lo mejor de todo.

— ¿Cuál? ¿El cuarto o que no hay ningún pajarito? — Llegamos arriba y caminé rápidamente. Solo ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba demasiado ebria para darme cuenta de que Edward nunca haría nada conmigo si me encontraba en ese estado.

— El cuarto por supuesto — Abrí la puerta y lo obligué a que se sentara en la gran cama. Luego, me senté en sus piernas y lo besé por tercera vez. Él puso sus manos en mis muslos y los apretó levemente.

— Bella — Seguí besándolo — Bella… — No quise prestar atención, sus labios eran demasiado deliciosos como para darme el lujo de dejarlos. Ahora podía hacer lo que quisiera. ¡Estaba ebria! ¿Qué importaba? — Bella, por favor, no me hagas esto — dijo entre mis besos.

— ¿Qué Edward? ¿Por qué no me dejas besarte y te callas?

— Por que no estás sobria y por que no podré parar, por favor, no quiero hacer nada que tú no quieras, aunque lo desee más de lo que pensaba.

— ¡Si quiero! — ¿No se daba cuenta? ¿Es que es estúpido?

— Eso dices ahora ¿Qué pasará mañana? — Me besó en el cuello y luego se paró conmigo en sus brazos, me depositó en su cama mientras yo refunfuñaba.

— Mañana pasará ¡Lo que pase! ¡NO me interesa! — jadeé de desesperación.

— A mi si me interesa la opinión que tengas de mi, Bella — Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos en los que solo oímos el ruido de la música lejana y las malditas lentejuelas de mi vestido cuando moví una pierna.

Terminé por rendirme por alguna razón que no recuerdo y puse mi cabeza en su almohada.

— Te dejaré para que duermas, ya son las dos de la madrugada.

Me paré de inmediato al ver sus intenciones.

— ¡No! Edward… Duerme conmigo — Tanteé en la oscuridad hasta que llegué hasta su cuerpo — Por favor — Agregué a final.

Él esperó algunos segundos y luego, titubeante, se acercó a mí y me recostó sobre la cama. Retiró los zapatos de mis pies y puso las sábanas sobre mi cuerpo.

Se recostó a mi lado luego de sacarse las zapatillas.

— Duerme, Bella.

Me fastidió un poco que no quisiera acercarse a mi, así que si Maoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Maoma… o algo parecido.

— ¿No intentarás nada más verdad? — Edward se apresuró a preguntarme luego de que yo me abrazara a él.

— Ya entendí que no quieres nada conmigo Edward, buenas noches — Cerré los ojos, ya estaba media adormilada.

— No es eso, Bella. Debes saber que me gustas mucho, pero prefiero esperar hasta que estés en tus cabales ¿De acuerdo? — Sonreí al sentir como su pecho subía y bajaba conforme respiraba.

Me vino un nuevo ataque de risa. ¡QUE IDIOTEZ DE MI PARTE! ¡EMBORRACHARME Y ACOSAR A EDWARD! ¡Ahora me daba cuenta de la cagada de situación!

— ¿Puedo besarte? — Me reí fuertemente.

— Bella, duer— Saboreé sus labios por última vez y me dormí en sus brazos.

No pensé antes de dormirme, que al otro día despertaría pegada a Edward y _Sobria_.

— ¡Por la mismísima m—! — Me tapé la boca cuando me di cuenta de que esto no era un sueño. En realidad no estaba soñando con que Edward Cullen estaba en la misma cama que yo. ¡Estaba en la misma cama que yo!

Me separé abruptamente de él y lo miré con terror. A juzgar por la ropa que llevaba no había pasado _nada_ entre él y yo. Además él también estaba vestido.

…

¡Qué dolor de cabeza! Sentía como si se me estuviera partiendo la cabeza.

Me dije a mi misma: ¡Céntrate Bella!

Estaba en la habitación de Edward, en la cama de Edward ¡CON Edward!

— Oh — emití una débil queja cuando me paré de la cama.

— ¿Estás bien? — Me volteé lentamente y me enfurecí.

— ¡Por supuesto que no, maldición! ¿Se puede saber que hago aquí? ¿Me acosté contigo? — Terminé gritando.

— Ouch, Bella. Eso duele.

Le observé mientras me miraba realmente ofendido.

— Lo siento — admití finalmente y de a poco comenzaron a llegar algunas imágenes de la noche anterior.

Edward bailando con la fea de Tanya, yo emborrachándome y acorralándolo, _besándolo contra su voluntad_.

Dios-mío.

Simplemente Dios mío.

Corrí hasta la puerta e intenté abrirla pero estaba cerrada con llave.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Me volteé frenética al ver que Edward ni se inmutaba con la situación.

— ¿Qué, _qué_ ocurre? ¡¿Edward?! ¡Me emborraché anoche y casi—! — Paré de hablar al pensar lo que iba a decir ¡Este era el peor día de mi vida! — ¡Edward! ¡Intenté abusar de ti! ¿Cómo quieres que te mire ahora?

El muy idiota se rió y nada más.

— ¿Me dejarás salir si o no?

Él simplemente dijo cualquier estupidez mientras se paraba de la cama y me alcanzaba hasta la puerta.

— Te ves adorable sonrojada.

— ¿Qué haces? — Me apegué a la puerta mientras lo veía acercarse a mí.

Sonrió sensualmente y me besó en el cuello — Me temblaron las piernas— murmurando algo sobre los borrachos que nunca mentían, luego respondió a mi pregunta:

— Obviamente seguir con el asunto de anoche Bella. Ahora que estás sobria nada me detiene.

.

.

.

* * *

Primero que todo; quiero disculparme sinceramente por el atrasito. Dejé la razón en mi perfil, no es una gran cosa, pero no quería dejar una nota en la historia por que todos detestamos eso ¿Verdad? Bueno si no lo leyeron, se los digo aquí: Tuve un pequeñito problema de concentración, imaginación, etc. Las ideas me llegaban pero no podía desarrollarlas, lamentablemente.

Aunque este capítulo es más largo, asi que ojalá les guste. Lo hize un poco mas extenso para que me perdonen ¡Por fa!

Gracias a las personitas que leen Lo Cotidiano, por ustedes sigo escribiendo. Adiós y muchos besos.

Dashian. 


	5. De copiarle el examen

Hola, hola. Aquí va el sexto capítulo de _**Lo Cotidiano**_ y ojalá que lo disfruten. Obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, si fueran míos no estaría escribiendo en esto sitio tan genial. Solo soy dueña de la historia. Enjoy.

* * *

Lo Cotidiano...

**VI. De copiarle el examen.**

_¡Es su culpa! El brazo se pone en la mesa cuando se hace un examen ¡No en la silla! _

_

* * *

  
_

Bien, oficialmente soy la más _loser_ del instituto. Eso me pasa por ser tan floja a veces.

En serio, yo no soy tonta… solo que a ratos me aburro hasta la muerte de estudiar. ¡No! No es a veces, solo me ha pasado dos veces, ésta es la segunda, la primera, sin embargo fue muy distinta a ésta, esa vez no tuve ninguna oportunidad de plagiarle a nadie su trabajo.

Fue el año pasado cuando me sucedió, y fue en literatura. Recuerdo que me ocurrió cuando recién había llegado a Forks y estaba de los nervios, me alteraba por cualquier cosa, además estaba enojada, aunque cuidaba mi carácter frente a mi padre. Un día me dio un berrinche y no estudié para el examen que tenía el día siguiente… por supuesto en la mañana me desesperé y traté de estudiar algunos minutos. No lo logré. El examen fue un fiasco, me senté al lado de un bueno para nada y no tuve oportunidad ni siquiera de copiarle sus respuestas por muy malas que estuvieran, por que se sentaba con un brazo sobre la hoja y el cuerpo, literalmente, sobre el examen. Después, mis compañeros amablemente, me dijeron que su nombre era Chris.

Pero ese es otro cuento. El punto es que estaba bastante desesperada. Está bien que todo lo malo me pase mí, físicamente hablando, pero ¿Tan mala había sido en mi vida pasada que ahora sufría daños sicológicos?

Lo dudo, realmente.

Estaba sentada en mi habitación tambaleándome y temblando. Por supuesto había una razón muy buena por la cual me encontraba así.

Lo recordaba y no me lo creía. Tocaba mis labios nuevamente y aún recordando el delicioso sabor, pensaba que había sido un sueño. Uno maravilloso, debo decir. Uno que sobrepasaba con creces al último sueño extraordinario que había tenido.

Me paré de la cama con las piernas como gelatina y me paseé nerviosamente por la habitación. Di un par de vueltas con la esperanza de que mis piernas no siguieran temblando fuera de control, pero fallé estrepitosamente. Me agarré del escritorio y se cayeron las cosas que estaban sobre él.

— ¡Ya llegué Bella! — Fue tanto el susto que salté, literalmente, y mi corazón palpitó rápidamente. Era tal mi estado de ensueño que ni siquiera había oído la puerta cuando mi padre había entrado a la casa — ¿Estás o no? — Gritó de nuevo al no oírme.

— ¡S-si! — La voz me salió temblorosa y ronca. Tuve que aclararme la garganta — ¡Si papá! Bajaré a calentar la comida en un minuto.

Me paré frente al espejo que había en la muralla y me pasé las manos por mi cabello desordenado. Moví piernas y brazos y cuando estuve un poco más calmada bajé las escaleras.

Mi padre estaba sentado frente a la televisión viendo un partido de basketball.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Justo cuando iba entrando a la cocina mi padre me detuvo. Me volteé lentamente y esboce una sonrisa que aparentaba ser normal.

— ¿De que? — Me hice la tonta y me dispuse a seguir mi camino hacia la cocina cuando habló de nuevo.

—Te noto un poco… nerviosa— Pensó un poco en la palabra y estuve segura de que iba a decir otra cosa. Me reí frenéticamente.

— Nada que ver pá, estás imaginando cosas, calentaré la comida— Esta vez caminé rápido y Charlie no tuvo tiempo de hacerme más preguntas.

Ese día comimos en silencio. Era normal hablar tan solo unas palabras acerca de su trabajo y el instituto, pero esta vez yo estaba mas silenciosa que de costumbre. Mi padre lo notó, pero no dijo nada. Seguramente pensó que yo no iba a contarle mis problemas si me seguía preguntando cosas. Y pensó bien.

Subí a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama luego de que Charlie fuera a ver otro partido a la casa de su amigo, Billy Black. Deseaba en lo más profundo de mí ser poder dormir en este momento, pero no conseguía hacerlo. Maldita sea. El recuerdo rondaba en mi cabeza y no lograba alejarlo. Aunque no estaba segura de querer.

Pero, ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

Era obvio que no quería olvidarlo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría?

Por Dios santo, ¡Si había recibido un beso de _él_! Seguramente el recuerdo tardaría por lo menos un par de semanas en desvanecerse.

O tal vez lo recordaría por siempre…

Sí. Estoy segura de que lo recordaría por siempre. En parte por que nunca supuse que iba a ser así. De todas las veces que imaginé que alguien me daba un beso, ese alguien era una persona de lo más normal: cara normal, cabello normal, cuerpo normal, todo normal.

Pero no había sido así, si no que todo lo contrario a lo normal. Empezando por el motivo de ese beso.

Mientras recordaba una y otra vez aquella situación ocurrida hacía menos de dos horas y que me hacía sonreír como tonta, un ruidito molesto comenzó a sonar cercano a mi oído.

Volteé mi rostro hacia la mesita al lado de mi cama y miré un rato el teléfono que sonaba y vibraba, avisándome que tenía un mensaje sin leer.

Finalmente me di por vencida y estiré un brazo, perezosa, hacia el aparato del demonio.

Todo lo que tuve que hacer para ver el recado de mi mejor amiga fue apretar la tecla con la que se abría el mensaje.

_Mensaje recibido. _

_Alice_

_¡Maldita! ¡Creí que éramos amigas! Te golpearé la próxima vez que te vea por no contarme que te liaste con mi hermano. Besos. _

Oh…

Entonces ella ya lo sabía ¡¿Y como se había enterado?! Me tiré pesadamente en la cama y sentí algo arrugándose en mi espalda.

Miré la hoja sumiéndome nuevamente en esos pensamientos que tanto me gustaban.

Había obtenido la nota máxima y todo gracias a _él_.

_Todo comenzó…_

Ese día empezábamos con la materia nueva en clase de biología. Yo estaba atenta ya que me encantaba todo lo que tenía que ver con herencia y leyes de Mendel. Pensaba que era simplemente genial.

Estuve pendiente hasta diez minutos después de que el profesor había comenzado con su charla acerca de los genes dominantes y recesivos...

Hasta que la puerta se abrió luego de unos golpes. Entonces lo vi, yo estaba sentada en mi escritorio — El cual no compartía con nadie a diferencia de mis compañeros — cuando entró caminando relajadamente con un papel en la mano.

Era precioso. Estoy segura de que todas las chicas en el salón quedaron mirándolo embobadas, al igual que yo.

— Escuchen todos, éste es Edward Cullen, un estudiante recién trasferido a la secundaria de Forks — El profesor no dio más explicaciones y lo mandó a sentarse. A mi lado. Genial. Como yo era _tan_ sociable, seguramente seríamos grandes amigos. Y que quede claro que no estaba hablando en serio.

El objeto perfecto caminó hacia mí con expresión amistosa.

Yo miré hacia abajo sonrojada al ver que no dejaba de mirarme.

Estaba decidida a no hablarle. Seguramente estropearía todo y quedaría como una tonta. Pero todo mi plan no funcionó para nada, por que él me habló y casi me desmayo al oír su voz.

— Hola, compañera nueva — Levanté mi cabeza lentamente y casi solté un gemido al ver su rostro sublime. Esperé, seguramente que mi voz hiciera acto de presencia, cosa que nunca sucedió.

— Bueno… es ahora cuando me dices tu nombre — Él sonrió alentándome.

Tragué saliva y le respondí.

— Me llamo Isabella — Carraspeé un poco — Pero… prefiero que me llamen Bella — Desvié la mirada y recién ahí noté que el profesor seguía con su perorata acerca de los genes — Oh Dios — Tomé el lápiz y continué con mis apuntes.

Alcancé a escribir solo tres palabras cuando noté movimiento a mi lado. No estaba acostumbrada a sentarme con alguien. Y menos con alguien tan… _quitador del aliento_.

Bueno… tal vez eso solo sonaba bien en inglés.

La cosa es que Edward Cullen, _el chico de al lado_, movió su brazo hacia atrás en busca de su cuaderno, que seguramente estaba en su mochila y ahí fue cuando la remera se apegó completamente a su torso y yo quedé estupefacta. Y sonrojada, no faltaba más.

¡Y para variar! Estuvo removiendo su bolso mientras yo lo miraba con la boca abierta — No sé como no se dio cuenta — y al no lograr su objetivo dirigió su rostro hacia atrás y pude ver, sin ningún obstáculo bendita sea Dios, el músculo de su cuello estirándose hasta su clavícula.

En ese instante no me percaté de que no estaba respirando. Lo supe media hora después. Cuando desperté a causa de unas ligeras cosquillas en mi brazo. Cuando desperté en la enfermería.

— ¡Oh, maldición! — Mi voz salió ronca y estoy segura de que mis ojos debieron haberse visto muy chistosos cuando me di cuenta de quien se encontraba a mi lado. — ¿T-tú? — Oh Dios, qué vergüenza.

— Yo — El chico sonrió a mi lado mientras retiraba su mano de mi brazo. Me sonrojé al pensar en que _Edward_ había estado tocando mi brazo. Y me extrañó que lo hiciera con tanta confianza.

— ¿Por qué…? — Miré a mi alrededor y sin pensarlo cambié la pregunta que estaba a punto de hacerle — ¿Qué haces aquí? — Él me miró y por un momento se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir.

— Estaba acompañándote — sonrió y quedé deslumbrada por un momento en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

— ¿Por qué? — inquirí.

— No lo sé — Se paró de la silla que estaba muy cerca de la camilla en la que estaba recostada — Debo irme, ya comenzó la clase de historia. Adiós Bella, nos vemos — Caminó elegantemente hasta la salida y lo último que vi de él fue su amplia espalda desapareciendo por la puerta.

Cerré los ojos pensando en lo acaecido. Sonreí como una tonta a pesar de lo raro de la situación.

Por alguna extraña razón Edward, el chico nuevo, se había quedado en la enfermería _acompañándome_.

Sentí el calor extenderse por mis mejillas al imaginarlo sentado a mi lado, observándome mientras yo estaba sumida en la inconsciencia. Me provocó un temblor en el estómago.

— Mi niña ¿Cómo te encuentras? — Me sobresalté cuando vi a la enfermera parada a mi lado.

— Bien. Gracias — Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, recordando el magnífico rostro de mi nuevo compañero.

— Ya puedes irte. Eso sí, ten más cuidado Bella. No quiero verte más por aquí ¿Está bien? — Me miró reprochadoramente y yo me sonrojé de vergüenza.

— Claro — Me paré con cuidado de la camilla y salí de la habitación.

Caminé sin rumbo algunos minutos y cuando me di cuenta de que en ese momento debía estar en clases decidí ir a buscar mis cosas al casillero. No tenía idea de donde estaba mi mochila. Lo que me faltaba…

Volví a la enfermería y me dijeron que el _chico de pelo desordenado _sabía.

Sin pararme a pensar que iba a decirle cuando lo tuviera frente a mí me dirigí al aula de historia, que es donde él tenía su segunda clase. Yo, sin embargo, se suponía que debía estar en Lengua.

— ¿Si? ¿Señorita Swan? — El profesor me recibió sin agrado cuando yo interrumpí su clase.

Carraspeé antes de contestar.

— Necesito hablar con… Edward Cullen— Él me miró enojado y se volteó pronunciando las palabras: Señor Cullen, salga.

Cuando Edward estuvo afuera el profesor cerró la puerta.

Él me miro divertido. Levantó su mano y me extendió la mochila que escondía detrás de él.

— Se me olvido dártela. Lo siento — Algo en su tono de voz me hizo dudar. Y ese mismo algo me dijo que él estaba mintiendo, aunque fui muy cobarde para preguntarle que es lo que quería de mí, directamente. En ese instante solo quería preguntarle una cosa: ¿Querías verme de nuevo al llevarte mi mochila?

— Gracias de todas formas — Se la recibí y luego me despedí antes de desmayarme nuevamente.

Más tarde de ese día en que lo conocí, Jessica me contó lo que realmente había ocurrido en clase de biología. Y para mi horror era lo más vergonzoso de todo lo que me había ocurrido hasta ahora en mi vida.

Mientras miraba a Edward con la boca abierta —Todos lo habían notado — mis ojos se habían cerrado lentamente y había caído en sus brazos. Por suerte él se había dado cuenta a tiempo para sostenerme.

¡Que vergüenza! De seguro la enfermera le había dicho a él, que yo había dejado de respirar y por eso me había desmayado ¡Estoy segura que él lo sabía!

No la había regado con hablarle cuando se había sentado a mi lado ¡Pero si lo había hecho al desmayarme sobre él! ¡Y por su causa! Contaba con que él no supiera la última parte.

Ese día me acosté temprano, pero me dormí tarde pensando en él y sus extrañas manías para conmigo.

¡Ni siquiera lo conocía! Y me acompañaba en la enfermería y me… acariciaba el brazo. Además no me entregaba la mochila y luego decía que se le había olvidado…

Eran cosas, indudablemente, extrañas. Aunque está de sobra decir que él me encantaba y que sus actitudes también.

Tan solo dos días después conocí a su hermana. Alice era una persona alegre y simpática.

Nos hicimos amigas al instante y supe su vida entera de un día para otro.

Aunque con Edward no avanzaba la relación. Solo nos saludábamos e intercambiábamos un par de palabras en dos clases en las que coincidíamos.

— ¡Pero bueno! Miren a quien tenemos el honor de ver por estos lugares — El hermano mayor de Edward siempre me recibía con vergonzosos saludos — Bella Swan, ¿Te caíste hoy al despertar y bajar de tu cama?

— Basta Emmett — Edward me defendía cuando estaba. Si no él, lo hacía Alice.

— No Emmett — Me sonrojaba siempre y luego el me recibía con un abrazo. Era muy cariñoso.

Y ahora vamos a lo importante de la historia. Las clases de biología no iban muy bien para mí. El profesor nos había avisado que si no prestábamos la debida atención, no comprenderíamos completamente la materia. Yo por supuesto estaba dispuesta a saberme todo de izquierda a derecha y de derecha a izquierda.

Eso, hasta que había aparecido _él_. No hizo más que poner un pie en el salón, sentarse a mi lado y amargarme la existencia.

Aunque tenía su lado bueno, obviamente. Sentarse al lado de un espécimen como él era un regalo de Dios. Aunque también podía ser un regalo de Satanás.

El hecho de que me desmayara sobre Edward había pasado ya a ser un chisme sin importancia. Él no lo había vuelto a mencionar y yo menos.

La segunda clase que tuvimos juntos fue un verdadero desastre. Puse mucho esfuerzo en no distraerme con su presencia. Lo más turbador era el aroma que despedía. A momentos mi mente me jugaba malas pasadas. Comenzaba tomando apuntes y de pronto me descubría a mí misma divagando acerca de cómo se sentiría su olor si me acercaba más a él.

Negaba con la cabeza y cuando me disponía a seguir escribiendo, me encontraba con la desagradable sorpresa de que el profesor ahora estaba hablando algo completamente distinto a la última palabra de mi cuaderno.

Lo único que me quedaba era apoyar mi cabeza en la mesa y esperar a que la clase terminara para salir corriendo del aula.

— ¿Quieres ir al cine? — Alice estaba sentada a mi lado mientras yo jugaba con la pajilla del vaso distraídamente.

— Alice, debo conseguirme la materia de biología. No sé nada de nada — Ella me miró sorprendida.

— ¿Y qué haces todas las clases? ¿Dormir? — Si tan solo supiera: _No, Solo sueño con que tu hermano me lleva a un lugar oscuro y me besa apasionadamente, es ahí cuando puedo percibir su exquisito aroma desde más cerca._

— Por supuesto que no. Solo he estado un poco distraída estos últimos días —

Me defendí mientras comía un trozo de pizza.

— Me pregunto por qué será — murmuró sonriendo pícaramente. Me atoré con la soda y se me salió por la nariz. Ella me tendió una servilleta aún sonriendo.

— Alice, no es lo que crees, yo— No me dejó terminar la oración y puso una mano frente a mi cara.

— Ya sé que te trae loca mi hermano. No tienes para que negarlo — Yo me quedé muda.

No volvimos a hablar del tema, pero me cohibía terriblemente cuando estaba con Edward y Alice. Los tres juntos.

Cuando faltaban dos clases para el examen de biología comencé a desesperarme y ver lo real de la situación.

Tenía un par de guías que el profesor había entregado y en ellas solo había ejercicios. Los cuales sabía hacer a medias.

Mi cuaderno nunca había estado tan horrible antes. Tenía el título, media hoja de apuntes — Los que había escrito cuando Edward aún no había entrado en la sala ese primer día — y después tenía escritas un par de frases incoherentes.

Una que decía: El alelo es Edward Cullen. Otras como; homocigoto es muy hermoso, tallo alto domina sobre quisiera que me besara y después hacer cosas que…

Bueno, oraciones demasiado vergonzosas como para contar a alguien que las había escrito. Ni siquiera a Alice. Había arrancado las malditas hojas del cuaderno y me las había echado a la boca para que no se distinguiera lo que decía. Después las había botado al basurero del salón.

Había intentado escribir pero siempre terminaba yéndome por otros pensamientos, esos acerca de Edward Cullen. Varias tuve que cerrar el cuaderno abruptamente cuando me di cuenta de lo que había escrito. Edward me miraba como si fuera una desequilibrada.

Intenté conseguirme el cuaderno de algún compañero aplicado, pero casi nadie tenía apuntes. Y el que tenía no quería pasármelos por que debía repasar. Los ingratos y egoístas.

Busqué en Internet y encontré todo lo necesario, pero grande fue mi problema al darme cuenta de que cada vez que intentaba memorizar algo, a mi mente venían las imágenes de Edward Cullen riendo, Edward Cullen sonriendo, Edward Cullen frunciendo el ceño, Edward Cullen respondiendo la pregunta correctamente, esa que yo no había logrado responder.

Edward Cullen de todas las formas posibles.

Edward Cullen puede besarme el trasero— pensé mientras intentaba una vez más memorizar un pequeño trozo que dictaba acerca de los cromosomas.

Fue un grave error, por que cuando analicé más ese pensamiento, imágenes vinieron a mi cabeza y me sonrojé. Soy una pervertida.

Llegó el día del examen y me senté con una mirada de amargada, avisándole a todo el mundo que no me dirigiera la palabra. Al parecer el innombrable no se había percatado de mi mirada.

— Hola, Bella ¿Qué tal? — Se sentó al lado izquierdo del escritorio y dejo su mochila en el respaldo de la silla.

— Muy mal, Edward, muy mal— Apoyé la cara en mi mano. Él rió levemente, aunque no me preguntó el por qué.

Me alegré por que no habría sabido que decirle. Imaginé una situación en la que yo le decía:

—_Muy mal por tu culpa, maldito idiota. Tú y tu rostro y tu olor y tu cuerpo perfecto por hacerme parecer una desequilibrada en mi mente. Por hacerme pensar cosas que nunca he hecho. ¡Claro no me importa pensarlas! ¡Lo único malo es que las pienso cuando debería estar tomando apuntes! _

Me permití un momento de diversión en mi mente, en el cual Edward me quedaba mirando estupefacto ante mi declaración, mientras esperaba el irrevocable momento de mi fracaso.

Ese maldito momento llegó antes de lo que esperaba. El profesor entró al aula con las hojas en la mano.

— ¡Bien! Asiento todos, derechamente, les pasaré la hoja y tienen cuarenta y cinco minutos para responderla, la retiraré a las ocho cincuenta— El maestro Banner entregó las hojas y luego agregó: — Pueden empezar— Inmediatamente se sentó en su escritorio.

Miré el papel y agregué mi nombre en la rayita que había al principio. Eso fue todo lo que supe, ¿Me daría algún punto por eso?

Leí la hoja completamente y solo supe una mísera pregunta:

¿El gen dominante es?: Y marqué la alternativa que creí correcta.

Después apoyé mi cabeza en los brazos, que dejé caer sobre la mesa.

Sentí el lápiz de Edward recorrer su examen audazmente, al pegar mi oreja contra la madera.

Estuve así un momento y luego me erguí para seguir haciendo la nada misma.

Por un momento creí que iba a sacar un cero, pero luego al mirar por la ventana pude ver que mi compañero, tenía su brazo, ese brazo que daba para mi lado, puesto en la silla y no sobre la mesa, lo que me permitía un gran campo de visión a su examen.

¡No, Bella! ¿Qué pasó con el código de honor? ¡No copiarás!

Me lamenté. ¿¡Por qué diablos no ponía su brazo en la mesa para que yo no viera nada?!

Maldito seas Edward. Parecía como si me estuviera tentando a copiarle sus respuestas.

Miré la hora en el gran reloj de la pared y me di cuenta de que solo me quedaban quince minutos para terminar el examen.

Me erguí lentamente y dirigí la mirada hacia Edward.

¡Al diablo!

Tomé el lápiz olvidado en la punta de mi mesa y comencé a marcar las alternativas que Edward tenía en su hoja. Me tomó solo un par de segundos marcar las quince alternativas de las quince preguntas. Ahora solo me faltaban las preguntas abiertas.

Miré de reojo a Edward y lo vi descansando su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados. Perfecto.

Acerqué un poco más mi cabeza hacia su hoja y comencé a copiar las tres preguntas. Cambié algunas palabras para que no quedaran iguales.

Cuando de copiar la tercera respiré un poco más calmada. Solo un poco, ahora la culpa rondaría mi cabeza por toda la eternidad. Aunque lo valía. No reprobaría como una tonta.

— ¡Listo! — Me sobresalté al escuchar el grito del profesor — ¡Pasaré por los puestos y no me importa que alguien no haya terminado!

Miré hacia abajo y evité a toda costa dirigir mi rostro hacia Edward. Fallé horriblemente. No pude evitar mirarlo de reojo y lo vi sonriendo en mi dirección. Inmediatamente desvié la mirada avergonzada y sonrojada.

Unos momentos después el profesor fue entregando las hojas corregidas y me asombré al ver una gran A en la punta derecha de mi examen. Al igual que en el de Edward.

Él no me dirigió la palabra.

Cuando tocó el timbre para salir a receso escapé rápidamente al baño de chicas. Estuve un momento mojándome la cara sonrojada y luego me percaté de la falta de mi mochila en mi hombro. Maldición.

Tuve que volver al aula a buscarla. Me apresuré evitando pasar por los pasillos con mucha gente para no encontrarme a Edward. No tenía idea con qué cara lo miraría ahora.

Suspiré aliviada al verla colgando en mi silla. Pronto, ese suspiro aliviado se convirtió en uno sofocado al ver otro bolso al lado del mío. Era el de Edward.

Me volteé jadeante para descubrir a Edward apoyado en la entrada de la sala.

Lo miré con horror y comencé a preparar mis disculpas y ruegos para que me perdonara por haberle copiado todas sus brillantes respuestas.

— Hola Bella — No tuve que hablar primero, por que él me saludó amablemente. Con una sonrisa educada.

Sin duda algo andaba mal. Parecía como si estuviera reprimiendo algún sentimiento que no quería que descubriera, tal vez lo estaba guardando para más tarde. Rogué por que no fuera la ira.

Tartamudeé al responder

— H-hola, Edward— Tomó el asa de la puerta y la empujó levemente hasta que se cerró despacio. Ahí fue cuando pensé que me iba a gritar por plagiarle todo su trabajo, así que comencé con mi estrategia de arrodillarme si era necesario — Verás, no fue mi— Iba a decir _intención_ pero él me interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

— Está bien, Bella— Se acercó a mi a medida que hablaba — Sé que copiaste mi examen — Sonrió torcidamente con una mirada maliciosa — Pequeña viciosa — Hizo una pausa y miró el suelo pensativamente, seguía caminando hacia mi — Ahora, debemos encontrar una solución al… problema, si es que así podemos llamarlo.

Se afirmó contra el mesón que colindaba con el nuestro y se cruzó de brazos.

— Edward, cuanto lo siento, yo— Me hizo callar con un suave _Shhh_, y esta vez puso su dedo sobre _mis_ labios. Me sobresalté y mi corazón palpitó exagerado.

— No te disculpes. Lo entiendo. Tenías una razón, para la cual necesitabas medidas desesperadas. Puedo comprenderlo. Ahora solo espero que consideres mis medidas— No comprendí de lo que me estaba conversando y aún continuaba hablando educadamente.

— ¿A q-qué te refieres? — Moví mis dedos avergonzada.

— Tendrás que darme algo a cambio, obviamente — Abrí la boca ligeramente. ¡No tenía nada para darle!

— Pero, no sé qué podrías tú querer de mí — Hice una pausa al ver sus ojos achicarse y curvar sus labios de una manera sospechosa —No tengo nada que ofrecer.

—Claro que si, Bella— pasó su mano por mi cabello y canturreó mi nombre un par de veces —_Bella, Bella, Bella_— Qué bien sonó aquello.

Yo lo miré cada vez más confundida. ¿Quería volverme loca? ¿Tocándome así? ¿Qué quería Edward Cullen?

— ¿Y q-qué sería aquello que tengo para… darte? — Acerqué mi rostro hacia él imperceptiblemente para aspirar su magnífico aroma. Cerré los ojos una fracción de segundo disfrutando el momento.

— Nada material, no necesito nada de eso — Bajó su mano desde mi cabello hasta mi cintura y ahí fue cuando algo hizo clic en mi pobre cerebro. ¡No! De seguro este era un sueño. Apostaba lo que fuera porque de repente iba a aparecer una vaca volando — Nada de eso — Repitió al tiempo que me agarró con ambos brazos y me acercó rápidamente a él haciendo que me sujetara de su cuello por el susto.

No me di cuenta cuando me tenía prisionera entre la muralla más cercana a nuestro mesón y su maravilloso cuerpo.

— Edw— Sentí sus labios cálidos interrumpirme cuando estaba a punto de decir su nombre.

Este era el mismísimo cielo. En serio. _¿Qué onda?_

¡Él me estaba besando! De una manera muy osada debo decir. Lo que me venía a la mar de bien. Era genial, magnífico, milagroso, sublime, perfecto.

Sus manos se paseaban libres por mi espalda. Y las mías agarraban su cabello claro con fuerza acercando su rostro al mío. Acercándolo más, si es que aún se podía.

Sus manos anhelantes, dejaron mi espalda y él alejó sus labios de los míos para agacharse y tomarme de los muslos. Yo me agarré de su cuello jadeando cuando me levantó y me sentó sobre el mesón más próximo.

Siguió besándome cuando estuve sentada y yo, sin poner mucha atención a mis reflejos, rodeé su cuerpo con mis piernas acercándolo bruscamente hacia mí. Esto provocó que nuestros labios se separaran y él aprovecho para soltar una pequeña risita que hizo que escalofríos recorrieran mi espalda.

Se separó de mi cuerpo muy pronto y me miró respirando dificultosamente, yo estaba peor. Intenté contener los jadeos, cosa que me resultó a medias.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por algunos segundos. Solo escuchamos nuestras respiraciones exaltadas.

Finalmente él habló.

— Estamos a mano — Alcé mi rostro y alcancé a vislumbrar su sonrisa torcida.

No quería que acabara esto. Fuera lo que fuera. Solo me conformaba con sus besos. ¡Solo uno más!

— No, no— contesté atropelladamente —Creo que fueron más preguntas… las que copié… — Terminé murmurando al ver que estaba haciendo el ridículo.

Para mi sorpresa él se acercó a mí, alzó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó una vez más, aunque ésta vez no fue un beso desaforado. Solo fue un roce, que me dejó cosquillas en los labios.

— Tal vez deberías prestar menos atención en Trigonometría — Me miró insinuantemente cuando nombró la otra clase que impartíamos juntos.

Después de eso, tomó su mochila y se fue.

No sé como Alice se enteró. Volví a mirar el examen que tenía en la cama y lo tiré al suelo, después escondí mi rostro en la almohada y grité. Se escuchó un chillido ahogado en mi habitación.

Por segunda vez recibí un mensaje y tomé el móvil esperando encontrar otro de Alice. No era de ella.

Era de Edward.

_Mensaje recibido. _

_Edward (L) _ (Déjenme ¿Ok? ¿Qué tiene que tenga un corazoncito?)

_Tal vez no sea necesario esperar hasta el examen de trigonometría. _

_¿Está tu padre en casa? _

* * *

— Well, ojalá que me dejen un review con su opinión, eso sería lo mejor del mundo. No saben cuando me alegro de los mensajitos que me dejan.

Unas cuantas cositas que aclarar, probablemente ya lo sepan, pero de todos modos lo publicaré igual:

***El chico de al lado**, hace referencia a la película _The Girl Next Door_, que en español sería la chica de al lado (Aquí en Chile).

Un **¿Qué onda?** anda dando vueltas por la historia también. Es un término usado para expresar desconcierto (También tiene otros usos), algo así como ¿Qué está pasando?

**(L)** corazón en messenger. Muchos para ustedes :)

Eso sería todo, creo.

Muchas gracias por leer y muchas más por que les agrade la historia.

**Kiss. **


	6. De mirarlo…todos los días

Lo Cotidiano...

**VII. De mirarlo…todos los días.**

_Lo sé. Debí haber escuchado sus consejos. _

* * *

.

.

.

Hay veces en que uno no se puede aguantar, y estoy hablando seriamente. ¿No les ha pasado alguna vez? ¿Que les gusta tanto algo, que no pueden dejar de mirarlo? Es exactamente lo que me ocurrió. Un día se plantó frente a mis ojos y ya no pude hacer nada. Era como una droga, aún lo sigue siendo.

El caso es que, desde _ese_ primer día en que se cruzó por mi camino, no pude apartar la mirada de _él_. Y lo mejor de todo, es que yo creía que él no lo notaba, hasta hace un tiempo atrás cuando me compró unos lentes de sol oscuros.

— Debes dejar de hacer eso, Bella.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Pregunté sin prestar mucha atención a la conversación. Mi objetivo era otro.

— Eso, Bella— Alice respondió un poco malhumorada. Volví a ignorarla —En serio, no me molesta que te comas con la mirada a mi hermano, por mí, hagan lo que quieran, solo quiero que le prestes tan solo un poco de atención a tu mejor amiga, ¡BELLA!

Volví la mirada rápidamente y me sonrojé, no esperaba algo diferente, obviamente.

Decidí hacerme la tonta.

— ¿De qué hablas Alice? — Desvié la mirada.

— ¡Oh, vamos! — Soltó una risita de incredulidad — No perdamos tiempo, Bella. No eres tan disimulada como crees.

Me quedé en silencio. Ella siguió hablando.

— No había querido decírtelo, pensé que te darías cuenta sola, aunque ahora que lo pienso, tal vez no lo hiciste — Intenté en vano pararme e irme, Alice fue más rápida al tomar mi brazo y sentarme nuevamente en la silla, con bastante facilidad — Bella, no lo hago para avergonzarte, aunque, estoy disfrutando un poco de esto...

— Gracias — Respondí mordazmente. Me crucé de brazos.

— Si quieres mirarlo, deberías hacerlo con más cuidado, es mi humilde opinión — Dijo poniendo cara de santo — También yo podría preguntarle si querría salir contigo, solo por si— Me paré abruptamente.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! — Mi sonrojo aumentó — ¡Me moriría de vergüenza! — Me senté al ver que estaba haciendo el papel de una loca y entre susurros le dije: — Prefiero mirar de lejos, si no te importa, y ni siquiera una palabra de esto a nadie ¿Entendido? — Me aparté solo dos pasos y me devolví para agregar: — Para algo existen los ojos. Adiós.

Me alejé hacia el aula de mi siguiente clase que empezaba como media hora después. Enojada conmigo misma, no me importó sentarme en el escritorio, y esperar sola, con la cabeza apoyada en mis brazos.

En algún minuto de esos treinta que estuve sentada haciendo nada, fui arrastrada por la semiinconsciencia y soñé que Edward quedaba ciego para siempre, y que yo, para mi encanto, podía mirarlo todo lo que quisiera, por que aparte de estar ciego, no había nadie más en el instituto, éramos los únicos estudiantes.

— ¿Bella? — Sentí un leve empujoncito en el hombro izquierdo, gruñí para que me dejaran en paz y oí una risa burlona — Si no quieres que el profesor te regañe más vale que te levantes.

Comprendí el significado de esas palabras, pero aún así mi cuerpo no se levantó, después, comencé a sentir una leve brisa por mi cuello.

— Bella, Bella… — Escuché de nuevo la molesta vocecilla que ahora sonaba distraída, mientras cantaba mi nombre. Y la escuché muy cerca de mi oído. Volví a sentir la brisa en mi cuello.

De pronto recordé que estaba en el aula de biología y que, probablemente, la persona que estaba soplando viento en mi cuello debía de ser Edward Cullen.

Levanté mi cabeza tan súbitamente que la sala dio unas terribles vueltas. Me agarré la cabeza y avergonzada miré hacia mi izquierda: Edward Cullen me miraba con una sonrisa torcida en su cara.

— Hasta que despiertas— Musitó divertido y se recostó en la silla, su cabeza quedó a la altura de la mía.

— Hola, Edward — Me sonrojé y traté de no mirarlo, tarea ardua para mi pobre persona.

La clase pasó de lo más normal ese día, tomé apuntes, presté atención al profesor y observé a Edward. Los acontecimientos están ordenados de menor a mayor, en cuanto a importancia y frecuencia.

La pequeña charla de Alice se me olvidó tan rápido como vino. Mi costumbre de mirar a Edward persistió y mi vida fue aburrida, como siempre. Lo único emocionante en ella, era el observar a Edward, escuchar cuando hablábamos de vez en cuando y recordar sus encantadoras sonrisas mientras trataba de dormir para no amanecer con ojeras al día siguiente — cosa que sucedía a menudo.

Cada vez que iba a casa de Alice, pedía a las estrellas que nunca se veían —lo sé, suena estúpido — que por favor él estuviera en casa y que Alice no me raptara a su habitación a tratar de ponerme sus ropas.

A menudo me ocurrían accidentes bastante vergonzosos. Todo por mi estúpida manía de no mirar por donde caminaba… Pero ¡¿Quién se podría resistir a mirar tal regalo de Dios, de la naturaleza o de quién sea?!

Luego cuando me paraba sonrojada luego de haberme caído y tratando de taparme la cara con el cabello pensaba que, al parecer, era la única que no se podía resistir.

Era la única tonta del instituto que se caía, que chocaba, que tropezaba, que se rompía la nariz contra la pared por estar mirando a Edward Cullen.

Recordé aquellas veces que tanto censuraba en mi mente y me lamenté cuando miré desde otra perspectiva todo el rollo este de quedar con la boca abierta cada vez que él pasaba frente a mí.

Normalmente solo me repetía a mi misma que no estaba bien hacer lo que hacía. Pero no lo hacía con mucho ahínco, ya que; nada malo podría salir de esto ¿Cierto?

Ahora, rememorando todos los golpes, caídas y vergüenzas que había pasado, lo veía desde otro punto de vista: ¿Algún día esto iba a parar? ¿Cuándo? ¿Y si no se detenía nunca?

Con terror me imaginé a mí con setenta años cayéndome de una escalera de tres peldaños y rompiéndome la espalda, quedando inválida de por vida —si es que a los veinte años que me quedaban se les podía llamar vida— por estar mirando al hermano de mi mejor amiga, que por cierto estaba teniendo una vejez estupenda con su esposo Jasper, mientras que yo todavía no había tenido mi primer novio y seguía mirando a Edward con la boca abierta, solo que esta vez él tenía nietos y yo no tenía dientes.

Me rechinaron las muelas por tratar de no llorar y dejé que mi cabeza chocara contra el escritorio, acto que provocó un estruendo _considerable_.

Sentí unas risitas y me recorrió una sensación desagradable en todo el cuerpo. Esa que siempre aparecía cuando me pillaban haciendo algo malo.

— ¿Señorita Swan? ¿Quiere hacer el favor de contarle a la clase por qué quiere suicidarse en mi aula dándose de cabezazos contra la mesa? — Me levanté lentamente cuando me aseguré de que no había ninguna lágrima en mi rostro.

— Lo siento, es que…— No tenía ninguna excusa. El profesor siguió mirándome silencioso mientras todos los idiotas de mis compañeros me observaban divertidos. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decir? — _Lo siento, es que de pronto me di cuenta de que mi vida es un completo desastre por que Edward es inalcanzable para mí y nunca podré ser su novia, ni mucho menos saber como es su trasero sin ninguna prenda cubriéndolo._

— Lo que ocurre es que Bella se golpeó el cuello hoy y le duele mucho— Me sorprendí cuando Edward respondió por mí y me atraganté con mi propia saliva cuando él dirigió su mano a mi cuello y comenzó a sobarlo.

Me sonrojé inevitablemente y se me erizaron los bellos ahí donde él me estaba tocando.

Maldije internamente a todos los niñatos que estaban en el aula cuando comenzaron a aullar y hacer soniditos molestándonos a Edward y a mí.

Mi cara estuvo a punto de explotar de tanto calor acumulado en mis mejillas.

Edward no quitó su mano y por el rabillo del ojo vi que sonreía torcidamente al profesor sin el menor atisbo de vergüenza en su cara ¡¿Cómo lo hacía?!

— Tenga más cuidado desde ahora en adelante, señorita Swan — El profesor siguió su clase como si no hubiera habido interrupción y Edward quitó su mano demasiado pronto.

No pude hacer otra cosa que agradecerle.

— Cuando quieras — dijo al mismo tiempo que escribía en su cuaderno lo que el profesor estaba diciendo, eso mismo que yo no estaba anotando por estar mirando su perfil, su maldito perfil _perfecto_.

Me obligué a mi misma a bajar nuevamente la cabeza, esta vez sin hacer ruido y la puse sobre mis brazos flexionados en la mesa.

Con renuencia recordé aquel día cuando me rompí la nariz. ¡No estaba bromeando sobre eso!

"— Mira Bella, ya sé que te lo he pedido unas cuantas veces y me has dicho que no, pero deberías considerarlo un poco. Soy Mike Newton, soy popular, todas las chicas quieren estar conmigo, vamos Bella, te conviene— Me limité a seguir mirando a Edward que estaba en la mesa más alejada del comedor, conversando con la estúpida de Lauren, que poco menos ya se quitaba la camiseta para mostrarle _todo_.

Traté de conservar la calma ante el hecho de que él le sonreía de vuelta cada vez que ella se inclinaba hacia él.

Chasqué la lengua de impaciencia mientras Mike seguía su perorata.

— ¿No me vas a contestar? Deberías estar agradecida de que quiera salir contigo Bella, podría tener a cualquier chica que qui— Eso fue lo que colmó mi paciencia. ¡Solo le faltaba decirme —_De echo, lo único que quiero es echarme un buen polvo contigo Bella_—!

Me envaré antes de que terminara la palabra —_quisiera _— y le apunté con el dedo antes de comenzar a gritarle frente a todo el mundo que no quería su compañía ni aunque fuera el último hombre en todas las galaxias existentes.

— ¡Entonces déjame tranquila Mike! ¡Vete con cualquiera de esas chicas de las que me estás hablando! ¡No quiero salir contigo, ni ahora ni nunca! ¿ESCUCHASTE AHORA? — Echando humo por todas partes alargué mi mano para agarrar mi mochila y me alejé del comedor sintiendo la mirada de todos en mi espalda, cosa que no me importó. Solo estuve feliz de que finalmente Mike Newton iba a dejar de insinuarse cada vez que me veía siquiera la punta de la nariz.

— Eso ha sido interesante — El corazón comenzó a palpitarme frenéticamente y tuve que taparme la boca para no gritar en medio de aquel pasillo desierto por el que hace algunos segundos yo caminaba.

A Edward no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que seguirme y hablarme al oído mientras yo caminaba demasiado airada para prestar atención a mí alrededor.

— Gracias por el paro cardíaco Edward — mascullé mientras me tocaba el pecho.

— Oh ¿Y dónde está el pobre que lo ha sufrido? — Una sonrisa juguetona apareció en su rostro.

—Ha faltado poco, te lo aseguro— Bajé mi mano y antes de que pudiera agregar nada los pies de Edward se esfumaron de mi vista.

— Nos vemos Bella, debo hacer algunas cosas— _Si, como ir a "conversar" con Lauren. _Mi fuero interno destiló furia y mi rostro también debió de haberlo echo.

No dije nada a la vez que alcé la vista para observar mientras volvía al comedor despreocupadamente por el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos.

Sin darme cuenta de que iba devuelta al comedor caminé detrás de él pretendiendo ser silenciosa para que no se diera cuenta de que quería seguirle para mirar su cabello, su espalda, su _trasero_ y todo él hasta que desapareciera por la puerta. Después volvería hacia el sitio al que iba luego de haberle gritado a Mike frente a todo el alumnado.

Claro, con lo que no contaba es que iba a tropezar con un pilar de la pared izquierda y luego para evitar caerme iba a sostenerme de ese mismo pilar, lo que probablemente iba a hacerme girar y chocar contra ese _mismo maldito pilar_.

Aterricé en el suelo y me llevé otro golpe, para variar, en la cabeza.

Me llevé una mano a la nariz y sentí el líquido correr por mi mejilla. Lo único que me faltaba; sangre. Las únicas dos cosas que me preocuparon en ese momento fue que podía desmayarme y ahogarme con mi propia sangre al no haber nadie que me ayudara, la otra; que Edward se diera cuenta de que me había roto la nariz y que estaba tirada en el suelo sin hacer nada. Horror. Vergüenza. Horror.

— ¡Bella! ¡Oh, Bella! — Sentí como alguien trató de quitar la mano que estaba tapando mi nariz. Yo se lo impedí — ¡Bella, saca la mano! — Me entraron unas terribles ganas de llorar y no hice nada por impedir que las lágrimas salieran.

—Joder— Edward masculló mientras retiró su mano de mi cara. No abrí los ojos para ver cual iba a ser su próximo movimiento. Estaba demasiado avergonzada.

— Alice, ven de inmediato al edificio cinco, el pasillo principal— esperó dos segundos y luego continuó — No, ven sola… si, no…. Es Bella, apresúrate.

Sentí el rudo de las teclas al ser marcadas.

—Carlisle, necesito que vengas por Bella, sufrió un accidente— ¡Dios! ¡Qué líos más grandes armaba por ser tan torpe y estúpida! — Está consciente. Creo que se rompió la nariz, no puedo hacer nada, no me ha dejado verla. Si. Adiós."

Cerré los ojos con fuerza al mismo tiempo que volvía a la realidad y oía la voz del profesor hablar sobre no sé que cosa.

Yo no era una de esas personas superficiales que solo se preocupaban por el físico, aunque el tener la nariz chueca me espantó hasta un punto insospechado. Claro, nunca tanto como esa vez que a Jessica le cayó una pelota en la frente y se puso a chillar como cinco minutos acerca de su perfecto rostro, cuando en realidad ni siquiera se le había puesto rojo ¡Ni siquiera un chichón le había salido!

Supongo que el quedar con la nariz desviada no le iba a resultar para nada atractivo a Edward, aunque me negué completamente a aceptar que era por eso que me asustaba tener la nariz doblada los primeros días luego del _suceso_, después tuve que aceptar que el único motivo por el cual me asustaba quedar con una marca en la cara era por que me aterraba parecerle fea a él.

El profesor terminó el tema de esa clase justo unos segundos antes de que la campana sonara. Esperé un poco antes de levantar lentamente la cabeza. No había nadie ya en la sala excepto yo y Edward, que estaba recostado en la silla con ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

Me paré de la silla perezosamente y le sonreí cuando alzó la cabeza para mirarme.

— ¿Qué esperas? — Me miró algunos segundos más haciendo que me sonrojara y luego se paró ágilmente.

—A ti, por supuesto— Recogió sus libros y los metió rápidamente en su mochila. Después corrió su silla hasta el escritorio y se hizo a un lado indicándome con la mano el pasillo— Adelante.

Me reí ante su gesto de caballerosidad y caminé hacia la puerta.

— Bueno… ¿Para qué me esperabas? — Mientras caminábamos por el pasillo Edward miró hacia el techo y juro que vi una sonrisa en su rostro, cuando bajó su mirada, estaba serio.

— ¿No puedo esperarte? — Traté ver cuales eran sus planes por que definitivamente ese no era su comportamiento normal. No. Él no me esperaba para que saliéramos juntos de biología. Solo se despedía y yo me iba sola a buscar a Alice para pasar los recesos.

— Claro — Me apresuré a contestarle y sonó bastante desesperado el tono de mi voz. Traté de arreglarlo — Aunque me preguntaba cuál es el motivo. Nunca me esperas ¿Por qué hoy sí?

Escruté su rostro cuando él no me estaba mirando. Luego desvié mi mirada cuando dirigió la suya hacia mis ojos.

— Necesitaba que estuviéramos a solas para hacerte una pregunta — Su respuesta fue sencilla. Solo quería preguntarme algo. Algo que no podía preguntarme cuando estábamos con Alice.

Podría ser cualquier cosa, pero eso no impidió que mi corazón comenzara a latir más rápido que de costumbre.

Estoy segura que mis mejillas se arrebolaron, el calor aumentó considerablemente en esa zona que tanto odiaba a veces. Que me delataba siempre.

Tal vez quería saber una respuesta de alguna materia…. No. Era poco probable. Tal vez quería saber que podía regalarle a Alice para su cumpleaños que estaba cerca, como yo era su mejor amiga sabía lo que a ella le gustaba…

Deseché esa posibilidad rápidamente. Él era su hermano, la conocía desde mucho antes que yo.

¡Oh! ¡Ya lo tenía! ¡Era algo indecoroso! ¡Si!

Quería proponerme que nos acostáramos, por eso no podía ser delante de Alice o de Emmett.

Yo por supuesto no iba a negarme a ninguna petición, cual quiera que fuera. Especialmente a la última.

¡Dios! Aterricé estrepitosamente y me di cuenta de la realidad.

Edward definitivamente no iba a pedirme nada indecoroso ni aunque yo hiciera un pacto con el diablo, mi alma a cambio de una noche con él. Era tan poco probable como que yo no sufriera ningún accidente en lo que quedaba de la semana.

¿Qué quería saber Edward de mí? Como si yo fuera muy interesante… Me estaba apresurando a los hechos. A lo mejor quería saber algo… no sé, de otra persona, no de mí.

— ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo el sábado? — Solté de sopetón el aire que había encerrado en los pulmones mientras aguardaba su respuesta cavilando acerca de lo que iba a preguntarme.

¿Salir… conmigo? ¿El sábado? Era tan hilarante. Ni siquiera en mis sueños había pasado eso. Que Edward quisiera salir conmigo por alguna razón desconocida para mí.

En mis sueños solo ocurrían hechos que estaban fuera de mi alcance, pero que eran tan, tan lejanos que los encontraba normales. Recuerdo uno en el que había un armario del pasillo del colegio, un Edward desnudo y otras cosas más…

Pero nunca una cita. Algo tan cotidiano como eso.

— ¿Q-qué? — logré articular una palabra después de asegurarme de que no estaba bromeando. Su rostro se encontraba serio, inescrutable.

—Lo que oíste, Bella — Sonrió de lado, no sé por qué — Me gustaría obsequiarte algo también.

¿Obsequiarme algo? No, no. No me gustaban los regalos para nada. ¿Para qué iba a desperdiciar su dinero?

—S-si — me las arreglé para contestar aún cuando estaba en estado de _shock_.

—Bueno, te paso a buscar a las seis a tu casa ¿Vamos? — Esperó a que caminara y luego me siguió a mi lado.

Alice me esperaba afuera de su salón.

—Hola hermanito, Bella ¿Vamos? — Asentí sin decir nada. Edward saludó a Alice y después se dirigió a mí para despedirse.

—Adiós Bella — Lo miré dos segundos y bajé la mirada sonrojada. Malditos sonrojos, me tenían hasta la coronilla, me estaban saliendo canas por culpa de ellos.

—Adiós Edward.

— ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¿Qué fue eso que acabo de presenciar?

Nos fuimos a uno de los asientos que había en ese pasillo y Alice me sonsacó todo lo que había pasado. No era la gran cosa tampoco.

—Solo me invitó a salir, Alice.

— ¿¡Solo!? ¡Bella, seremos cuñadas! Ahora ¿Qué te pondrás? Vamos al centro comercial ¡Debemos ponerte decente! ¿No irás a ir con la misma ropa de siempre no? — Le corté antes de que pudiera seguir haciendo planes.

—Alice, faltan tres días, deja de fastidiar, me pondré… no sé, cualquier cosa.

— ¡No! Me aseguraré personalmente de que vayas decente — Se quedó callada por algunos segundos y luego siguió hablando incansable — Se lo tenía bien guardado… lo sospechaba obvio. ¡El muy maldito no me había dicho que le gustabas! Lo golpearé cuando llegue a casa.

—Déjalo en paz. Y no le cuentes que te dije ¡Alice Qué vergüenza!

Se quedó mirándome y me pregunté si acaso tenía algo en la cara. Alice esbozó una sonrisa perversa.

—Bueno, queda claro que ahora podrás _mirar de cerca._ Podrás tocar también.

— ¡Alice! — Me sonrojé y la campana sonó arriba de nosotras, estridentemente provocando que nos tapáramos los oídos.

Suspiré y despidiéndome de Alice me dirigí arrastrando los pies hacia mi última clase de la mañana.

Me pareció fuera de lugar todo el instituto. Dado que llevaba pensando mucho rato en la petición de Edward. Y también en aquel asunto del regalo. Me preguntaba que sería.

El resto de la semana pasó lentamente y me hallaba de los nervios a cada momento. Solo había visto a Edward dos veces y él me había sonreído ambas. Yo solo había atinado a hacer una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

Alice me obligó a ir de compras el viernes y me traje a casa como diez prendas. Me había negado rotundamente a que me las regalara. Ella había aceptado y se había comprado ropa para ella. Todas las veces me preguntó mi opinión y se aseguró de que me gustaran cada una de ellas.

Después cuando llegamos a casa me di cuenta de que eran para mí por que las arrojó a la entrada de la casa y cuando se subió a su descapotable amarillo me gritó que si no me ponía alguna se iba a enterar por su hermano y me las iba a ver con ella.

Estaba caminando de aquí para allá en mi habitación a las cinco y media el sábado.

Mi padre había logrado sacarme la verdad al ver mi nerviosismo. No había tenido la mínima posibilidad de mentirle.

—T-tengo una cita con… E-Edward Cullen— le comenté mientras retorcía mis manos.

— ¡¿Con el grande?! ¿Qué edad tiene? — Me miró realmente preocupado y yo me permití un momento de relajamiento al reír a carcajada limpia producto del nerviosismo.

—No, no. Edward no es el 'grande'. Él es mi compañero papá, el de cabello castaño ¿Lo recuerdas, cierto?

—Ah, claro, si. Bueno, no hagan nada indebido o me veré en la obligación de ponerle una orden de alejam— le paré antes de que pudiera terminar.

—Para, para. No haré nada indebido, jefe ¿Entender? — Me sonrió antes de prender la televisión.

Menos mal que no se había puesto cabezota. No me había armado ningún lío. Tal vez era por que ya tenía dieciocho años. Bastante mayor como para que no me permitieran tener citas.

Miré por la ventana y ahí estaba el volvo, Edward se había bajado y ahora caminaba hacia mi puerta. Me volví y agarré el morral. Corrí escaleras abajo sujetándome fuertemente de la asilla para no caerme.

—Buenas tardes, jefe Swan. Edward Cullen.

Mi padre estaba parado en la puerta mirándolo de arriba abajo.

—Basta, papá — le dije entre dientes y me pasé las manos por el cabello apremiante —Volveré, no sé cuando ¿Vamos?

Mi padre soltó un gruñido dentro de la casa y Edward se rió.

—No está muy acostumbrado a que vengan chicos a tu casa ¿No?

—Me temo que estás en lo cierto. ¿Adónde vamos?

Edward me dijo que íbamos a cenar a Port Angeles y luego iríamos a otro lado. No me quiso decir dónde.

— Edward… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me invitaste a mí? — Me las apañé para preguntarle mientras comíamos en un restauran demasiado lujoso para mí.

— Bueno, esto sucede generalmente cuando a alguien le gusta otro alguien — Sonrió juguetonamente.

—Oh.

Brillante respuesta. _Oh_.

Acabamos de cenar y para mi sorpresa pude conversar con él sin sonrojarme tanto. Edward era muy agradable. Me sentía cómoda con él.

—Aquí es.

Se había detenido delante de una tienda de ópticas. ¿Lentes? ¿Me iba a regalar lentes? Por que a eso veníamos ¿No? ¿A buscar mí supuesto regalo?

Edward fue al mostrador donde una mujer de aspecto intelectual le sonrió coquetamente. _Bitch_.

—Si, exacto— comencé a prestarle atención a la conversación luego de ver a la mujer sonreírle excesivamente — Edward Cullen.

La mujer rebuscó abajo del mostrador y sacó un pequeño paquete.

Edward le pasó su tarjeta de crédito, firmó un papel y luego volvió hacia mí.

—Bella ¿Estás ahí? — Despegué mis dientes al sentir el dolor. Maldición. Edward paseaba su mano frente a mis ojos. Me sonrojé.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, vamos — Caminó hasta el banco más cercano y yo le seguí obedientemente. Cuando nos sentamos me tendió el paquete con una sonrisa insinuante — Para que disfrutes de tu hobby sin ser descubierta.

Sin entender abrí el paquete y encontré un envase negro de esos en los que se guardan los lentes de sol.

Me quedé boquiabierta cuando lo abrí. Sí eran lentes de sol. Oscuros, muy oscuros. Edward los retiró de mis manos y me los puso con cuidado. Después se alejó y miró tratando de encontrar mis ojos. No lo logró.

Se acercó nuevamente a mí y esta vez pegó su rostro al mío y me habló al oído.

—No sabré si me estás mirando la próxima vez que lo hagas.

Me sonrojé de pura vergüenza. Lo sabía ¡Él lo sabía! Estúpida. Estúpida. Eso te pasa por babear frente a su nariz. Quise morirme ahí mismo. De vergüenza.

Bueno ya. Me había invitado a una cita ¿No? Eso sugería, tal vez que yo le gustaba algo.

Separé nuestras mejillas y agarré ambos costados de su rostro para besarlo rápidamente. Se sorprendió al principio pero igual terminamos pegados como lapas y él casi recostado sobre el banco.

Cuando nos separamos me sonrió al mismo tiempo que sacó un mechón de cabello que estaba sobre mi rostro.

—Al parecer ya no las necesitaré. Gracias de todos modos.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno, el capítulo no me convenció para nada, pero hace tiempo que no actualizaba, ojala que les guste algún poquito. Ahora voy a comenzar a subir la historia desde el punto de vista de Edward.

I'm so so sorry por la demora y no me maten.

Tengo en mente otras historias que tal vez suba en poco tiempo. Dejaré el aviso si subo para que las lean, si quieren :P

¡Graciaaas!

**Bye**


	7. ¡De odiarnos! No tanto

Lo Cotidiano...

**VIII. ¡De odiarnos!... No tanto.  
**

_Fingía que lo odiaba hasta ese día._

_

* * *

_

_._

_._

_.  
_

Intenté que las lágrimas no se desbordaran por mis ojos…

Yo no era una persona violenta. Para nada. Todo lo contrario, era pacífica, bueno… solía serlo… y — Para mi mala suerte — tímida.

…Eso hasta que al instituto había llegado la peor de mis pesadillas.

Por eso no me sorprendió la ira homicida que me invadió en ese instante mientras contemplaba aquellos ojos verdes del estúpido que me miraba con aires de suficiencia parado a cinco metros de mí, apoyado sobre el escritorio.

Aquellos cinco metros que podría haber acortado y hacerle cosas que no estaban permitidas por la ley.

Eso podría haber hecho y mucho más, como mandarlo en una caja de regalo a sus padres, muerto y desmembrado.

Dios, _perdóname_. Como lo hiciste las últimas quinientas cincuenta veces que me comporte como una loca.

Lástima que eso no sucedió. Bueno… no exactamente lástima, es difícil poder explicarlo sin adelantarme a los hechos. No quiero arruinar la historia contando acerca de lo que siento por no haberle masacrado su… cuerpo.

El pasado miércoles me sucedió algo que cambió mi vida a como debería haber sido desde un principio. Aquel principio que resultó distorsionado y bastante desagradable.

Para que comprendan debería empezar por otro miércoles, no el que acabo de nombrar, sino el de hace un —bastante movidito— año atrás.

Otro miércoles en que los dioses —o no sé quién mierda— se alinearon en mi contra para hacerme comportar de forma inadecuada y salvaje. De la misma forma que el pasado miércoles.

Recién comenzadas las clases. Era mi segundo año en Forks viviendo con Charlie. Ya estaba familiarizada con el instituto y todos mis compañeros. Ese día era un miércoles más en aquel frío y aburrido pueblo.

El rumor de nuevos estudiantes se había corrido rápidamente entre todos. Jessica conversaba con Lauren a mi lado acerca de ello.

— Si… vienen de Alaska, es lo que oí.

Lauren se removió el cabello y me entraron ganas de abofetearla. Sí, dije que no era una persona violenta pero todos tienen sus momentos. Y el mío recién estaba comenzando, ni se imaginan.

— Bueno y, ¿cuál es todo el alboroto acerca de ellos? Son solo nuevos alumnos — Lauren respondió con indiferencia mirándose las uñas.

— Al parecer son guapos. No he tenido la oportunidad de verlos pero eso es lo que todos andan diciendo.

Me metí en la conversación sin ser invitada dejando de lado mi lápiz.

— ¿Quiénes son guapos? — Aunque ya había escuchado lo que había dicho quería saber más aunque probablemente la mitad iba a ser mentira.

Lauren me miró con antipatía mientras yo esperaba la respuesta de Jessica que no tardo en llegar. Otra vez sentí ganas de abofetear a Lauren.

— Los Cullen. Son nuevos y Mike me contó que eran cinco y que los hombres eran muy feos… eso no es lo que todo el mundo dice. Dos chicas y tres chicos. Recuerdo el nombre Rosalie, Alice y Emmett, bastante extraños ¿No crees? Los oí de de otros chicos en el pasillo, de seguro habían estado en clases con ellos.

— No he tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos, no los he visto en la cafetería.

— Si, también los he buscado en la cafetería pero no he visto a nadie que no conozca.

Lauren resopló sonora y teatralmente y luego me dio la espalda.

Volví a poner mi espalda en la silla y apoyé ambas manos sobre mi barriga.

Ella me tenía simplemente aburrida. Su actitud para conmigo estaba totalmente fuera de lugar… yo no tenía la culpa de que Tayler me hubiera invitado al baile el pasado año. ¡El pasado año! ¿Cuál era su problema? ¡Y yo le había dicho que no! Ni siquiera había ido, maldita sea.

Seguí escribiendo las respuestas del cuestionario que tenía frente a mí mientras el profesor iba de mesa en mesa ayudando a los demás. Tras dejar cada escritorio y dar la espalda a los que ya había ayudado, éstos se ponían a conversar unos con otros.

Nadie estaba interesado en la clase, al parecer era la única que le gustaba responder cuestionarios sobre _Cumbres Borrascosas_.

Los alumnos abandonaron el aula hambrientos mientras yo hacía todo lentamente, metí mis cosas en la mochila y después me la colgué en un hombro. Jessica me habló desde la puerta.

— ¡Vamos, Bella! ¡Estoy muy, muy famélica!

— No te preocupes Jessica, ve a comer, yo te alcanzo después.

Me agradeció y después su cabeza desapareció de la entrada. Solo quedaba yo en la sala.

Caminé hasta la salida y salí al pasillo repleto de muchachos que iban al comedor.

Me puse mis audífonos a un volumen bajo y caminé contando los pasos. Diez en quince segundos. Me dediqué a mirar los cuadrados del suelo mientras intentaba que se me pasara la rabia por la actitud de Lauren. Estúpida.

— ¡Bella! — Paré abruptamente al ver un par de pies en el suelo. Levanté la vista y me encontré con Mike parado a solo diez centímetros de mí. Me alejé de él sin pensarlo. Él ignoró éste último hecho y continuó con lo que me iba a decir — ¿Qué te parece si vamos este sábado a—?

Su voz se desvaneció cuando escuché la palabra _sábado_. Continué mirando su rostro aniñado muy animado, como si pensara que esta vez iba a ser diferente y yo le iba a decir que sí.

Subí el volumen al reproductor dentro del bolsillo en mi parka. También Mike comenzaba a enfadarme. Recién en ese momento y eso que llevaba casi dos años pidiéndome que saliera con él. Mike había cesado sus ataques cuando salió con Jessica durante un tiempo pero después volvió a avasallarme con propuestas como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, cuando habían terminado su relación.

Observé como su boca se movía y gesticulaba con las manos y cómo sus ojos se achicaban de vez en cuando. Seguía hablando y no se percataba de que yo estaba con la música al máximo y no le escuchaba absolutamente nada. Me imaginé a mí golpeándolo; dándole un puñetazo en la nariz y dejándolo desvalido en medio del pasillo donde ahora no había nadie. Aunque era tan poco probable como que mutara y me convirtiera en una rubia despampanante con curvas excepcionales.

Mi humor cambió de pronto. Traté de no reírme al ver como hablaba y hablaba y después me invadió la ira imaginándome su discurso de siempre. _Bella, vamos el sábado, blah, blah, cenar, blah, ver película en el cine, blah, sabes que llevas un año queriendo decirme que sí, blah ¡BLAH, BLAH! _

Me saqué los audífonos y no sé que vio en mi cara pero de pronto dejó de hablar y me miró desconcertado.

A continuación ocurrió lo peor.

Imaginen la próxima escena en cámara lenta, por favor.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Bella? ¿Estás bien? — Mike se acercó a mí y yo me alejé de nuevo.

— ¡NO! — Bramé en contestación — ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡NO-QUIERO-SALIR-CONTIGO! ¡NUNCA-JAMAS!

Después levanté mi puño y estaba dispuesta a golpearlo ahí, en su bonita nariz. De hecho si estiré la mano hasta su rostro. Fui una tonta al pensar que iba a lograr mi cometido.

Mike so hizo a un lado con la sorpresa grabada en sus facciones y yo fui a parar a los casilleros que estaban detrás de él. Choqué de frente y mi cara quedó pegada a ellos y también toda la extensión de mi torso. Sonaron escandalosamente y mi puño quedó bastante malogrado. Pero eso fue lo de menos.

Cuando pude enfocar la vista mis ojos detectaron a una persona caminando en nuestra dirección. ¿Habría presenciado todo el espectáculo que acababa de dar? Sentí las risas de Mike a mi lado y me abstuve de pararme y golpearlo de nuevo.

¡Oh! Se me olvidaba que no lo había golpeado en absoluto...

Me alejé de los casilleros con el dolor de la humillación y el dolor físico. De seguro me quedaría una marca en la frente.

Identifiqué a la persona que venía como un chico. Mike seguía riendo a mi lado. ¿No le importaba que lo hubiera rechazado? Tal vez tendría que haberlo hecho en público.

Entonces pude ver el rostro de aquel… chico. ¿O era un ángel? Eso fue lo que creí en ese entonces. Ese pensamiento me duró solo diez segundos. Hasta cuando me di cuenta de que venía riéndose.

R-I-E-N-D-O-S-E. No venía sonriendo. Venía _riéndose_. A carcajadas. Poco a poco comenzaron a oírse mientras se acercaba.

Y no estaba tratando de ocultarlas por lo visto, sus hombros se sacudían al ritmo de su musical risa y Mike lo miraba divertido. ¡Estúpidos hombres!

— Bueno, Bella, nos vemos — Le miré incrédula. Es que, ¿No le había importado nada de aquello? ¿Le habría quedado claro que no me interesaba tener una relación con él? Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Mike pasó al lado de aquel desconocido y le saludó con la cabeza. El aludido respondió el saludo con la mano mientras seguía riéndose.

El dolor de mi frente me recordó lo acaecido. ¿Qué se creía ese imbécil?

— ¡Mike, eres un estúpido! — Mi voz resonó por el pasillo y Mike levantó una mano sin voltearse, haciéndome un gesto de despedida. A mi lado oí al desconocido volver a reírse tratando de ocultarlo. A la buena hora que lo hacía. Estaba equivocado si creía que iba a dejar pasarlo.

— ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? — Se paró al oírme y volteó su cuerpo elegantemente, su rostro mostraba sorpresa que _no_ era genuina — No me pongas esa cara zopenco. No sé ni para qué te pregunté ¿Te divirtió la puesta en escena? ¿No te han enseñado que no es de caballeros andar mirando cosas que no son de tu incumbencia?

En su rostro relampagueó la diversión y mis niveles de furia llegaron a niveles insospechados.

Tuve un momento de locura. ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente él, el que había visto toda mi estupidez allí con Mike?

Daba por hecho que era uno de los nuevos y Jessica no tenía razón. Él no era _guapo_. Era casi un insulto describirlo con esa palabra. Estoy segura de que habría que inventar algunas palabras que sobrepasaran con creces a bello, hermoso y devastador para describir a semejante ejemplar.

Y bajo esas nuevas palabras solo habría un significado: su nombre, el cual no sabía.

Fue locura realmente por que no importaba ya que fuera devastador, a falta de palabras más apropiadas. Por que eso no importaba para nada, no es como si hubiera tenido alguna oportunidad con él tampoco, así que si hablábamos nos mirábamos o peleábamos, daba exactamente lo mismo. Al menos para mí.

— Oh, eres sordo. Qué pena — Caminé hacia el comedor algunos pasos — Idiota — murmuré entre dientes. No esperé a que lo escuchara por eso me sorprendió cuando lo oí hablar.

— Loca… — Su voz me alucinó durante una fracción de segundo. Me volteé con la cabeza a punto de explotar. Me podía ver a mi misma caricaturizada: Una piltrafa minúscula y con el rostro rojo, con colmillos a la vista y humo saliendo por mis orejas.

— ¿¡Qué dijiste!? — Me apresuré a mirarlo y lo vi parado a diez metros de donde yo estaba. Él también había caminado hacia a donde iba antes de que yo le parara. Se volteó y ya no se veía tan divertido como antes.

— Lo que oíste: Estás loca — Después frunció los labios y se dispuso a seguir su camino.

Finalmente hice algo que no me hubiera esperado jamás.

Lancé un grito ahogado y después corrí en su dirección. Lo alcancé fácilmente y me trepé a su espalda atrapándolo desprevenido.

— ¡¿Qué te ocurre?! — Me sacó de su espalda justo cuando comencé a pegarle en la cabeza. No pude evitarlo… me encantó su cabello. Ese hecho no me detuvo por que cuando me puso frente a él para encararme alargué mis brazos para arañarle su perfecta cara. Me sujetó por los hombros pero de algún modo conseguí hacer llegar una mano a su rostro y el resultado fue su mejilla con una fina línea roja.

Me separé abruptamente de él al ver que _realmente_ le había rasguñado.

Se tocó ahí donde estaba el corte y se miró los dedos con sangre. Era muy poca pero ¿Importaba cuánta era?

Subió la mirada y me observó con ira.

— Después de todo no estaba equivocado acerca de mi primera apreciación sobre tu carácter — Se fue caminando con el dedo con sangre en su boca y yo me quedé parada en medio de ese pasillo sin nada que hacer. Estaba en blanco.

El ruido del timbre me hizo dar un respingo y después caminé hasta mi última clase. Por la culpa de aquel estúpido me había saltado el almuerzo.

Me fui rápidamente hasta el aula de biología donde el profesor estaba acomodando unos microscopios en cada escritorio. Con mi ayuda terminó de acomodarlos y los demás comenzaron a llegar. Me senté en mi escritorio y saludé a mis amigos, de reojo vi que Mike entraba sin mirarme y se sentaba en su habitual escritorio. No distinguí a ningún alumno nuevo en esta clase.

Aunque al parecer, me había acelerado en hablar. Justo en ese momento cuando el profesor iba a comenzar a explicar la clase de hoy tocaron la puerta. El profesor dijo un _adelante_ molesto y la puerta se abrió.

Por ahí apareció el extraño al que le había arrancado una línea de piel en su rostro. Aún tenía la mejilla roja.

Todos se quedaron en silencio al verlo entrar. Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo la pequeña población femenina en el lugar lo devoraba con la mirada.

Se dirigió al profesor y le entregó el comprobante de asistencia. El profesor lo leyó y lo firmó. Después se paró frente a la clase, al lado del _nuevo_.

— Edward Cullen, está demás decir que es nuevo. Bienvenido a la clase — Dirigió la última frase a _Edward_ y luego dijo lo peor que pudo haberme pasado en toda la vida: — Al lado de la señorita Swan, ese será su asiento de ahora en adelante, pase a sentarse, por favor — Dirigió su mano y la dejó estirada en mi dirección.

Edward Cullen luego de pasear la mirada por el salón miró hacia donde el profesor le indicó y me vio. Puso una mueca para nada agradable y yo me encogí en mi asiento. Estúpido.

Levanté la mano rápidamente y esperé a que el profesor me diera la palabra.

— ¿Si, señorita Swan? — Se dirigió a su escritorio y tomó el lápiz de pizarra. Edward Cullen caminó hasta _MI_ escritorio con desfachatez, relajado.

— ¿Podría cambiar de escritorio? — Mi pregunta hizo eco en el salón y todos se quedaron en silencio nuevamente. Pude escuchar algunos gritillos de conmoción detrás y otros de incredulidad. Niñatas superficiales.

El estúpido a mi lado soltó una risita de suficiencia.

— ¿Hay algún problema Swan?

Pensé en mi respuesta por unos escasos segundos.

— Si. No quiero sentarme al lado de _él_ — Solté la palabra con desprecio.

— No. Deje de lado sus asuntos personales, estamos en una clase — Y con eso terminó mi última esperanza.

— Loca.

No pude creer que me estuviera hablando. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Idiota! — Por tercera vez en menos de cinco minutos todo el mundo se quedó callado, pero esta vez; todos me miraron a mí. Me sonrojé intensamente y Edward quién había puesto cara de querer matarme cuando le dije que se callara ahora resultaba perturbado. Me pregunté por qué sería.

El profesor me mandó a donde el director por ser una problemática.

Desde ese día me dediqué a hacerle la vida imposible a Edward Cullen. Nunca antes me habían mandado a la oficina del director y ahora por su culpa me habían puesto una detención y mi hoja estaba manchada, tantos años de esfuerzo y ahora tenía una anotación negativa en mi estúpida hoja.

_Edward Cullen debía morir. _

No le conté a nadie acerca del altercado que tuvimos. Todos veían la extraña relación entre nosotros pero nadie entendía por qué actuábamos así. Jessica había querido sacarme la verdad pero no lo había conseguido y al parecer él tampoco le había contado a nadie… excepto por sus hermanos. Claro, no conocía a nadie.

Su hermano Emmett, se reía de mí cuando pasaba a su lado. Eso me reventaba.

Había conocido a todos ellos. Si eran cinco. Y todos eran extremadamente guapos. Con Alice había hablado varias veces y era muy simpática, me asombré de su carácter y me pregunté cómo podían ser hermanos dos criaturas tan distintas. Después ella me había dicho que eran adoptados, ninguno estaba relacionado por la sangre. Había saludado dos veces a Jasper, cuando iba a buscar a Alice y yo me encontraba conversando con ella.

Alice y Jasper eran novios. Todos habían notado eso y los rumores no se habían demorado en aparecer. A ellos no les importaba y a mí menos.

Rosalie era la hermana rubia y alta, hermosa hasta un punto insospechado. A ella nunca la había hablado de frente pero de repente me miraba y me sonreía, yo le devolvía la sonrisa. Sospechaba que le gustaba que le hiciera _cosas_ a su hermano. Ella estaba con Emmett. Él me daba miedo… era… musculoso.

De hecho lo encontraba sexy pero eso tampoco se lo había dicho a nadie, sospechaba que si se lo contaba a Jessica, al otro día todo el instituto lo sabría y ella negaría completamente cualquier culpa. Emmett Tenía el pelo ondulado y negro azabache.

Era sexy hasta que se reía de mí en los pasillos. Estaba segura de que Edward le había contado mi intento frustrado de puñetazo.

Aún así él no me caía mal en absoluto. También habíamos conversado una vez, cuando a mí sospechosamente se me había caído la bandeja con comida mientras sacaba una manzana y estaba distraída, no tanto como para no notar una cabellera broncínea que se alejaba de mí, mientras yo estaba furiosa por mi comida esparcida por el suelo.

— ¿Te apiadaste del suelo que ahora le das de comer? ¿Cuándo nadie lo hace? — miré hacia mi izquierda por donde provenía la voz y Emmett me miraba concienzudo, con una gran sonrisa y sus hoyuelos marcados.

— Tienes toda la razón — le contesté cuando aún miraba a Edward alejarse. Mi rostro reflejaba la ira que sentía en esos momentos.

— Bueno, estoy haciendo una dieta por que estoy muy gordo ¿No crees? — me mostró su brazo y contrajo sus músculos voluntariamente. Dios, eran grandes — A Rose no le hace mucha gracia tener un novio con panza — se rió de su propio chiste y yo sonreí olvidando a su estúpido hermano por un momento — Ten.

Me tendió su bandeja.

— Oh, no, no, no te preocupes. Haré la fila de nuevo, no importa.

Él rodó los ojos y observé embobada su rostro aniñado. Se veía bastante decente, en ese momento deseé que fuéramos amigos.

— Tengo una manzana — Estiró mi mano y depositó su bandeja — y un plátano podrido, no te preocupes — Me guiñó un ojo y después se acercó a mí — ¿Te digo un secreto? Disfruto viendo las cosas que le haces a Edward ¡No pares, chica! Me caes bien. Adiós, Bella.

Caminó dándole un mordisco a la manzana y vi en su mano un plátano maduro. Sonreí.

Nunca había ocurrido algo así en la secundaria de Forks. Al parecer todos se levantaban de buena gana en las mañanas para ver el espectáculo que darían Bella Swan y Edward Cullen ese día.

No lo encontraba chistoso para nada. Yo solo me defendía y él también se defendía… No recordaba quién había comenzado todo aquello, bueno tal vez sí, pero me negaba a aceptar la culpa ya que él era un chismoso por contarles a sus hermanos. Sabía que había comenzado un jueves y que cuando él daba un golpe yo lo respondía. O también podía verse desde otra perspectiva. Aquella que dictaba que era yo la que daba un golpe y él respondía, claramente yo prefería pensar y afirmar la primera.

Hace muchos años había comenzado un diario cuando mamá me había regalado un pequeño cuaderno en blanco. Desde ahí que no había parado. Tenía diez guardados en una caja debajo de mi cama y en el tiempo en que llegó Cullen al instituto estaba escribiendo el onceavo.

Desde aquel miércoles las páginas del librito negro con diseños de flores blancos se habían llenado con su nombre, apellido y sobrenombre. Algunas veces cuando no estaba tan airada ponía su nombre. Cuando estaba solo molesta escribía su apellido y a veces su nombre y apellido juntos. Cuando estaba realmente hastiado por que a él se le había pasado la mano rayaba el diario con sus sobrenombres en grande, con mayúscula. Lo sé, aún me faltaba madurar mucho, pero me conformaba sabiendo que él estaba en las mismas, teníamos diecisiete años y ambos nos comportábamos como niños de primaria peleando por una estupidez que había ocurrido por culpa de Mike Newton.

Y ahora después de todo ese tiempo me daba cuenta de que Mike tenía toda la culpa. Si no hubiera sido por su estupidez al no captar una negativa eterna, Edward y yo hubiéramos sido personas civilizadas comportándose de acuerdo a nuestra edad.

…Bueno, Mike no tenía toda la culpa. Si el idiota de Edward no se hubiera desternillado en mi cara yo no le habría golpeado y rasguñado.

Y si yo me hubiera comportado como usualmente lo hacía y no le hubiera pegado en su… hermoso rostro también habríamos sido personas normales.

De esas personas normales que no se pasan lanzándole comida al otro en la cafetería, esas que no ponen el pie cuando el otro está distraído para que se caiga, esas que no arrancan la hoja de tu cuaderno— la hoja llena de valiosos apuntes— cuando estás sacando algo de tu mochila en clases, esas que no ponen pegamento en tu asiento, esas que no corren la silla para que te caigas de trasero en el suelo y posiblemente te rompas el cóccix, esas que no cortan tus audífonos, esas que no te siguen al baño y no te lanzan una botella de agua fría por encima de la puerta, esas que definitivamente no te lanzan la pelota de fútbol en la cabeza.

Si, exactamente de esas personas normales que no hacen todo eso. Al contrario de nosotros que habíamos hecho cada una de esas cosas y _más_. Mucho más.

El jueves siguiente de cuando lo conocí los vimos en la cafetería por vez primera. Estaban en la mesa al lado de donde terminaba la fila de chicos que iban a buscar su comida.

Yo me sentaba con mis amigos habituales, Jessica, Ángela, Eric, Ben. Con mi no tan amigo Mike (no le dirigía la palabra), con mi definitivamente No amiga, Lauren.

Atrasé el momento de ir a buscar mi comida tanto como pude. Esperaba que la fila se acortara para no tener que estar al lado de su mesa, con todos sus hermanos ahí. Pero eso no sucedió como podrán imaginar. Se acortaba un poco y luego llegaban más personas que la volvían a alargar.

Suspiré y me paré de la mesa caminando lo más lento que pude. Cuando llegué allá me sentí realmente incómoda. Mientras me acercaba, Emmett y Alice — de quienes en ese entonces no conocía sus nombres — me miraban sin disimularlo. De reojo pude ver que la pequeña con pelo corto me miraba con una sonrisa realmente grande sin mostrar burla alguna. Sin embargo, el más grande fruncía los labios de vez en cuando para reprimir las carcajadas.

Me paré en la fila con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia el lado opuesto de donde estaban ellos pero es no me impidió escuchar la charla que intentaban mantener privada.

— Emmett, deja de mirarla — Edward reprendió a Emmett entre dientes.

— Es que no puedo, no lo controlo.

— Alice, basta — No supe si su hermana le había hecho caso.

Volví mi rostro lentamente y por el rabillo del ojo pude apreciar el rostro de Alice sonriéndome aún. Gracias a Dios la fila avanzó y pude salir de ahí.

Elegí la comida y tomé la bandeja fuertemente. Caminé hasta mi mesa y fue inevitable oír las palabras de Emmett por que no hizo nada por ocultarlas.

— Puedo ver la mancha roja en su frente ¡Hermano! Desearía haber estado ahí, maldición.

Paré en seco cuando lo escuché. Pude oír como mi corazón se había acelerado y mi rostro adquirió ese calor que odiaba.

¡El muy idiota les había contado a sus hermanos! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Horror!

Apreté con fuerza la bandeja que tiritó en mi pecho. Sentí como murmuraban sus hermanos seguramente preguntándose por que yo me había quedado parada al lado de su mesa. Escuché un regaño por parte de alguna de las chicas y luego una maldición, y un lloriqueo, algo así como: _No tenías para qué pegarme_…

Lentamente y decidida a enfrentarlo me volteé. Los vi a todos observándome, yo busqué su mirada.

Estaba recostado sobre su silla con una ceja alzada retándome con la mirada a hacer lo que se suponía que iba a hacer. Lo que aún no tenía planeado. Una sonrisita de suficiencia apareció en su rostro al ver que aún no había hecho nada. Tal vez se había dado cuenta de que no tenía ningún gran discurso preparado o alguna paliza.

Desvié mi mirada avergonzada hacia abajo y me encontré de frente con la comida que reposaba sobre la bandeja. Puré de patatas con pollo. Sonreí malévolamente. No pensé en ese momento si habría consecuencias. Solo lo hice. Lo más rápido que me permitieron mis torpes manos tomé una gran cantidad de puré y se lo lancé al estúpido de Cullen.

Miré sonriente mi obra de arte: Edward estaba en la misma posición que antes, solo que ahora su rostro estaba adornado con puré que iba desde su cabello hasta su nariz.

Lo primero que sentí después de eso fueron las risas de Emmett. Después le siguió Rosalie que se agarró la barriga y por último Jasper y Alice. Estaban armando un gran alboroto y eso provocó que todos se dedicaran a mirarlos.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado la cafetería entera estaba riendo. Las miradas viajaban desde mi mano llena de puré hasta el rostro de Edward que se había parado y ahora estaba sacándose el puré de los ojos.

Me observó con la mirada más feroz que había visto y luego caminó hacia mí. Me aterré, pero no me moví ni un centímetro. Alcé mi rostro para que viera que no le tenía miedo, aunque fuera aparentado.

Acercó su rostro al mío y me susurró al oído.

— ¿Así lo quieres? — Sonrió estremecedoramente y luego prosiguió — Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Por algún extraño motivo sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón expulsara más sangre de lo normal hacia mi cuerpo. Y sonaron tan malditamente _sexuales_ que me abstuve de agarrarme las rodillas cuando me temblaron y se convirtieron en gelatina.

Se alejó solo un poco para ver mi mirada atónita y sonrojada y luego volvió a acercarse pero esta vez no dijo nada. _Solo_ pasó toda su frente por mi cabello y luego el puré que se había sacado de los ojos y que tenía en los dedos lo depositó sobre mis labios.

— Adiós _querida_ Bella.

Yo me quedé atónita parada en mi sitio. Se acercó a su silla y sacó su mochila, después caminó pero se detuvo como si se le hubiera olvidado algo y se volteó mirando a sus hermanos que aún reían tratando de disimularlo.

— Qué mala suerte que sus autos están en la supervisión técnica ¿No? — Miró al techo como si estuviera cavilando algo — ¡Oh! El mío no… ¡Qué buena suerte! — Sonrió jovialmente — Adiós hermanos míos. Nos vemos _en la noche_.

Sentí un chirrido a mi lado y vi a Emmett parado furioso a mi lado.

— ¡Hey! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Mamá se enfadará mucho!

Algunos compañeros rieron ante el comentario y Emmett los miró matándolos con la mirada.

Rosalie siseó una amenaza.

— Si no corres ahora mismo…

Alice se paró y gritó:

— ¡Que vaya Jasper! Emmett no lo alcanzará.

La conversación se desarrolló en cuatro escasos segundos y cuando me di vuelta Edward corría impresionantemente rápido y desapareció por la puerta antes de que pudiera decir una palabra de una sílaba.

Jasper apareció en mi campo de visión corriendo y luego desapareció por la puerta como lo hizo Edward.

Me giré para ver a todos en la cafetería observando con la boca abierta las geniales relaciones entre los hermanos Cullen. Y la metiche Bella Swan.

Me dirigí a Alice para sincerarme. Parecía ser la más amigable.

— Lo siento… no quise que _él_ los dejara sin medio de transporte…

— ¡Oh! No te preocupes Bella, a propósito, yo soy Alice y ellos son mis hermanos, aunque ya debes saberlo, Jasper es el que acaba de salir corriendo, ella es Rosalie y él es Emmett.

— Hola a todos, lo siento. Los llevaría en mi camioneta pero solo tiene una cabina y habría que hacer dos viajes y no tengo— Alice me interrumpió.

— No te preocupes Bella, en serio. Nos la apañaremos, dudo que jasper alcance al señor enfurruñado pero no importa.

Rosalie bufó y Emmett fue a consolarla. Pude oír parte de su conversación, algo acerca de tacones y llevarse en la espalda a alguien.

A esas alturas todos habían vuelto la atención a sus propios asuntos. En ese momento apareció Jasper.

— Lo siento pero no fui capaz de alcanzarlo.

Me sentí culpable y triste por ellos. Deseé ahorcar a Edward Cullen.

— No te sientas culpable, estamos acostumbrados a sus arranques de tozudez, aunque nunca son tan grandes como este…

Miré hacia arriba y vi a Jasper al lado de Alice. Me pregunté como era que sabía mi estado emocional. Él se inclinó bastante para alcanzar la cabeza de la pequeña Alice y besó su coronilla. Ella sonrió y miró hacia arriba para ver sus ojos. Fue esa primera vez que noté que su relación era más que de hermanos.

— Debo irme, gusto en conocerlos. Adiós.

— ¡Adiós, Bella! — Alice se despidió de mí con su pequeña mano dando saltitos.

Después de aquel jueves, todo se puso peor. Para mi mala suerte Cullen y yo compartíamos biología y otra clase más: Trigonometría. Aquella que yo odiaba por ser tan mala en ella.

— ¡Perfecto! ¡Bien hecho señor Cullen! — El profesor parecía amar a Edward estúpido Cullen. Ese día nos había sentado de distinta forma. Pero era solo por ese día ¡Gracias a Dios!

Los alumnos perdedores que tenían pésimas calificaciones en su materia; como yo, se sentaron con los inteligentes; como Edward.

Y a que si adivinan: a mí me tocó con él. Todos se rieron cuando nos nombraron. A estas alturas el mundo entero estaba enterado del incidente del puré.

— ¿Por qué se ríen? — El profesor miró con incertidumbre a la clase.

Nadie contestó de todas formas.

A regañadientes nos sentamos juntos en el primer escritorio. El profesor explicó la dinámica de la clase: Si los que tenían bajas calificaciones no tenían buenos los seis ejercicios, _ambos_ tendrían una F de Ferdedor en el informe de calificaciones que iba directo a las manos de los padres.

Sonreí, siempre sacaba efes en trigonometría, algunas veces una D, tal vez… y en ocasiones excepcionalmente extrañas, obtenía una C.

Saqué los audífonos de mi mochila dispuesta a hacer que porcino Edward reprobara y me los acomodé en las orejas.

Subí el volumen a cuarenta y miré a mi compañero que hacía sus ejercicios rápidamente. Pasaron diez minutos y él dejó de escribir, yo estaba recostada en la silla observándolo. Una cosa si que había que reconocerle el idiota.

Dejando de lado su carácter habría resultado el hombre perfecto… Qué desperdicio. Su cabello era inusual. No solo por el color; que era un café brillante con mechones del color del cobre sino por que su textura era de lo más extraña. Lo había tocado una vez, cuando intenté golpearlo ese primer día, pero también se podía apreciar a simple vista: era como el de un bebé, de esas texturas que nunca te esperas en el cabello de un adolescente. Dócil y sedoso. Su rostro no tenía imperfecciones, era terso y sin granos horribles como los de Mike. Sus labios eran finos, pero no tanto. Lo justo. Su nariz era recta, sus pestañas eran largas y sus cejas no se juntaban en el medio ni por asomo. Sus ojos ¡Dios, sus ojos! Si no hubiera sido por que cada vez que nos mirábamos su rostro reflejaba el instinto asesino que tenía hacia mí, habría dicho que esos ojos eran los de un ángel. De un color verde intenso, no desteñido. Y su cuerpo era infartante.

Lo había visto en una clase de gimnasia cuando me habían mandado a dejarle el comprobante a Eric que se le había quedado en la mesa. Estaban jugando básquetball. El uniforme se le apegaba al cuerpo cuando corría ágilmente.

Tenía el mejor trasero de todos, redondo y firme.

Sí, había hecho un muy buen escaneo. Lástima que yo fingía que lo odiaba. Por que realmente no lo odiaba ¿Cómo podría haber llegado a odiarlo alguna vez? Si hasta me parecía chistoso algunas veces cuando se enojaba por mis pequeñas travesuras. Aunque después se ponía detestable cuando me las devolvía.

— "Lamento" despertarte de tus estúpidas cavilaciones pero tienes trabajo que hacer.

¡Qué idiota más grande! ¿Cómo se atrevía a sacarme el audífono de mi oreja?

— No, no es cierto. No tengo que hacer nada si no lo deseo.

Le arrebaté el audífono de la mano y me lo volví a poner en la oreja.

Él me miró furioso, con los labios fruncidos, tratando de controlar las palabras que amenazaban con salir de su boca. Volvió a sacar el audífono olvidándose de la suavidad que usó la primera vez.

— Por la mierda Swan, no juegues conmigo, puedes hacer lo que quieras pero con las calificaciones no te metas por que podría irte mal. Y no hablo de esta clase por que más mal no podría irte — Sonrió malévolamente. Nunca le había escuchado decir una palabrota, debía de estar realmente enojado. Al diablo.

Retiré el audífono con más fuerza y me lo volví a poner.

Edward me miró impaciente con ira en sus ojos. Tamborileó los dedos en el mesón pero no escuché el sonido.

Yo le sonreí y después cerré los ojos echándome hacia atrás.

Y la música se cortó de improviso. Confundida miré mi reproductor y le quedaba más de la mitad de la batería, lo había recargado el día anterior y le había agregado algo de música. Recorrí los audífonos desde mi pecho suponiendo que iban a estar desconectados y que tal vez el idiota de Edward los habría separado del reproductor.

Para mi _gran alegría_ no los había desconectado, _solo_ los había cortado con la tijera que en ese momento mantenía alzada mirándome con suficiencia.

Mis ojos se cubrieron de rojo y me imaginé todo como en las películas, yo alargando ambos brazos y ahorcando a Edward engreído Cullen, moviéndolo hacia delante y hacia atrás mientras él trataba de soltar mi agarre. Todas las chicas mirando con la boca abierta y algunas desmayadas, todos los chicos alentándome para que lo asesinara por llevarse los suspiros de las chicas, el profesor llorando por perder a su alumno estrella y yo sonriendo maniáticamente. Y con esa música de _Kill Bill_.

Volví a la realidad en un segundo y nada de lo que imaginé sucedió. Me lo pensé dos veces como buena chica que medita antes de actuar y agarré el lápiz para empezar con la tarea.

Él me miró suspicaz pero accedió a responderme cortante cuando no sabía algo.

_Ya se las vería el maldito idiota. _

El profesor reviso nuestro trabajo y felicitó a idiota por enseñarme tan bien. Y a mí nada, no valía nada mi trabajo de aprendiz perfecto. Estúpido viejo.

Me paré de mi asiento de un salto y me saqué los audífonos cortados de las orejas.

Dos días después Edward encontró su casillero lleno de cabezas de pescado, — cortesía de Charlie y Billy — caca de caballo — Jacob me la había dado, era del caballo de Embry — y los calcetines que le robé a Mike y a Eric cuando fui al vestidor de chicos y estaban dándose una ducha luego de la clase de gimnasia.

Lo hice sufrir un poco y dejé que pensara que sus cuadernos y libros estaban ahí dentro. Me reí como loca mientras estaba escondida en la sala del frente desde donde podía ver todo. Golpeó el casillero con fuerza mientras algunos pasaban y se reían. Finalmente salí de ahí desternillándome y él se volteó al oírme.

— Muy lindo Swan — gruñó mirando lo que tenía en mis brazos.

— Me alegra que aprecies mi esfuerzo. Por cierto, Alice me dio tus audífonos, gracias por el gesto, qué dulce de tu parte. Aquí tienes idiota.

Me acerqué y azoté sus libros contra su pecho. Me miró incrédulo mientras yo me volteaba y desaparecía de su vista.

— Por cierto, hueles excelente mi amor — Le guiñe un ojo mientras caminaba de espaldas y luego me volteé para caminar de frente y alzarle el dedo del medio. Cómo disfrutaba esto algunas veces. Me hubiera gustado ver la expresión de su rostro.

Un año entero pasó y no había cambiado nada. Seguíamos odiándonos mutuamente. Al menos al principio fue así… por parte mía. Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que mi subconsciente creía que era muy ardiente pelear con él. Me lo demostró mediante un sueño que prefería censurar.

Algunas veces nos gritábamos palabrotas a la cara y sin darnos cuenta la distancia acababa siendo casi nula, yo me alejaba sonrojada y le seguía gritando de espaldas mientras me retiraba tratando de disimular mi rostro cálido y mi cuerpo tembloroso.

Dios sabe cuánto extrañé las peleas esas vacaciones que pasaron tan lentas que dejé de los nervios a Charlie. Me auto convencí de que solo extrañaba las peleas, aunque bien en el fondo la verdad insistía en salir a flote.

Y finalmente tercer año había llegado, y para mi gran sorpresa me hallaba en mi monovolumen con la mochila a mi lado conduciendo al instituto.

Alice había llegado igual de pequeña arrastrando a su novio tan intuitivo como siempre. Rosalie estaba más hermosa que nunca y Emmett se veía sexy en la ropa que traía el primer día de instituto. Edward me saludó renuentemente y yo desvié la mirada con desilusión. Nada había cambiado. Todo seguía igual… hasta el miércoles pasado.

Sin querer, derramé mi jugo sobre la playera de Tanya. Estaba en tercero igual que nosotros y no sé por qué motivo se sentaba con los Cullen ese día. Lo supe enseguida.

— ¡Mira lo que has hecho! — Edward me mató con la mirada mientras yo miraba con perplejidad. A mi lado Alice rodó los ojos y Rosalie chasqueó la lengua.

— No te preocupes Edward, no fue adrede — Él se acercó a ella con una servilleta en la mano — En serio, amor. Yo lo arreglo.

— L-Lo siento — Fui capaz de susurrar. Lo único que podía oír era la palabra amor, amor, amor… se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Edward levantó la mirada iracundo.

— Puedes irte.

— Edward, déjala en paz. Bella, siéntate a mi lado — Alice me indicó con la mano pero no había ninguna silla. En la que yo me había sentado algunas veces con ellos, a pesar de las quejas de Edward, ahora estaba sentada Tanya.

— No, está bien, me sentaré con Jessica y los otros chicos.

Amor, amor, amor, amor, amor. Retumbaban sin cesar burlándose de mí. Volví a mirar su rostro y no sé que fue lo que Edward vio pero se enfureció.

— ¡No! ¡No me vengas con esa estupidez ahora, Bella!

Corrí. Por primera vez arranqué del idiota que se había parado de su asiento irascible.

Salí de la cafetería dejando caer la bandeja y el jugo que había derramado al tropezarme con la pata de la silla, de _mi_ silla.

Me sentí como una tonta. No tenía motivo para estar así. Me sentía desconsolada. Era una completa locura. Él me odiaba, yo se suponía que también lo hacía, aunque en el fondo sabía que no. Pero me esforzaba en demostrar el odio inexistente y acababa de dejar caer aquella muralla que me permitía coexistir con Edward. Era la única forma que conocíamos, jamás habíamos pensado en nosotros de una forma diferente. Tal vez… yo sí, en ese momento de locura que había tenido alguna vez, esperando a que yo le gustara, pero era por pura superficialidad. Dudaba que él hubiera pensado en nosotros de otra forma.

Las lágrimas lucharon por salir pero me las apañé para mantenerlas adentro.

Corrí esperando no tropezarme y cuando vi una puerta abierta, entré en esa aula sin pensarlo dos veces. Cerré la puerta y me encontré con la llave en el cerrojo. La di vuelta dos veces y luego la saqué. Me acerqué a los grandes ventanales y me apoyé en el marco mirando hacia fuera, mirando las flores rosadas del árbol que fácilmente podía tocar.

Estúpida de mí. ¿Qué esperabas Swan? ¿Qué él cambiara su forma de ser en las vacaciones y que de alguna forma se enamorara de ti y te quisiera de un día para otro?

— ¿Por qué haces esto ahora? — Di tal respingo que la llave que tenía en las manos se deslizó entre mis dedos y cayó por la ventana. Mi rostro se puso blanco del susto, estoy segura. Toqué mi pecho sintiendo mi corazón martillear usando toda la fuerza posible.

Me volteé sabiendo a quien iba a encontrar. No quise hacer esto más largo. Si tenía que saltar por la ventana lo haría.

Estaba apoyado en el escritorio a cinco metros de mí, con los brazos cruzados. Y sí, con aires de suficiencia.

— ¿Cómo supiste que iba a venir aquí? — No seguí mirándolo a los ojos. En cualquier momento podían caer las traicioneras lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse.

— Dejé la puerta abierta… eres predecible algunas veces. Aunque eso de la llave en el césped no me lo esperaba. Tendré que pasar una terrible noche contigo aquí. Qué suerte la mía.

Maldito insufrible. Golpearlo habría sido lo mejor, pero no. No. Si quería vengarse yo saldría peor, estábamos encerrados. Traté de no alterarme ante ese hecho.

Su móvil sonó.

Lo sacó de su pantalón y contestó.

— ¿Qué? — Esperó la respuesta y me miró — Estoy algo ocupado Tanya. Si, en la noche estaría bien, en tu casa, ok— Se volteó y caminó algunos pasos — Nos vemos, adiós.

Aquella sensación en los ojos volvió. Edward se volteó y yo me apresuré a hacer lo mismo para que no viera mi cara.

— ¡Bella! ¡Eres una maldita! ¿Lo sabías? — Me limpié las lágrimas con la manga de mi sweater y me di una vuelta.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te hice ahora? ¡A ti no te tiré el jugo encima! ¡Y ni siquiera fue a propósito! ¡Pedí disculpas! — bramé sintiendo ganas de llorar esta vez por la furia.

— ¡Esto no se trata del maldito jugo! — Me miró y vi sus puños, tenía los nudillos blancos — ¡Estás haciéndote la víctima! ¡Eso es exactamente lo que estás haciendo!

Yo me sorprendí. Eso no era verdad ¡Era una blasfemia! ¡Yo no tenía culpa de haberme enamorado de él! ¡Si me hubieran dado a elegir habría dicho NO! ¡NO, si hubiera sabido que esto iba a pasar!

— ¡Eso es mentira! ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? ¡Dímelo!

Se apresuró en contestarme moviendo sus brazos.

— ¡No tengo idea! ¡No estoy en tu cabeza! ¡Tú dímelo!

— ¡No me estoy haciendo la víctima!

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡No olvides todo lo que has hecho! ¿Te gustaría que te lo recordara? Apuesto que no. ¡Entonces no me pongas esa cara estúpida! ¡No me hagas sentir como una basura! ¡Por que no eres la única ofendida!

Había cometido una estupidez. Me había permitido dejar expuesta la sensación que me invadió cuando Tanya le había llamado _amor_.

Mi rostro había reflejado esa desilusión, ese desconsuelo, aquel vacío en mi pecho. Si tan solo hubiera ocultado aquello tras una máscara.

Lo miré en silencio. No tenía opción. Ni modo decirle la verdad. Eso estaba fuera de toda decisión que tomara. Y no había ninguna que tomar dado que la única posibilidad que había era decirle que tenía toda la razón.

— Claro, tienes razón — Admití en voz clara y alta sin mirarlo — Absolutamente.

Miré por la ventana sopesando la posibilidad de bajar por el árbol.

— ¿Qué?... — Su voz sonó desencajada —Mírame.

— ¿Para qué? Ya te dije que tienes razón, déjame en paz Edward — Dije con cansancio deseando llegar a casa, saltarme la última clase y llorar hasta que no quedaran más lágrimas para que no me delataran la próxima vez. Sonreí con ironía. La _próxima_ vez…

— ¡Estoy hablando en serio! ¡Mírame, Bella! ¡Dime la maldita verdad! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!

Me volteé con rabia sin ocultar mi rostro esta vez. Y dejé que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente. No estaba lista para esto. Iba a ser mi primera desilusión amorosa. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Mentirle y que siguiéramos peleando como siempre? Iba a acabar sabiendo la verdad de todos modos. De alguna forma. Al principio me pareció bueno idea no decírselo, ahora no. Tan solo debía decirle que lo quería, aunque pareciera imposible y luego de su rechazo — por que me odiaba— lloraría mucho y se me pasaría… en algún tiempo.

Su rostro cambió repentinamente al ver el mío. Se volteó y pasó las manos por su cabello desesperadamente.

— Dios… — murmuró.

— Esto es lo que querías ¿No? — Logré hablar sin que los sollozos se me agolparan en la garganta — No me estás mirando ¡No me estás mirando Edward!

Se volteó bajando los brazos y me miró a los ojos. Lo veía borroso por las lágrimas.

— Eres un estúpido. Te odio, no entiendes nada ¡No comprendes nada Edward! — Grité mientras pataleaba como una niña pequeña y no me importó — ¡No me estoy haciendo la víctima! ¡Desearía no estar llorando! ¡Pero no puedo! ¡No puedo! — me sujeté del escritorio para evitar que se me doblaran las rodillas de tan temblorosas que estaban. Él hizo ademán de acercarse pero lo alejé con una mano antes de que siguiera caminando — ¡Te odio! — Dirigí mi vista hacia él, que me miraba con la perspicacia en su rostro. Lo odié más por no decirme que ya sabía todo y por hacerme llorar frente a él, ya lo sabía todo, maldición, no era tonto, por supuesto iba a sacar sus propias conclusiones — ¡Yo no quería esto! ¡N-Nunca imaginé que—!

Los sollozos luchaban por salir pero no estaba dispuesta a verme más débil de lo que ya estaba.

— Estoy malditamente enamorada de ti, ¡no me estoy haciendo la víctima! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa! — Me senté en el suelo sin volver a mirarlo. Esperaba que se fuera por la ventana sin decirme nada, por que no soportaría que me dijera, tal vez un _lo siento, pero yo te odio._

Me di cuenta de que mis esperanzas eran ridículas cuando levanté la vista y lo vi sentado a mi lado con los brazos sobre sus rodillas.

— Vete, lo más lejos de mí, no quiero que me tengas lástima.

Volví a esconder la cabeza entre mis piernas.

— No te tengo lástima, después de todo lo que me has hecho dudo eso fuera a pasar alguna vez.

— ¡¿Para eso viniste a mi lado?! ¿Para sacarme en cara todo lo que te he hecho? — Esperé su respuesta con el ceño fruncido por el enojo. Él observó mi rostro cercano al suyo.

— No, claro que no — Siguió mirándome y yo no me amedrenté —…Curiosa situación.

Solté una risotada irónica. Seguía siendo un estúpido.

— Increíblemente curiosa ¿Cierto? No quiero seguir hablándote Edward. Dime luego qué mierda quieres para seguir aquí. Sabes bien que podrías irte por la ventana.

Él continuó mirándome en silencio. Me hastió su actitud.

— También estoy enamorado de ti.

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir. Se estaba pasando. Esto era crueldad. Mi mentón tembló y lo miré directo a los ojos. Si se estaba divirtiendo, adelante. Ya no me importaba nada.

— ¿No me crees, cierto? — Negué con la cabeza apretando los labios y luego seguí observándolo mientras lloraba — ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas?

— Nada. Por que estás mintiéndome ¿Te diviertes? — Nos miramos el uno al otro por largo tiempo.

— Estoy enamorado de ti. Y te lo demostraré como quieras. Ahora solo quiero — Dejó la frase inconclusa y soltó un gemido bajo.

Miró el suelo meditando y después volvió a mirarme.

— Deja de llorar, Bella. No me gusta verte así, ni siquiera tienes un motivo para ello.

— Claro que tengo uno — Iba a seguir hablando pero Edward me interrumpió sellando mis labios con sus dedos.

— Claro que no. _Te amo_. No sé como ocurrió pero es verdad.

Acercó su rostro al mío y soltó mis labios. Yo no hice nada por alejarme, dejé mi cuerpo a su disposición, si me estaba mintiendo, esto quedaría para siempre en su conciencia.

Me besó en ellos y después desvió su boca hasta mis mejillas donde besó cada parte quitando mis lágrimas.

Sin pensarlo puse mis brazos en sus hombros y tomé su cabello entre mis dedos mientras me volvía a besar. Él se levantó y puso ambos brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo apoyados en el suelo. Estiré mis piernas y finalmente presiono su cuerpo contra el mío. Metí una pierna entre las suyas para acomodarnos mejor.

Después de un momento me alejé jadeante y el apoyó su rostro entre mi cabello, sobre mi cuello, bajé mis brazos y lo abracé sobre los suyos tomando su cabello entre mis dedos cuidadosamente.

— Lo que quieras — Su voz sonó ahogada al lado de mi oreja.

Me demoré un momento en contestar. Finalmente con voz trémula le dije lo que quería sentir.

— Te creo — Él besó detrás de mi oreja y paseó sus dedos por mis hombros. A mi mente llegó la imagen de la chica a la que le había derramado sin querer el jugo encima — Tanya… — murmuré dejando la frase inconclusa.

Él no se demoró en contestarme. Se separó de mí y me miró a una distancia prudente afirmándose sobre la palma de sus manos.

— De alguna forma tenía que sacarte de mi cabeza. Nunca atisbé, ni siquiera una sola vez, nada raro en tu rostro. Solo veía la irritación y la ira en tus ojos ¿Cómo iba a saber tus reales sentimientos? Algo debía hacer, por que al parecer yo era el único chiflado que se había enamorado.

Sonrió y afirmó su cuerpo solo con una mano mientras que con la otra acarició mi mejilla. Después volvió a hablar.

— Estas fueron las peores vacaciones sin duda. Pobre Jasper, mi frustración casi lo volvió loco — Volvió a bajar su rostro y dirigió sus labios a mi clavícula — Estás muy callada.

— Aún no me lo creo.

— Ya te dije que haré lo qu—

— No. No me refiero a tus… sentimientos. Estoy hablando de esta situación. Así es como debería haber sido siempre, no me refiero a — Me demoré en seguir — a estar enamorados. Si no que a convivir en paz. Sin pelear.

— ¿Debería disculparme por reírme de ti ese día? — El recuerdo llegó a mí, pero no me sentí enojada.

— Claro que no. Hemos peleado mucho, estaríamos disculpándonos por siempre.

— Aún así lo siento. No debí.

A lo lejos sonó el timbre indicando que la última clase estaba comenzando. No quería moverme de ahí. Estaba cómoda con él sobre mí.

— ¿Esta aula es ocupada a esta hora? — Edward no supo contestarme. Se encogió de hombros y sin avisarme me besó. Más intensamente, su lengua acarició la mía por un largo momento. Si hubiera estado parada de seguro que me hubiera caído por los temblores en mis rodillas. Bajé mis manos hasta la última porción de su espalda y apreté su pierna con las mías. Soltó un gemido que ciertamente no me esperé.

— Deberíamos irnos — Se paró rápidamente y me tendió una mano para ayudarme. Me desconcertó su repentina urgencia por irse de ahí.

— ¡Profesor! ¡No puedo abrirla! ¿Podemos irnos a casa? — Edward me miró y se le escapó una sonrisa torcida mientras escuchábamos el alboroto que se había armado afuera sorpresivamente. Todos coreaban y amparaban la idea propuesta.

— ¡Como se le ocurre señor Cullen! — Quién más que Emmett… — Vaya a buscar una copia de la llave del aula ¡Vaya, vaya!

Emmett rezongó.

Miré a Edward con terror, no quería que nos encontraran encerrados en el aula ¡Claro que no!

— Vamos por la ventana — Afirmé decidida y caminé hacia ella.

— Sube a mi espalda, rápido — ¿¡En serio!? ¿Estaba loco? — ¡Bella, ahora!

Estaba hablando en serio. Me las arreglé para subir sin caerme y Edward se paró en el marco, estiró los brazos y yo apreté más fuerte su cuerpo. Cerré los ojos y sentí como se movía. Algunas hojas me hicieron cosquillas en el rostro y muy pronto sentí como dejamos de movernos.

— Ya estamos abajo — Abrí los ojos y vi a Edward mirándome con el rostro volteado hacia un lado tratando de enfocarme mejor. Después miré hacia arriba. ¡Wow! Estaba realmente alto.

Deshice la presa en torno a Edward, sospechaba que lo estaba ahogando y que no me había dicho nada. Después distinguí un destello en el césped. Eran las llaves. Las fui a tomar y le pregunté a Edward qué hacíamos con ellas.

— Dámela.

Se las tendí y después de evaluarlas un momento se alejó mirando hacia arriba y comprendí que las iba a tirar al aula.

Estiró su brazo y con maestría lanzó las llaves al aire y éstas entraron por la ventana.

— ¡Ay! ¡Pero…! ¡¿Quién fue?! — Sentimos una voz lejana que gruñía furiosa — ¿¡De nuevo me tiraste algo en la cabeza Cullen!?

— ¡No, profesor! ¡Y la vez anterior no fue mi intención! ¡Tan solo saltó y…!

— Silencio ¡A la oficina del director, ahora!

Edward se desternilló a mi lado agarrándose el estómago y doblando su cuerpo. Y yo no me lo podía creer ¿Cuántas posibilidades habían de que al tirar la llave le fuera a caer al profesor en la cabeza y fuera a culpar a Emmett por ello?

— Profesor, si me permite la palabra, Emmett no lo hizo, el objeto vino de afuera y es la llave perdida ¿Ve?

Me quedé tiesa cuando oí esas palabras lejanas, Edward seguía riéndose sin poder parar.

— ¡Edward, vamos! ¡Corre! ¡Ya! — Agarré su brazo y lo arrastré fuera del lugar.

— ¡Oh, Dios! Ya quiero ver la cara de mamá cuando sepa que a Emmett lo castigaron por quinta vez en los tres días que llevamos de clases…

Menos mal que no masacré su cuerpo cuando tuve la oportunidad en la sala…

Enfrentemos la realidad, Bella Swan. No es como si hubieras podido hacerlo de ninguna forma.

Todos se dieron cuenta del giro totalmente inesperado en nuestra relación. Ya nadie se sorprendía de que Edward Cullen y Bella Swan estuvieran juntos.

Algunos afirmaban que eso iba a pasar inexorablemente. Otros abrían la boca y tartamudeaban sin poder creérselo.

Se sentía raro no pelear con él. Y nos reíamos de lo que habíamos hecho antaño, recordábamos nuestras peleas absurdas con felicidad.

Todavía guardaba sus audífonos con vehemencia. Y él guardaba mi hoja de apuntes toda arrugada debajo de su colchón.

…No, eso es mentira.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola.** Don't kill me. ¡LARGUITO! ¡22 páginas! Enjoy y dejen algún revew, aunque solo tenga una palabra o un número si les cansa mucho escribir. Ojalá hayan pasado bonita Navidad y solo me queda decirles ¡Feliz año Nuevo!


	8. ¡De odiarnos! No tanto II

**ACLARACIÓN:** Este capítulo es ¡De odiarnos!... No tanto, **PERO **contado desde el punto de vista de Edward. Es el único que escribí desde su punto de vista. Este es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia. En el próximo pondré partes de los anteriores, no repetidas: nuevas que ocurrieron después o durante, pero que no escribí en esos capítulos. ¡Gracias!

* * *

Lo Cotidiano...

IX. ¡De odiarnos! ...No tanto

_Mis sentimientos hacia ella no se acercaban ni por asomo al odio._

_

* * *

_

.

.

.

Cuando llegué a este pueblo jamás pensé que en cada oración o frase en la que mi nombre figurara iba a estar el de la —ahora famosa— Bella Swan.

Famosa por hacerme la vida imposible.

Vivíamos en Alaska tan solo tres días atrás, parecía como si estuviera viviendo un sueño. A mi padre le habían ofrecido un trabajo aquí, en Forks y él había aceptado por ser una pequeña localidad, donde solo había un hospital y para variar, faltaba personal.

Mi madre lo había convencido — Aunque realmente dudo que él lo hubiera rechazado de todos modos — alegando que las pobres personas de este miserable pueblo estaban muriendo a falta de doctores y enfermeras.

Lo único que le faltó fue ponerse a estudiar enfermería para atenderlos ella misma. Estaba seguro de que mi madre lo hubiera hecho, lo único que la detenía era su profesión, que tanto amaba. La decoración era su pasión, después de nosotros, según sus propias palabras.

Me acomodé mis audífonos y después me subí las mangas para ayudar a Emmett a bajar las nuevas butacas que iban a ir en su nueva habitación.

Posiblemente, lo único bueno de mudarnos fue mi habitación. Aquellos grandes ventanales que me permitían mirar todo el bosque, hacían que me calmara y que mis nervios no se alteraran _tanto_.

Todos estaban felices por todo el asunto de la mudanza.

Carlisle comenzaría su nuevo trabajo, no había que agregar nada más a la lista de _cosas que hacen feliz a Carlisle_.

Esme estaba lista para comenzar su trabajo en aquella pequeña localidad. Había recibido varias llamadas de señoras que querían renovar sus muebles y hogares, apenas habíamos puesto un pie en Forks. Lo que me temía se vio cumplido: todo el mundo sabía que veníamos. Y con todo el mundo me refiero a los pocos dos mil habitantes de ese lugar. Seríamos los nuevos, la nueva atracción. Cómo odiaba eso.

Ni hablar de Rosalie, que parecía ser la más alegre. La había escuchado hablar con Alice. El sol brillaba diez veces al año en Alaska. En Forks solo lo hacía cinco veces. Supongo que su cabello no se dañaría tanto como en Alaska…

Alice decía que iba a tener una mejor amiga y eso la ponía de buen humor ya que cuando Rosalie no quisiera salir con ella de compras, su mejor amiga lo haría.

Emmett estaba feliz si Rosalie estaba feliz.

Y Jasper… bueno Jasper tenía su propia ciencia. Se dejaba influenciar por la atmósfera, eso significaba que si estábamos felices él lo iba a estar también, sin desearlo.

Yo solo seguía la corriente. No me importaba demasiado. Me irritaba un poco, volver a empezar por tercera vez, si, era la tercera vez que nos mudábamos. Siempre ocurría lo mismo, los chismes no se demoraban en aparecer, aunque yo no era víctima de ellos… solo algunas veces.

Y todo por que se habían formado parejas entre mis hermanos. Jasper estaba con Alice y su relación traspasaba lo físico. Eran criaturas extrañas. Tenían su propia forma de demostrarse el amor que sentían por el otro, tan solo con miradas y movimientos.

Emmett y Rosalie eran otro cuento completamente distinto. Habían desarrollado, en los dos años que llevaban juntos, una relación meramente física ante los ojos de las personas extrañas. Para las personas que realmente los conocían su relación era bastante normal, _dos personas que se amaban y que les gustaba disfrutar de las bondades del sexo_, Emmett había ideado su propia definición. Se demostraban el amor en público, lamentablemente. Era lo que daba pie para los rumores. Y las miradas de Alice y Jasper no pasaban desapercibidas para nadie.

Era por eso que odiaba mudarme. Y más encima, yo por alguna extraña razón podía percibir los pensamientos de las personas con solo mirar el rostro de ellas.

Y eso que no era yo el afectado… bueno si, una vez había oído a una chica decir que yo era gay, por que era el único sin pareja. Después de eso, un tipo rubio y de ojos azules, claramente con las ideas bastante retorcidas acerca de su sexualidad, me había perseguido por el instituto durante dos días. Emmett se había encargado del asunto a su manera.

— ¡Hey, hey! ¿Qué te ocurre, lindo? Deja a mi novio en paz ¿Comprendido? — Después había pasado ambos brazos por mis hombros y me había besado en la cara.

Hubiera grabado el rostro del chico para mostrárselos a todos, pero lamentablemente no portaba una grabadora conmigo. Después de mirarnos con desconcierto se volteó y caminó contoneando sus masculinas caderas.

Emmett se carcajeó cuando me soltó después de que el _confundido_ se fue.

— Muchas gracias, Emmett — Le dije sarcásticamente mientras caminaba hacia el gimnasio — Ahora pensarán que nos montamos orgías.

Luego de un momento en silencio, me volteé preocupado y lo vi tirado en el suelo, ahogándose con su propia risa.

— ¡Oh, esa está buena! — logró articular a duras penas.

Y en efecto. Al otro día todos hablaban de cómo Emmett había dejado a Rosalie por mí, pero que luego ella lo había perdonado y había ofrecido compartirlo. Él había aceptado y le había propuesto formar un trío, pero que cuando se lo estaba diciendo había escuchado Jasper y que había invitado a Alice al asunto, por que si no lo hacía, ella se enojaría y que nuestro padre nos había descubierto y casi se había suicidado, pero que Esme había consolado a Carlisle diciéndole que era mejor que nos relacionáramos entre nosotros y no con otras personas que podrían ser peligrosas y…

Después de oír aquello y tantas otras versiones en los pasillos del instituto nos fuimos a casa y nos reímos por una hora. Fue al término de las vacaciones cuando Carlisle nos informó que nos mudábamos. Simplemente _genial_.

Ahora quizás qué se inventaban en el instituto al que asistiríamos.

Fui transportado a la realidad cuando sentí unos suaves dedos en mi oído retirando un audífono.

— Cariño, uno de estos días te van a atropellar y tu no oirás nada porque tendrás estos aparatos del infierno en tus orejas.

Le sonreí a Esme que me miraba con el audífono en la mano.

— ¡Edward! ¡Idiota! ¡Ven a ayudarme con ésta! — Luego del sermón que Esme le dio a Emmett por tratarme de idiota, pudimos acarrear la última butaca que mi madre había comprado para él y su nueva habitación.

La tarde de ese sábado se nos fue volando. Cuando no hubo nada más que bajar de los cuatro camiones de mudanza — Era una gran casa en la que vivíamos, aún más grande que la mansión de Forks — me fui a descansar a mi amado sofá. Puse un poco de música y descansé mi espalda.

Mi habitación estaba en el tercer piso, era la única. Aunque afuera había una pequeña salita con un plasma y algunos sofás.

Cada habitación tenía un baño propio y un armario. Alice había elegido su habitación por que el armario era tan grande como el que tenía antes.

Emmett se conformaba con cualquiera y Jasper también. Rosalie quería la más grande.

El domingo siguiente ayudé a Esme con la limpieza y Alice se encargó de las compras para el instituto que empezaba al otro día.

— ¡Traje ropa nueva! — Alice irrumpió la tranquilidad que había en la casa con sus gritos y el ruido que hacían sus zapatos con tacones — Edward, mira lo que encontré ¿¡Te gusta!?

De una bolsa extrajo un yérsey, bastante parecido al que ya me había comprado la vez anterior…

— Si.

— ¡Bien!

Se fue bailando escaleras arriba y yo seguí con mi tarea de limpiar la cocina junto a Esme.

AL otro día el despertador sonó demasiado pronto para mi gusto, pero no pude atrasar más la hora de levantarme. Con renuencia tomé la ropa que había dejado a los pies de la cama y me fui al baño. Después de tomar una ducha me vestí y bajé a la cocina donde ya estaba Esme preparando el desayuno y Alice botando en su asiento. En sus manos tenía una mochila amarilla y sacaba cuadernos, libretas y después metía otras. Todas tenían diseños y los lápices también.

Menos mal que a mí me había comprado todo de colores sobrios, negro y café.

— ¡Alice! ¿Tengo un cuaderno… rosa? — Emmett apareció en la cocina con un cuaderno en la mano y el bolso en la otra.

— Emmett… era el último ¡Dejaron todo para última hora! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? En esa estúpida librería no quedaba nada… ¡Y no pude ir a Seattle! ¡Estaban llenando los tanques de bencina en la única gasolinera en este pueblo! ¿Qué eso no lo hacen de noche? Sospecho que este pueblo es…

Emmett comenzó a despotricar por el cuaderno rosado preguntándole por qué no se lo había dado a Jasper o a mí.

Rose y Jasper bajaron en ese momento y desayunamos, yo por mi parte, ignorando los griteríos de Alice y Emmett.

Me subí a mi auto y estaba punto de irme cuando sentí que tocaban mi ventanilla. La bajé antes de mirar quien era y luego subí la vista para ver a Jasper con un brazo en el volvo.

— Tendrás que llevarnos Edward, habíamos olvidado que el M3 y el jeep están en el taller.

— ¿El porsche de Alice también está en el taller? — No solíamos utilizar el de Alice. Solo viajábamos en el de Rose o en el mío, pero no perdía nada con preguntar.

— Si. Les tocaba la supervisión.

Suspiré desactivando el seguro para que subieran. Rosalie se trepó a mi lado, le gustaba ir adelante. Y los demás atrás. En el camino Emmett refunfuñó porque sus piernas no cabían en mi auto y que quería usar el suyo.

Llegamos a la dirección y la señora pelirroja que se identificó a si misma como sra. Cope nos dio un mapa y un horario de clases para cada uno.

Alice y yo habíamos pasado a segundo año, con dieciséis cada uno. Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett estaban en tercero.

Tuve la suerte de compartir tres clases con mi hermana. No me aterraba la idea de estar solo en clases, sin embargo no me venía nada de mal estar con ella.

Las clases pasaron lentamente el lunes. A la hora de la comida nos sentamos en la mesa más alejada. Mi última clase, gimnasia, pasó rápidamente a diferencia de las otras. En el instituto de Alaska había aprendido todo lo que me estaban pasando aquí en Forks. Eso me ponía de los nervios ya que no tenía en qué entretenerme para no pensar en aquellas que me miraban sin importarles si yo fuera descubrirlas o no.

Esa era otra de las cosas que detestaba cuando nos mudábamos.

No soportaba que las chicas me miraran descaradamente. No iba a decir que era hermoso ni nada por el estilo. Gracias a Dios mi ego no superaba el tamaño de mi cabeza, como el de Emmett. Pero era más que seguro que todas opinaban aquello, de otro modo ¿Por qué me iban a estar mirando como si quisieran desvestirme cada vez que me pasaba por delante de ellas?

Trataba de ser bastante humilde en ese punto. No me aprovechaba de la situación.

¡Por Dios! Tan solo quería un poco de paz y que dejaran de mirarme ¿Era mucho pedir?

Eso fue lo que menos hubo cuando llegué al instituto el miércoles de esa primera semana. Y era todo lo que quería: paz.

Mi horario me decía que tenía Lengua, historia y a la última hora figuraba biología. Mi asignatura favorita. Deseé que no comenzaran con materia que ya me sabía.

Tomé apuntes como estúpido en lengua porque el profesor hablaba mil palabras en un segundo. No estoy bromeando.

Después cuando tocó el receso una chica se acercó a mí y me preguntó si quería salir con ella. Me quedé parado al frente de ella sin saber qué decir. Éste era todo un record. En tres días ya me habían invitado a salir. En los otros lugares se habían tomado su tiempo, semanas.

— No, gracias — Le sonreí y me apresuré a caminar por su lado ya que se había quedado parada con la boca abierta frente a mí.

Me encontré con Emmett que venía deprimido de su última clase. Su rostro lo decía todo.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió?

— ¡Me castigaron! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Y no hice absolutamente nada! — No me lo creí, sinceramente. Pude ver que se había dado cuenta — ¿No me crees? ¡Nunca me crees Edward!

— Tal vez, por que siempre terminas confesándome que fuiste tú…

— Pero esta vez no fui yo. Bueno, si fui yo. Pero no lo hice a propósito. Estaba jugando con una cuchara en— Comencé a hablar antes de que terminara.

— ¿Con una cuchara? ¿Y por qué diablos —? — No me dejó continuar.

— Por que tenía hambre y saqué un postre que robé del refrigerador y me lo comí. El profesor no me descubrió hasta que paso por mi lado y me vio jugando con la cuchara.

— Entonces si fuiste tú — Reflexioné mirando el suelo dándome cuenta de la estupidez de Emmett. A veces me asombraba. Él no era tonto ni nada por el estilo. Solo que era muy… infantil.

— Bueno ya. No te cuento nunca más mis problemas, nunca me apoyas en nada.

— ¿Cómo te podría apoyar si tú tienes la culpa? Nadie te manda a comer en clase.

Se cruzó de brazos y seguimos caminando hasta parar en el aula de la cual Alice venía saliendo con un montón de papeles en sus brazos.

— ¡Soy la encargada del mural del salón! ¡Genial!

No esperó a que dijéramos algo y caminó hasta afuera, que es donde nos juntábamos a pasar los recesos.

— ¡¿Sabes qué?! — Rosalie venía dando fuertes pisadas moviéndose de una forma bastante… chistosa — ¡Estaba en Biología! ¡Y un idiota se puso sobre su mesón y me susurró una asquerosidad al oído!

Emmett se envaró y gritó.

— ¿¡Quién fue!? — Jasper se rió a mi lado ¡Diablos! ¿Cuándo había llegado?

— Creo que deberías preguntarle qué fue lo que le dijo, a veces Rosalie puede llegar a ser un poco exagerada…

— ¡Oh! ¡Cállate Edward! ¡Lo dice el señor — Oh, Dios mío, tuve una respuesta mala en el examen, me suicidaré ahora mismo—! ¡No estoy exagerando para nada! — Se abanicó con la mano y se puso el cabello detrás de la oreja — Me dijo exactamente _¿Qué tal Rosie? Te gustaría ir a un motel y_, ¡Lo demás es muy sucio para decirlo!

— ¡Lo mataré ahora mismo! ¿¡Cómo se llama!? — Emmett formo dos puños con sus manos y Jasper se desternilló a mi lado.

— ¡Apuesto a que el chico sale corriendo! — Emmett sonrió malévolamente y le contestó de vuelta.

— Creo que no podremos apostar ya que yo opino lo mismo.

— Y yo creo que deberías calmarte y olvidar el asunto. No volverá a molestarla, ya se enteró de que tú eres su novio. Ya todos lo saben, pronto comenzarán los rumores.

Alice miró el cielo pensativa.

— Ustedes dos tienen la culpa por andar besuqueándose por ahí — No podía evitar que sus demostraciones de amor me molestaran.

— Eddie, no te preocupes, en serio. Yo te protegeré si algún maniático sexual te persigue otra vez — Emmett me guiñó un ojo y yo le lancé una piedra que encontré entre el pasto.

— No, gracias. Prefiero que me persigan a que crean que eres mi novio y que nos montamos orgías hasta con nuestros padres. Paso de eso.

— Eso no sucederá — Alice se sentó en las piernas de Jasper y él asió sus manos — Creo que conoceré a mi mejor amiga en poco tiempo.

Conversamos un rato más y el timbre sonó indicando que nos quedaba la última clase de la primera jornada.

No presté mucha atención y para mi sorpresa la clase terminó antes de hora porque el profesor había sido llamado a una reunión.

Esperé en el salón escuchando música a que la hora de clase acabara y después me fui al comedor. Mis hermanos estaban instalados en la misma mesa de los anteriores días.

Mientras comíamos tranquilamente ajenos al ajetreo de la cafetería me di cuenta de que no llevaba mi mochila. Qué idiotez de mi parte, rara vez se me olvidaba algo, esta era una se esas excepciones.

Terminé de comer rápidamente y les dije a todos que nos veíamos en el estacionamiento después de la última clase. Caminé con las manos en los bolsillos tratando de ignorar las miradas que me lanzaban de las distintas mesas en el lugar.

Corrí hasta el edificio cuatro y caminé por el pasillo sin apuros. Aún me quedaban diez minutos antes de la clase.

Justo cuando levanté la mirada del suelo pude ver a un chico y una chica parados a lado de los casilleros de aquel pasillo.

Estaban bastante lejos pero aún así podía verlo moviendo los brazos y ella lo miraba, aún no podía ver con qué expresión.

De hecho, aún no podía ver muy bien su rostro.

De repente cuando estaba tratando de enfocar la vista para ver mejor su rostro ella levantó lentamente la mano — hecha un puño — y la dirigió hasta la cara del chico del cual solo podía ver su espalda.

¿¡Lo iba a golpear!? ¿En serio?

Caminé más rápido para poder ver más de cerca.

¡OH! No pude evitar reírme. Hace tiempo que no me reía por otra cosa que no fueran las bromas de Emmett. Seguí carcajeándome mientras me acercaba a ellos.

La chica había levantado la mano para golpearlo pero él había caminado un paso hacia el lado y ella había ido a parar a los casilleros, golpeándose en la cabeza.

Quise menguar las risas pero no lo conseguí. Era de mala educación, lo sabía, pero no pude dejar de reírme por más que lo quise, podría jurarlo.

— Bueno, Bella, nos vemos — La voz del chico se me hizo conocida.

Cuando iba a solo unos veinte pasos ellos, él se dio vuelta y lo reconocí, era Mike Newton. Habíamos tenido una clase juntos antes.

Caminó riéndose tanto como yo y me saludó con la cabeza. Yo le devolví el saludo si dejar de reír. No me había dado cuenta de que la muchacha ya estaba mirando en mi dirección, y ahí fue cuando vi sin ninguna dificultad su rostro, que en ese momento estaba contraído por el enojo. Más bien, la furia.

Su pequeño rostro tenía forma de corazón y era tan blanco como el mío. Sus grandes ojos eran cafés y el cabello color caoba caía libremente por sus hombros en ondas y en las puntas con pequeñas ondulaciones.

— ¡Mike, eres un estúpido! — Su pequeño grito me provocó otro ataque de risa y me apresuré en ocultarlo. Me estaba pasando, de verdad.

— ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? — Mi corazón latió un poco más rápido al ver que se estaba dirigiendo a mí. Y no para pedirme una cita como todas las otras chicas que habían hecho el intento de ganar mi confianza.

Me volteé en su dirección tratando de lucir inocente.

— No me pongas esa cara, zopenco. No sé ni para qué te pregunté ¿Te divirtió la puesta en escena? ¿No te han enseñado que no es de caballeros andar mirando cosas que no son de tu incumbencia?

Su voz me resultó adorable ahora que la escuchaba mejor, si que ella estuviera gritando. Su ceja izquierda se elevó un poco y oculté una sonrisa.

— Oh, eres sordo. Qué pena — Se dispuso a caminar y justo cuando creyó que yo no iba a oír murmuró un _idiota_, el cual escuché perfectamente.

¿Acaso me estaba llamando idiota? No me conocía. No tenía ningún derecho. El rastro de simpatía que sentí hacia ella cuando escuché su voz se esfumó tan rápido como vino.

A mi mente vino solo una palabra, que jamás le había dicho a una señorita.

— Loca… — No esperé a que lo escuchara pero para mi mala suerte lo hizo.

Su voz volvió a resonar en el pasillo.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! — Me di media vuelta y pude verla parada a unos metros de mí con las piernas un poco abiertas y ambas manos a los lados, cerradas en puños. Imaginé que quería pegarme como había intentado hacerlo con Mike. Estaba realmente loca…

— Lo que oíste: Estás loca — Quise seguir mi camino cuando me volteé para seguir caminando pero me detuvo un peso en mi espalda.

Su reacción fue de lo más acorde a la palabra. No existía otra para describirla.

Se había encaramado en mi espalda y ¡Me pegó en la cabeza! Antes de que siguiera agrediéndome la saqué de mi espalda y la puse frente a mí para preguntarle cuál era su problema. Pensé que iba a dejar de intentar golpearme. Tarde me di cuenta de que ese no era su propósito. Solo lo hice cuando sentí mi mejilla arder. Dirigí mis ojos a los suyos y ella me miraba con la boca entreabierta. Llevé mis dedos a mi mejilla y los pasé rápidamente descubriendo sangre en ellos.

Definitivamente estaba loca…

— Después de todo no estaba equivocado acerca de mi primera apreciación sobre tu carácter — Caminé por su lado y no mire hacia atrás ni una sola vez.

Llegué al aula y recogí mi mochila. Después me pasé por el baño para ver como estaba mi rostro.

No era tanto, la verdad. Pasé un poco de agua por la herida y solo me quedó la pequeña línea enrojecida sin ningún otro rastro de sangre.

Recordé su expresión cuando me miró desconcertada al ver que me había hecho daño y me recorrió una sensación extraña por el pecho. Moví mi cabeza alejando aquella imagen en la que su rostro no estaba gobernado por la ira y me encaminé hasta biología, mi última clase del día.

Mientras iba el timbre sonó y me di cuenta de que iba a llegar tarde. Todo por la culpa de _aquella_ desconocida.

Toqué la puerta cuando me aseguré de que era el salón correcto y escuché la voz de un profesor diciéndome que entrara.

Agarré el asa de la puerta y entré olvidando por un momento que adentro estaba lleno de extraños. Y extrañas que me mirarían toda la hora de clase.

Le pasé el comprobante al profesor y él lo firmó.

— ¿Edward Cullen, cierto? — Miró el nombre en el comprobante y después a mí.

— Cierto.

Caminó hasta ponerse a mi otro lado y después le habló a la clase. Por primera vez observé aquellas caras nuevas.

— Edward Cullen, está demás decir que es nuevo. Bienvenido a la clase — Le di las gracias y luego él siguió hablando mientras yo miraba a mis nuevos y _queridos_ compañeros — Al lado de la señorita Swan, ese será su asiento de ahora en adelante, pase a sentarse, por favor.

Oí su frase y cuando tendió su mano hacia mi futuro asiento esperé encontrarme con una de las tantas chicas que me miraban con la boca abierta en esa sala.

No fue lo que me encontré para nada. Era la chica loca que me había rasguñado. Mi corazón latió rápido ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Intenté ignorarlo y fijé mi vista en ella. Puse una mueca.

Comencé a caminar y ella levantó su mano.

El profesor le dio la palabra y ella le respondió.

— ¿Podría cambiar de escritorio? — Todos en el salón se silenciaron al oír sus palabras. Excepto por algunas chicas que exclamaron sorprendidas. Qué divertidas podían ser algunas veces. Y tan irritantes.

Casi agradecía que me hubiera tocado con aquella criatura que parecía odiarme y no con otra que estuviera babeando frente a mí en las clases. Solo _casi_.

Solté una risa al oír su petición.

— ¿Hay algún problema Swan?

— Si. No quiero sentarme al lado de él — El artículo que reemplazó mi nombre sonó realmente como una mala palabra en sus labios.

— No. Deje de lado sus asuntos personales, estamos en una clase — El profesor volvió a anotar algo en la pizarra y yo me senté. Tenté mi suerte al hablarle en voz baja para que los de atrás no lo notaran.

— Loca — Dejé mi mochila en el respaldo de la silla y finalmente me senté.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Idiota! — Prácticamente lo gritó. Y yo puse todo mi esfuerzo para que los demás no notaran que le había dicho _loca_.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo mientras yo la miraba un tanto enojado por haberme dicho idiota de nuevo.

Y ella se sonrojó.

Eso bastó para que mi corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal nuevamente.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que palpitaba a un ritmo para nada normal. No estaba acostumbrado a aquella sensación; nunca me sucedió antes.

Maldición. No quería pensar que se veía… encantadora cuando se sonrojaba.

La voz del profesor interrumpió mis pensamientos y me hizo darme cuenta de que tenía el ceño fruncido por el desorden que tenía en mi cabeza.

— Swan. Creo que le hará bien ir a la oficina del director. Para que se le pase la sublevación que ha demostrado desde que comenzó la clase.

— P-Pero… — El profesor la miró en silencio y ella no volvió a hablar. Se paró y con los puños cerrados avanzó hasta la puerta. Antes de salir me dedicó una última mirada de odio.

No tuve que pensar mucho para darme cuenta de que esto no había quedado hasta aquí. Le sonreí burlonamente y estoy seguro de que si no hubiera estado la clase entera mirando, ella se habría lanzado sobre mí para rasguñarme y golpearme también, si le hubiera sido posible.

No presté atención a los susurros que no pararon en toda la clase y me sumí en mis pensamientos sin escuchar al profesor. Más tarde tendría tiempo para pedírselos a alguna chica que estuviera dispuesta a prestarme sus apuntes.

Eso no lo hacía a menudo, no me aprovechada de lo que causaba en ellas, pero alguna vez tenía que ocurrir ¿No? … No era algo malo, ¿O sí?

No tenía pensado contarles a mis hermanos la situación en la que me encontraba. En tan solo un día me había ganado un enemigo. Y no era común que fuera mujer, en los institutos anteriores ellas eran las… admiradoras. Estaba acostumbrado a que las miradas de odio vinieran de los chicos y no de las chicas. Parecía que ese año iba a ser bastante diferente. En ese momento no sabía que estaba completamente en lo cierto.

No tenía pensado contárselos, pero Jasper se dio cuenta de mi estado de humor y Emmett descubrió la herida en mi rostro, que pensé estaba pasando desapercibida.

— ¡Oh! Dime por favor que te caíste para poder imaginarlo y reírme por un momento.

Jasper me miró por un momento y después siguió paseando sus manos por el cabello de Alice.

— No me caí.

Emmett frunció el ceño antes de responder.

— ¿Y qué te ocurrió ahí? — Apuntó mi mejilla y en un tiempo récord traté de elaborar una coartada, que nunca llegó.

De repente Alice comenzó a reír y se tapo la boca. Fruncí los labios airado sabiendo que ella no me iba a decir nada. Siempre se guardaba sus presentimientos para ella. Eso me irritaba.

Después de pensar otros segundos decidí que no podía mentirles ya que todo el instituto lo sabría ya, acerca de la relación del nuevo y Bella Swan.

— Me golpeó una chica.

— ¡Ja! Esa está buena, Edward. Ahora ya, hablando en serio, dinos la verdad.

Le miró en silencio y Jasper fue el primero en carcajearse. Emmett que me miraba con la boca abierta no se lo podía creer. Tardó medio minuto en asegurarse de que yo no iba a decir que era mentira y recién ahí se rió. Primero lo hizo con una mirada de consternación y luego cuando posó sus ojos en el rasguño se desternilló sin importarle si todos lo escuchaban o no.

— Cállate Emmett — gruñí entre dientes. Estaba llamando la atención.

— ¡Dime, por favor! ¿Quién fue? Muero por saberlo, ¿Está por aquí? — Desvió su mirada posándola por todas las mesas de la cafetería.

— No lo sé.

— Ella será mi amiga — La voz de Alice resonó aguda entre los gritos ahogados de emoción de Emmett.

_Lo que me faltaba… _

— No será muy pronto, no te preocupes mucho. Tu relación con ella lo aplazará, demasiado, a decir verdad.

Eso me aplacó un poco. No tendría que verla rondando por mi casa sin saber lo que realmente ella provocaba en mí. No sabía si la odiaba, la detestaba, si me atraía, si…

Estaba totalmente confundido.

Solo tenía una cosa clara en mi mente: ella me detestaba con toda su alma.

—… ¡Despierta, Edward! — Alguien chasqueó sus dedos frente a mi rostro y me alejé instintivamente de la mano.

Miré a Emmett completamente exasperado.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

— ¿Por qué te golpeó?

Suspiré dándome cuenta de que no me iba a escapar de esta. Miré al resto de mis hermanos y todos me miraban expectantes.

— Me reí de ella y digamos que… no fui muy educado al hacerlo en su cara.

— ¿Y por qué te reíste de ella? — preguntó Emmett botando en su silla.

— Porque… — Apreté mi labio completo y después continué con mi declaración —… intentó golpear a Mike, bueno, ustedes no lo conocen… la cosa es que intentó golpearlo cuando él le pidió una cita y él se corrió a un lado y si, pasó de largo y después se golpeó con los casilleros en la cabeza.

Se quedaron callados y después Emmett y Jasper rompieron en carcajadas, que, gracias a Dios no fueron tan escandalosas y nadie se dio cuenta de nuestro espectáculo que teníamos montado en la esquina más alejada de la cafetería.

Rosalie negó con la cabeza y Alice solo sonrió.

— ¿Y como sabías que le había pedido una cita? ¿Cómo fue, Edward? ¡Cuenta más detalles! — Jasper me observó esperando a que le contestara a Emmett y Rosalie miró hacia otro lado pretendiendo no escuchar.

Dudé un poco, pero después decidí contarles la historia completa. No creí que Emmett fuera a contarle a nadie. Menos aún, Jasper.

La última clase pasó rápido y no me di cuenta de la hora hasta que estábamos todos instalados en el volvo partiendo hacia la casa.

Cuando desperté en la mañana no creí que su venganza sería tan rápida. Sabía que ella no iba a dejar pasar tan fácilmente el hecho de que la enviaran donde el director por mi culpa. Estaba claro que iba a hacer algo, su mirada me lo había confirmado cuando salió por la puerta del aula de biología.

Pero nunca pensé que fuera a pasar el día siguiente.

Por eso estuve relajado todo el día sin pensar mucho en su reacción. Odié admitir que en cambio, pensaba en su rostro sonrojado a menudo.

— ¿Te guardo un puesto? — Asentí cuando Alice se disponía a hacer la fila para pedir la comida. Fui el único que me quedé en la mesa, que para variar no era la habitual en la esquina, si no todo lo contrario de aquella tan alejada que nos bajaba el perfil.

La mesa era la más cercana al mostrador donde se entregaban los alimentos. Llegué un poco tarde el jueves y como yo era el que guardaba la mesa, no pude reservarla porque ya estaba ocupada.

Al parecer en este instituto las mesas no se clasificaban por nerds, populares, raritos…

— ¡Edward! — Miré en dirección hacia Alice y me paré al ver que ella me estaba haciendo señas para que fuera a pedir la comida. Ese día había puré con pollo. Elegí una fruta, me compré una gaseosa y volví a la mesa donde ya estaban los demás.

Estaba hablando con Jasper sobre el último CD que había comprado cuando la vi entrar a la cafetería. Se sentó al lado del gran ventanal que había en el comedor con Mike, era el único que conocía de esa mesa.

Me sorprendió verlos juntos, pero después me di cuenta de que ella no le hablaba y que su rostro no mostraba mucha simpatía cuando dirigía su vista a una rubia que hacía gestos exagerados con su cabello. Su nariz se arrugaba de vez en cuando.

Quise abofetearme cuando me di cuenta de mi observación. Llevaba varios minutos mirándola. Desvié mí vista hacia Jasper que ahora estaba doblando y estirando los dedos pequeños de la mano de Alice que conversaba distraída con Rosalie.

Estoy seguro de que si hubiera estado hablando con Emmett y me hubiera distraído tal como lo acababa de hacer, él hubiera hecho un escándalo diciendo que no le prestaba atención y me hubiera obligado a decirle a quien estaba mirando. Suerte que mi conversación no era con él.

Jasper jugaba con la mano de Alice, ella hablaba animadamente con Rosalie ahora y Emmett comía a grandes bocados.

Decidí que nadie notaría que estaba mirándola y desvié mi vista hacia ella cuando me aseguré de que todos estaban distraídos.

Vi que de pronto se paró de la mesa y caminaba lentamente hacia el mostrador.

Mi rostro subió cuando ella se paró y después se movió de acuerdo a su andar lento. Eso bastó para que Emmett se diera cuenta de que yo miraba a alguien.

— ¿A quién miras con tanto interés? — Bajé rápidamente mi rostro y seguí comiendo el resto de puré de patatas — ¡Oh, ya veo! ¿Es la que acaba de mirar hacia acá? ¿La castaña bajita?

Tragué saliva y subí mi mirada sin mover demasiado la cabeza. Ella desvió la mirada sin sospechar mi movimiento.

— ¿Fue ella la que te hizo el rasguño? ¡No-puede-ser! Pensé que iba a ser grande… y ruda… ¿En serio?

La miró con la boca abierta por unos segundos y murmuró algunas palabras de las que solo distinguí, _es enana, no, no puede ser_…

Alice en cuanto escuchó "castaña bajita" dejó de hablarle a Rosalie y dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba mirando Emmett con la boca abierta.

Rosalie llevó su tenedor a los vegetales y comió sin prestar atención a nosotros. Jasper siguió jugando con los dedos de Alice.

Emmett y Alice — Mis hermanos más infantiles, de hecho son los únicos — siguieron con la mirada a Bella mientras ella pasaba se acercaba cada vez más a nuestra mesa.

Fui plenamente consciente de este hecho cuando ya fue muy tarde. Ella ya había visto a los raros de mis hermanos observándola.

— Emmett, deja de mirarla — conseguí decirle sin alzar mucho la voz para que ella no escuchara y tratando de alzarla lo suficiente para que él escuchara. Eso no era fácil.

— Es que no puedo, no lo controlo — susurró audiblemente. ¿Se puede susurrar gritando? Porque creo que eso fue lo que hizo él.

La chica de cabellos castaños caminó rígidamente por nuestro lado sin mirar y se posicionó en la fila, que lamentablemente estaba justo al lado de nuestra mesa.

— Alice, basta — Me exasperé al ver que ninguno de los dos me hizo caso.

Cuando la fila avanzó y ella estuvo lo bastante lejos, Emmett me miró y Alice no dejó de sonreír como llevaba haciéndolo desde que Bella se había aparecido en su campo de visión.

— Se ve bastante simpática. De seguro querrá ser mi amiga.

Rodé los ojos.

— Si la conocieras no dirías eso. Y no la vuelvas a mirar así, se dará cuenta de que ustedes saben más de lo que deberían saber acerca de ella. Pensará que soy… no sé.

Emmett que estaba inusualmente callado finalmente habló.

— ¡Ja! No lo puedo creer… — Una seguidilla de risotadas procedió aquella frase. Cuando finalmente pudo hablar y no ahogarse con su risa pronunció cuantas palabras pudo antes de que yo le hiciera callar al ver que ella se acercaba nuevamente.

— Pero si es tan _pequeña _— Aún seguía anonadado — ¿Estás seguro que ella fue? Porque si es así… ¡Diablos! ¡Es mi nuevo ídolo!

Le hice callar y le interrumpí a mitad de una nueva frase que estaba a punto de soltar. Ella caminó rápido sujetando la bandeja hacia su pecho. Sus nudillos estaban ligeramente blancos por la fuerza que estaba empleando.

Y a Emmett no se le ocurrió nada mejor que gritar una estupidez tan grande que quise matarme ahí mismo.

— Puedo ver la mancha roja en su frente ¡Hermano! Desearía haber estado ahí, maldición.

Sujeté mi cabeza con desesperación y luego la levanté con fiereza y me enfurecí aún más cuando vi que él la miraba sonriente. Deseé golpear a mi hermano por primera vez. Y golpearme a mí mismo por haberle contado todo con tanto detalle.

Moví mi rostro en su dirección y la vi parada de espaldas.

— ¡Emmett! Eres un idiota, no deberías haber dicho eso — Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Rose le pegaba en la cabeza susurrando aquel regaño.

— No tenías para qué pegarme…

— Cállate.

Definitivamente Emmett era mi pesadilla eterna. No dejé de ver su espalda y furioso como estaba me recosté en mi silla y esperé a ver su reacción.

Se dio media vuelta, lento, desquiciante.

Pasó sus ojos por cada uno de mis hermanos que la miraban atentos y por ultimo sus grandes ojos castaños se instalaron en mi rostro. No me amedrenté. Estábamos en público ¿Iba a intentar golpearme de nuevo?

Las imágenes del día anterior cuando me llamó idiota volvieron a mi cabeza de súbito e inconscientemente mi ceja se elevó y sonreí.

¡Vamos! ¿A qué esperaba? ¿No iba a gritarme insultos? ¿Nada?

Acentué mi sonrisa y ella bajó su cabeza, mientras mis hermanos observaban en silencio la escena.

No me di cuenta cómo sucedió. Lo siguiente que supe era que… no podía ver, toda mi vista estaba nublada por una película blanca.

Tardé un segundo en darme cuenta de que lo que estaba en mi cabeza era puré de patatas y de que _aquella_ _mujercita _— poniendo énfasis en la palabra, como si fuera un insulto— me lo había lanzado a la cara.

A mi lado Emmett no se demoró en desternillarse a mi costa. Sentí la risa de los demás y la sangre me hirvió bajo la piel. Esto era inaudito, totalmente.

En tres segundos pasé de ser el gay que se montaba orgías con su familia al centro de burlas en el estúpido instituto de Forks y todo por culpa de _ella_.

Me paré de mi asiento y con mi mano derecha removí el puré de mis ojos para lograr verla.

Seguía parada, en la misma posición. Mi cara, indudablemente, debió mostrar algún sentimiento cercano al odio. Se veía vulnerable hasta que vio mi expresión. Fue cuando se irguió y levantó el mentón para enfrentarme.

Pero no logró engañarme.

Sabía que por dentro estaba temblando de terror ante la perspectiva de que yo le pudiera hacer algo, frente a todos.

No sé qué pensó realmente. No había mucho que yo pudiera hacer para dejarla en ridículo como ella lo había hecho conmigo.

Sentí las risas de todos en la cafetería y a mi cabeza llegó la idea que no dudé en llevar a cabo.

Me acerqué caminando como sabía hacerlo cuando necesitaba algún favor de una chica y sonreí de lado. Aquello siempre funcionaba. Dejé unos escasos cinco centímetros entre nuestros cuerpos y me acerqué a su oído. No necesité pensar demasiado lo que iba a decirle, tan solo fluyó.

— ¿Así lo quieres? Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Deseé tanto poder leer sus pensamientos en ese momento que hubiera dado cualquier cosa.

Después me alejé de su oído y miré su rostro. Sonrojado, bien. Después pasé mi frente por la suya y la embadurné con el puré, dirigí mi mano hasta sus labios y dejé ahí el resto de puré que había removido de mis ojos.

— Adiós querida Bella— Me alejé rápidamente y me aguanté una sonrisa al ver que ella no se movió ni un milímetro de su lugar.

Mientras caminaba escuché las risotadas de Emmett. Me había calmado un poco cuando llené la cara de Bella con su propio puré, lamentablemente me enfurecí de nuevo y cuando eso pasa — no muy a menudo — no ocurren cosas muy buenas.

Me volteé caminando de espaldas

— Qué mala suerte que sus autos están en la supervisión técnica ¿No?… ¡Oh! El mío no… ¡Qué buena suerte! —Sonreí falsamente y agregué: — Adiós hermanos míos. Nos vemos _en la noche_.

Corrí antes de terminar la última palabra. Aunque yo era el más rápido, Jasper corría veloz y podía darme fácil alcance cuando se lo proponía.

De lejos escuché como Emmett refunfuñaba y a Rosalie gruñir.

Sentí pasos detrás de mí y eso me hizo correr más rápido. Alcancé el volvo en el estacionamiento, me subí y arranqué. Al diablo la última clase…

Ellos se lo merecían.

Por el espejo retrovisor pude ver a Jasper volviendo al instituto.

Sonreí.

— Hola, hijo. Pensé que tus clases terminaban a las cuatro con quince.

Cuando me acerqué más al porche mi madre pudo apreciarme mejor y abrió la boca ligeramente.

—… ¿Por qué…? ¿Es puré? — Pasó su dedo por mi cabello y después me miró esperando una respuesta.

Lo había olvidado por completo. Aún tenía el maldito puré en la cabeza.

— Digamos que no soy muy popular en el instituto.

Dejé atrás a Esme y caminé a mi cuarto dispuesto a ducharme.

— Edward, espero que no sea nada malo.

Ella me siguió hasta el comedor y yo seguí caminando por las escaleras hasta el último piso.

— Descuida. Es tan solo alguien que parece odiarme mucho. Mucho.

A las seis bajé a cenar con mi madre después de haber escuchado música para relajarme y olvidar todo el asunto de Bella Swan. Por alguna razón cada vez que venía a mi mente un sentimiento de furia me invadía, no completamente.

Deseé que fuera así por que era más que seguro que a ella le ocurría eso.

Imágenes de su rostro sonrojado venían a mi mente, no podía evitarlo. Y esas imágenes no surgían acompañadas de furia, para nada.

No estaba seguro de lo que sentía cuando recordaba su rostro relajado sin que el enojo poblara sus rasgos. La había visto así en la cafetería a lo lejos, por que ni modo que ella me mirara así. Tal vez me odiaba más de lo que yo creía.

Me senté frente a mi madre en la mesa de la cocina ya que no había nadie más como para sentarnos en la mesa más grande del comedor.

— ¿Dónde están tus hermanos? — Desvié la mirada llevándome la cuchara con fideos a la boca — Conozco esa mirada.

— En el instituto. Creo que van a llegar un poco tarde, madre.

— ¿Los recogerás, cierto?

¿Mentir? ¿Decirle la verdad? De todas formas ni pensaba aparecerme por el instituto después de mi grandiosa salida. Y Esme no manejaba, así que…

— Quisieron venirse a pie, ya sabes. Ejercitarse un poco.

Ella elevó una ceja escrutando mi rostro para ver la verdad bajo la mentira. No podía mentirle, ya lo sabía, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

— Creeré que fue por una buena razón, Edward. Solo espero que no se vengan de noche caminando. Es muy peligroso… — Su voz se perdió conforme caminaba hasta el final de la cocina y dejaba su plato en el lavabo.

Terminé mi cena mientras mi madre me miraba comer frente a mí.

Lavé su plato y el mío y después nos dedicamos a ver televisión en la sala.

Nos entretuvimos mirando una comedia llamada _Burn after Reading_.

Debo reconocer que era interesante.

Ya eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche cuando sentimos voces detrás de la puerta. El tintineo de las llaves hizo que mirara hacia la puerta que se abrió de golpe.

Rosalie estaba con las piernas abiertas y una mano en el asa buscando algo con la mirada.

¡Oh!

…También estaba mojada hasta… los huesos. No me di cuenta cuando había comenzado a llover.

— ¡Tu! ¡Maldito estúpido! — Sus ojos encontraron lo que estaban buscando y ella se acercó a mí mojando todo a su paso — ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió?! ¡¿Qué estabas pensando?!...

Emmett apareció detrás de su cuerpo y la agarró de los hombros. Después, la arrastró escaleras arriba y desaparecieron.

— Hola mamá.

Volví mi rostro luego de haberlo guiado hasta las escaleras y pude ver como Alice y Jasper entraban por la puerta.

Ella venía bajo un brazo de Jasper y él la tapaba con su abrigo.

…Tal vez, solo tal vez me había pasado un poco.

— Me las pagarás Edward — Alice besó a mi madre y después me miró a mí sin rastro de enojo en su cara. Jasper no me dijo nada, solo saludó a Esme y después subió las escaleras con Alice pisándole los talones.

— Eso no estuvo muy bien, hijo.

— Lo sé mamá. No se repetirá.

Esperé la venganza de Alice pero nunca llegó.

Pensé, para mi ingenuidad, que Bella y yo no coincidíamos en ninguna otra clase, ya que era viernes y la única que habíamos compartido era biología el miércoles.

Me equivoqué magníficamente. Me di cuenta cuando ella entró en la sala conversando alegremente con un tipo rubio y alto.

Por lo visto ella no se fijó en mí y siguió caminando hasta el final de la sala. La seguí con la mirada y antes de que se sentara en el último escritorio volteé la cabeza hacia delante para que no se diera cuenta de mi escrutinio.

El profesor entró a la sala en ese momento y tuvo que hacer callar a los demás.

Para mi no tan buena suerte comenzamos con ejercicios que ya me sabía al revés y al derecho.

Eso me dio tiempo para poder pensar en las musarañas cuando ya los había terminado. El profesor pasó por los puestos y cuando vio mi trabajo se asombró. Yo ya estaba acostumbrado a ver esas expresiones en los rostros de los profesores. ¡Hey, no soy presumido!

— ¿Cullen? ¿Edward Cullen? — Asentí mientras él observaba mi cuaderno — Excelente.

La clase se había quedado en silencio y gracias a eso pude escuchar un bufido acompañado de una frase.

— ¿Y éste cuándo entró…?

Sonreí mirando hacia abajo para que nadie captara y después miré hacia atrás completamente serio. Pude ver a Swan con los brazos cruzados y con el rostro rojo recostada en su silla, claramente enfurruñada. Ella me devolvió la mirada y yo le sonreí burlonamente.

Esto me hacía recordar mis años de kindergarten cuando reñía con mis compañeros. La diferencia es que nunca me atreví a pelear con una chica.

Al final de la clase el profesor cambió la dinámica de la siguiente. Los sobresalientes iban a tener que hacer de tutores a los que les costaba esa asignatura. E íbamos a tener que hacerlo bien porque la calificación era compartida.

_Perfecto_.

Siempre obtenía excelentes notas en trigonometría y ahora por culpa de algún zopenco idiota iba a bajarlas.

Mis hermanos ya no estaban _tan_ enojados conmigo. Ahora ya me hablaban Jasper y Alice. La única que no lo hacía era Rosalie porque _yo_ había arruinado sus zapatos nuevos y eran los últimos en la tienda donde los había obtenido.

La semana terminó más rápido de lo que creí. Me gustaba mirar el bosque por mi habitación, era asombroso. El piano ya había llegado y estaba instalado en la sala. Me la pasé tocando mis temas favoritos y comencé a escribir una nueva melodía.

El miércoles en biología no pasó nada digno de mencionar. Nos sentábamos tan lejos como nos era posible en aquel estrecho escritorio.

En una ocasión su goma saltó de improviso a mi lado, porque ya habíamos trazado una línea imaginaria en la mesa, y ella alargó el brazo para sacarla y lo alejó tan rápido como si yo tuviera tiña. Se me agolparon las risas en la garganta y las evité como pude.

Me di cuenta de algo que me hizo poner rígido en mi asiento. Parecía ser que ahora contaba los días como si solo existieran miércoles y viernes.

Me maldije. Esto no podía estar sucediéndome, estaba fuera de toda norma. Las normas establecidas desde ese día que nos habíamos conocido.

Me prohibí sentir esas esperanzas por verla aquellos dos días que compartíamos clases. No podía dejar que eso pasara si no estaba seguro de que el sentimiento era recíproco, y eso, estoy seguro, era imposible.

Ella me odiaba.

— ¡Perfecto! ¡Bien hecho señor Cullen! — Sonreí al profesor mientras pensaba que era insoportable. Los demás solo me felicitaban y ya estaba. Este parecía haber olvidado a sus demás alumnos. No hacía más que mirar mi cuaderno y andar detrás de mí mientras yo me encargaba de los problemas matemáticos.

Por fin se alejó y se fue a su asiento. Se paró frente a la clase con una hoja en la mano y comenzó a decir nombres en parejas.

_Oh, por favor, que sepa algo, que sepa algo, que no sea un completo bueno para nada. _

—…y por último, Swan y…. el que queda ¡Ah! Edward.

Sentí risas detrás y apreté los dientes. El destino no podía ser más cruel.

Me paré del escritorio y caminé al de adelante. Me volteé para ver a Bella caminando con pesadumbre en mi dirección.

Terminé mi hoja en menos de diez minutos y cuando me giré ella me estaba mirando ensimismada.

Pensé que iba a desviar la vista pero parecía como si estuviera bien alejada de la realidad y no se hubiera dado cuenta de que yo la miraba.

Alargué una mano y saqué con cuidado uno de los audífonos que descansaban en sus orejas.

— "Lamento" despertarte de tus estúpidas cavilaciones pero tienes trabajo que hacer.

Ella despertó de su aletargo y dirigió su vista a mi mano que sostenía el audífono.

— No, no es cierto. No tengo que hacer nada si no lo deseo

Arrebató el audífono de mi mano y se lo volvió a poner. Estaba comenzando a enojarme seriamente. Volví a retirar el audífono de su oreja y no me preocupé de la suavidad esta vez.

— Por la mierda Swan, no juegues conmigo, puedes hacer lo que quieras pero con las calificaciones no te metas por que podría irte mal. Y no hablo de esta clase por que más mal no podría irte — sonreí cuando ella me miró con la boca abierta.

No pude creerlo cuando ella volvió a quitarme el audífono y lo puso en su oreja por segunda vez. Sentí como la sangre burbujeaba en mis venas y como palpitaba aquella en mi frente. Moví los dedos en la mesa y ella no me puso atención. Estaba loca si creía que yo iba a reprobar. Mi vista se paseó por la mesa buscando alguna solución y la encontré.

Ahí yacía el estuche con sus lápices y a la vista se encontraba una tijera rosada.

Eché una rápida ojeada a su rostro, mal hecho. Por un momento quise mirarla hasta que ella abriera los ojos. Deseché la idea y rápidamente tomé la tijera sin importarme las malditas consecuencias de la estupidez que iba a cometer.

Con cuidado tomé los audífonos y los corté suavemente. Ella abrió los ojos y miró su reproductor casi al instante en que los corté. Después, al ver que el reproductor estaba intacto, recorrió los audífonos y se dio cuenta de lo que yo había hecho.

Por un segundo su cuerpo entero destiló furia y pensé que iba a tirarse sobre mí. Sorpresivamente ella tomó el lápiz y miro la hoja frente a ella. Escribió un par de números y después corrió la hoja hacia mi lado.

— Dime que tengo que hacer aquí… — puso su dedo debajo de los que había escrito y para mi asombro estaban correctos.

Le expliqué con una frase corta y ella entendió sin que tuviera que agregar más. Pasó lo mismo con el resto de los ejercicios.

Obtuvimos la calificación más alta y ella no volvió a mirarme y menos me dirigió la palabra. Estaba realmente enojada.

Me di cuenta cuando encontré mi casillero lleno de porquerías. ¡Joder! ¡Mis cuadernos estaban ahí dentro!

Por un momento no pensé y quise ir a buscarla para pedirle una explicación de inmediato. Gracias a Dios no soy de esos que actúan precipitadamente y lo pensé mejor.

Sentí unas risas ahogadas y me volteé en un segundo. Ahí estaba ella, parada frente a mí como si nada. Apreté los dientes para no dejar salir las palabrotas que nunca le diría a una chica. Ni siquiera a ella.

Lo único que guardé en mi memoria de ese día fue la frase: _Por cierto, hueles excelente mi amor. _Y el hecho de que sacara mis cuadernos antes de meter caca y pescado en mi casillero. Tal vez no me odiara _tanto_.

Aunque esa frasecita no tenía nada que ver, tan solo quedó en mi mente porque, aunque odiara admitirlo, me encantaba como sonaba.

Después de haber mancillado mi casillero el olor no se fue fácilmente. A si que me vi en la obligación de vengarme. Además ella tenía mis audífonos.

— No olvides ese día que tuvimos que caminar como veinte kilómetros para llegar a casa, Edward.

Alice me recordó mientras yo le pedía explicaciones acerca del porqué Bella Swan ahora iba tan campante escuchando música con mis audífonos por los pasillos del instituto. Ahora no tenía cómo usar el jodido I-Pod.

Un día — no recuerdo cuál— me metí en el baño de chicas y no estoy orgulloso de haberlo hecho. Porque Emmett se encargó de sacármelo en cara cada vez que podía y no es que yo se lo haya contado.

Fui al lavamanos y llené una botella con agua. Después me agaché para distinguir los zapatos de mi enemiga número uno — mi única enemiga— y cuando lo hice me enderecé y no tuve necesidad de ponerme en puntillas. Tan solo alargué el brazo por encima de la puerta y volteé la botella. La moví salpicando agua por todo el cubículo y sus gritos no se demoraron nada en aparecer.

Me alejé de la puerta y por ella salió Bella con el cabello mojado y parte de sus hombros y la espalda.

— ¡Me las pagarás! — Ante de que pudiera hacerme algo salí corriendo del baño casi ahogándome por la risa y ella detrás de mí. Claramente no me alcanzó y el resultado de mi hazaña fue algo realmente vergonzoso.

Ella corrió mi silla cuando yo iba a sentarme en biología y tuve suerte de no haberme roto nada.

Las chicas se agolparon alrededor mío y las risas masculinas no tardaron en escucharse. La única chica que reía era Bella.

Y cuando Swan, la peligrosa, estaba distraída sacando algo de su mochila me encargué de arrancarle al menos tres hojas de su cuaderno y meterlas bajo mi ropa ya que era el único lugar donde no se atrevería a sacarlas.

Se volteó cuando sintió el ruido de las hojas al romperse y lo único que pudo ver fue un resquicio de ellas en su cuaderno y mi expresión inocente.

— ¿Dónde las metiste? Dímelo ya… ¡Dímelo Cullen! — me dijo entre dientes con un gruñido.

— No lo sé… — Puse las manos en mi estomago y las hojas sonaron ahí, bajo la ropa — Oh, creo que ya recuerdo… — Moví las manos y volvieron a sonar.

— Son mis apuntes, idiota. Devuélvelos.

— Son mis huesos los que estuvieron a punto de romperse. Ni lo pienses.

Sus dientes rechinaron con fuerza. No me volvió a hablar en dos semanas y no sé cómo lo hizo pero igualmente obtuvo la máxima calificación.

El año escolar se acabó y estoy seguro de que todos lo recordarían como aquel en que Swan y Cullen se pasaron maltratándose psicológica y físicamente.

La vi por última vez aquel viernes en trigonometría. Nos despedimos — ¡Si, aunque no lo crean! — renuentemente con un adiós y antes de que pudiera agregar algo ella ya había salido del aula.

Fue ese mismo día en que Tanya, una chica que jamás había visto en mi vida, se acercó a mí y me dijo si quería ser su novio. Mi primera reacción fue de perplejidad. La segunda fue: _claro_…_— maldita seas Swan_.

Y lo peor es que sabía perfectamente que ella no era a la que tenía que maldecir, sino a mí mismo. Yo, por idiota, por haberme enamorado de ella. De la única a la que yo no le interesaba en lo mínimo.

Resumiendo: Las vacaciones fueron horribles, las peores de toda mi vida. Tanya me tenía totalmente fuera de mis casillas y odiaba admitirlo pero _la_ extrañaba a horrores. Contagié de mi desdicha a Jasper y él a Alice. Lamentablemente fue así, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Me inventé un paseo de vacaciones fuera de la ciudad para que mi _súper novia_ no invadiera mi metro cuadrado ya que se pasaba todos los días en mi casa con su cuerpo pegado al mío. Lamentablemente _—_para ella_— _yo no quería que nos acostáramos. ¡Por Dios! Si solo tenía dieciséis años y ni recuerdo cuándo era su cumpleaños… El caso es que le dije que volvíamos un día antes de entrar al instituto y cuando quiso acompañarnos al supuesto viaje le dije que no porque… en realidad no le di una explicación, tan solo le dije que no se podía.

Jasper sonrió mostrando todos los dientes _—_y las muelas también— cuando sonó el despertador y cuando desayunamos y cuando fuimos al instituto para comenzar el tercer año y cuarto para mis hermanos mayores.

Yo también lo hice. Aún más cuando la pude ver a lo lejos en la cafetería. Envidié a Alice cuando fue a saludarla a la habitual mesa que compartía con sus amigos. Supuse que tendría que conformarme con verla cuando tuviéramos clases juntos de acuerdo con el nuevo horario de clases.

No me di cuenta de Tanya hasta que sus manos taparon mis ojos _— _Acostumbraba hacerlo y yo ya no le veía la gracia, para nada. Después de la idiotez esa de… _¿Quién soy? ¡Adivina! _Se sentó en la mesa y mis hermanas cambiaron completamente sus rostros. Parecía que la asesinaban con la mirada.

Me aterré al ver que no coincidíamos en ninguna clase hasta el momento. Para mi desgracia tuve que esperar hasta el miércoles para ver a Bella de cerca. Y sucedió lo peor.

Estábamos en la cafetería y Tanya, como siempre, estaba en nuestra mesa. No quedaba ninguna silla para Bella, que unas cuantas veces se había sentado con nosotros, cuando yo no me oponía. Vi como se acercaba mirándonos y cómo posaba su vista en la chica que estaba a mi lado. Vi confusión en su rostro y me sentí culpable. Algo completamente absurdo.

Su pequeño cuerpo se acercó con la bandeja de comida y cuando menos lo esperé ella se tropezó con mi silla y el jugo se volteó. Alcanzó a agarrarlo con la mano izquierda y la bandeja se tambaleó peligrosamente.

—Oh…— mis ojos enfocaron a Tanya que ahora se miraba la playera completamente mojada. Tuve una reacción inesperada, ni siquiera lo pensé. Aquellas palabras tan solo vinieron y no hice nada por contenerlas, quién sabe porqué.

— ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

Y no había nada que hacer, ya no podía echarme para atrás. Además… probablemente ni le importara el tono de mi voz, ella seguía odiándome. Era yo el que no lo hacía…

— No te preocupes Edward, no fue adrede — Le tendí una servilleta a Tanya y después de oír a Bella susurrando un _lo siento_ se me partió el alma. Traté de ocultarlo. Y le dije que se fuera. Estaba siendo un maldito mal nacido. Deseé golpearme y gritarle que la quería frente a toda la cafetería. No lo hice por que fui un cobarde.

— Edward, déjala en paz. Bella, siéntate a mi lado — Alice se metió en la conversación

—…No, está bien, me sentaré con Jessica y los otros chicos — Se tardó un poco en contestar y levanté la vista un poco estupefacto. ¿Qué acaso no iba a insultarme? ¿Vengarse? ¿…Algo?

Fue cuando vi su semblante, usualmente dominado por la ira frente a mí, que ahora se encontraba dolorido. Una expresión de profunda tristeza…

Sentí como la cólera me golpeaba por la espalda y se fundía en mí ser.

— ¡No! ¡No me vengas con esa estupidez ahora, Bella! — Fui consciente del grito que proferí solo cuando acabó y ella arrancó de la cafetería dejando la bandeja atrás.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí detrás de ella e ignoré el grito ofendido de Tanya.

Paré en la puerta cuando la vi atravesando el patio. El edificio más cerca era el cuatro. Suponiendo que iba hacia allá corrí velozmente hacia la entrada lateral y subí las escaleras de tres en tres. Aceleré cuando iba en el pasillo principal y entré en la primera sala que encontré sin llave. Dejé la puerta abierta suponiendo que no iba a pararse a buscar otra que estuviera abierta y me puse en la pared colindante a la puerta para que no me viera cuando entrara.

No se demoró. Sentí pasos que se acercaban y de pronto se encontraba adentro. Respirando dificultosamente, dio vuelta a la llave que estaba en el cerrojo con manos temblorosas y después la sacó caminando hasta la ventana donde se apoyó. Estuve tentado a no decir nada para observarla en silencio pero recordé el motivo de nuestra situación.

No podía creerlo… sinceramente. Esto era completamente recíproco. Yo le había hecho cosas, ella también. Por eso me sorprendía su reacción; esa expresión de inocencia y tristeza que me había mostrado en la cafetería. Esa expresión de víctima, y estaba más que claro que ella no era la única víctima del extraño embrollo que había comenzado hacía ya un año. Mi voz resonó en la habitación cuando, después de haberme acercado un poco y apoyado en el escritorio, le pregunté.

— ¿Por qué haces esto ahora? — Maldición. No debí haberla asustado, genial, genial… ahora estábamos atrapados en el aula ya que por el susto las llaves se le cayeron de la mano por la ventana. Genial de nuevo. Soy un estúpido masoquista, debí haber sacado la llave.

Me contestó con otra pregunta.

— ¿Cómo supiste que iba a venir aquí? — cuando iba a responderle ella bajó la vista. Junté los dientes y rechinaron.

_No es la única víctima_. Me recordé para no flaquear ante su actitud.

— Dejé la puerta abierta… eres predecible algunas veces. Aunque eso de la llave en el césped no me lo esperaba. Tendré que pasar una terrible noche contigo aquí. Qué suerte la mía.

Mi móvil sonó sorpresivamente.

— ¿Qué? — traté de sonar dulce pero fallé.

— _¿Por qué me hablas así?_ — su voz chillona me molestó y me vinieron unas ganas terribles de golpear algo. Mi mirada se paseó por la sala hasta llegar al rostro de Bella.

—Estoy algo ocupado Tanya.

— _¿Vendrás a mi casa hoy? Me saltaré la última clase, no nos veremos—_blah, blah, blah. Vamos. Por supuesto no quería terminar con ella, nada me garantizaba que esta no iba a ser otra de nuestras peleas y que después saldríamos como amigos de toda la vida. La situación era la misma, solo que por algún extraño motivo Bella parecía ser la víctima y eso no era para nada cierto. Todo seguía igual…

—Si… en la noche estaría bien. En tu casa…

—_Exacto. _

—Ok.

—_Adiós, Amor._

—Nos vemos, adiós.

Alejé el móvil de mi oreja y subí la vista dispuesto a terminar esto de una vez por todas. Realmente hacía daño, aunque no lo demostraba. Nunca lo iba a hacer ¡Eso sería de idiota! Ella no sentía nada _lindo_ por mí. Solo sería peor si yo le decía la verdad.

No alcancé a ver su rostro ya que se volteó cuando yo intenté ver su expresión.

— ¡Bella! ¡Eres una maldita! ¿Lo sabías? — Y de nuevo. Al parecer hoy día no pensaba en lo que iba a decir. Se pasó el sweater por el rostro y después se volteó para enfrentarme.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te hice ahora? ¡A ti no te tiré el jugo encima! ¡Y ni siquiera fue a propósito! ¡Pedí disculpas!

— ¡Esto no se trata del maldito jugo! — Sentí el chasquido de un hueso en mi mano y aflojé un poco los puños que inconscientemente había formado con mis manos— ¡Estás haciéndote la víctima! ¡Eso es exactamente lo que estás haciendo!

Casi me compro su cara de sorpresa. Solo casi.

— ¡Eso es mentira! ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? ¡Dímelo! — Gritó.

¡¿Y cómo mierda iba a saberlo yo?! Es exactamente lo que llevaba preguntándome desde que la había visto en la cafetería con esa expresión que nunca había visto en su rostro antes. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a ella?

— ¡No tengo idea! ¡No estoy en tu cabeza! ¡Tú dímelo!

— ¡No me estoy haciendo la víctima! — ¿…Y entonces qué? Estaba cada vez más liado. ¡Era la única explicación! De otro modo ¿Por qué tenía esa expresión?

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡No olvides todo lo que has hecho! ¿Te gustaría que te lo recordara? Apuesto que no. ¡Entonces no me pongas esa cara estúpida! ¡No me hagas sentir como una basura! ¡Por que no eres la única ofendida!

Respiré profundamente luego de haber dicho aquello. Me arrepentí al instante. Nunca antes la había tratado así, ni en las peores peleas.

Su voz antes ronca por las lágrimas que me había escondido sonó clara y alta en la habitación cuando me respondió.

— Claro, tienes razón — se fijó en la ventana tramando algo, posiblemente.

Eres un estúpido, Cullen. Eso fue lo que se me vino a la mente cuando escuché lo último que me dijo. Porque por mucho que hubiera estado esperando a que me dijera que era todo verdad; que se estaba haciendo la víctima Dios sabe por qué, aun así, no le creí. Estaba armando un lío que era peligroso.

Con terror me imaginé una situación en la que ya ni siquiera hablábamos para insultarnos. Tan solo nos ignorábamos.

Y eso es lo que menos quería. Reaccioné luego de pensar por casi un minuto.

— ¿Qué?... — Me aclaré la garganta cuando hablé.

Esa era la palabra exacta para decir. _¿Qué_ es lo que te sucede_? _Eso es lo que me hubiera gustado decirle pero no logró salir.

Primero me decía que no se estaba haciendo la víctima y ahora me daba la razón. Solo tenía dos opciones para esto.

La primera, creerle e ignorar la razón.

La segunda, no creerle y exigirle que me dijera la verdad. Que me dijera por qué estaba desconsolada.

— Mírame — No sé de dónde saqué la voz, claramente sonó como una orden.

— ¿Para qué? Ya te dije que tienes razón, déjame en paz Edward — Había cansancio en su voz.

— ¡Estoy hablando en serio! ¡Mírame, Bella! ¡Dime la maldita verdad! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! — _Elegí la segunda opción._

De súbito, sin esperármelo su rostro apareció en mi campo de visión y pude ver cómo sus lágrimas corrían libres por su rostro.

Sentí un impulso casi irrefrenable que casi me hizo lanzarme sobre ella y consolarla, abrazarla y tocar su cabello.

— Dios…— la palabra salió en un susurro y me volteé para poder frenarme a mí mismo.

— Esto es lo que querías ¿No? — Hizo una pausa y continuó cuando vio que yo no me di una vuelta — No me estás mirando ¡No me estás mirando Edward!

Hice caso a su petición y cuando la miré continuó con lo que yo ansiaba escuchar.

— Eres un estúpido. Te odio, no entiendes nada ¡No comprendes nada Edward! — si esta no hubiera sido una situación tan delicada me hubiera reído cuando sus manos en puño se movieron hacia abajo y golpeó el suelo con un pie, como una niña pequeña enfurruñada — ¡No me estoy haciendo la víctima! ¡Desearía no estar llorando! ¡Pero no puedo! ¡No puedo! — Me acerqué sin pensarlo cuando se tambaleó, pero ella me indicó con una mano que me alejara y gruñó — ¡Te odio! — Sentí un apretujón en el pecho pero lo ignoré. Según ella me odiaba, no le creí. Por algún motivo desconocido, tan solo esperé a que estuviera en lo cierto. Si no, el sufrimiento habría sido peor después, volví a escucharla hablar— ¡Yo no quería esto! ¡N-Nunca imaginé que—!

Y dijo _aquello_.

— Estoy malditamente enamorada de ti, ¡no me estoy haciendo la víctima! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa! — Su pequeño cuerpo se dirigió hasta la muralla unos pasos atrás y se sentó con aspecto de cansada en el suelo y luego escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas.

Y mientras avanzaba hacia ella las estúpidas piezas encajaron finalmente. _Ella me quería_. Sonaba loco, pero era cierto, lo sabía. Tenía que serlo. Por eso estaba sufriendo, yo también lo hacía pero ¿Cuándo iba a imaginar que ella me correspondía? Me senté a su lado y su rostro se contrajo de rabia cuando me vio a su lado.

— Vete, lo más lejos de mí, no quiero que me tengas lástima.

— No te tengo lástima, después de todo lo que me has hecho dudo eso fuera a pasar alguna vez— eso era verdad. Solo sentía ganas de consolarla y decirle que yo también la amaba. Era algo totalmente distinto a tener lástima.

— ¡¿Para eso viniste a mi lado?! ¿Para sacarme en cara todo lo que te he hecho? — sonreí para mis adentros cuando su adorable rostro me mostró el enojo que sentía.

— No, claro que no — le respondí sin alejar la vista de su rostro aniñado —…Curiosa situación.

¡Vaya curiosa situación! Exactamente un año atrás ella me estaba rasguñando la cara y ahora se estaba declarando, diciendo que _me quería_. Qué bien sonaba eso.

Su risa amargada me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

— Increíblemente curiosa ¿Cierto? No quiero seguir hablándote Edward. Dime luego qué mierda quieres para seguir aquí. Sabes bien que podrías irte por la ventana.

No quise tentar más mi suerte y le dije lo que había escondido por tanto tiempo.

— También estoy enamorado de ti.

Me alarmé cuando las lágrimas volvieron a salir en grandes cantidades. Me miró directamente a los ojos y no me dijo nada. Me di cuenta de que no estaba creyendo nada.

— ¿No me crees, cierto? — Juntó fuertemente sus labios y oh, maldición, pude haberme acercado rápidamente sin que se diera cuenta y haberla besado pero me contuve apretando mis brazos contra mi cuerpo— ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas?

— Nada. Por que estás mintiéndome ¿Te diviertes? — Grabé cada detalle de su rostro rígido en mi sitio para evitar la tentación.

— Estoy enamorado de ti. Y te lo demostraré como quieras. Ahora solo quiero— _besarte_. Terminé la frase en mi mente pero desgraciadamente no pude evitar aquel maldito gemido — Deja de llorar, Bella. No me gusta verte así, ni siquiera tienes un motivo para ello.

— Claro que tengo uno — Dijo testarudamente y antes de que dijera aquello tomé sus labios con mis dedos y no luchó por seguir hablando.

— Claro que no. _Te amo_. No sé como ocurrió pero es verdad — Me acerqué tanteando el terreno. Esperando otro rechazo me acerqué lentamente y para mi sorpresa ella no me alejó.

Sentí sus labios húmedos bajo los míos. Desvié mi boca hasta sus mejillas y las besé en cada parte para quitar las lágrimas. Mis labios se posaron en los suyos por segunda vez, solo que ahora ella me respondió entreabriendo los suyos y metiendo su lengua sin rodeos en mi boca. Sentí como tocaba mi cabello mientras me acomodaba sobre ella.

— Lo que quieras — le susurré al oído. Luché por respirar y no dejar escapar los jadeos que tenía agolpados en el pecho.

— Te creo — Su voz se me antojó adorable con ese tono tembloroso. Besé detrás de su oreja y después me habló para decirme lo que menos me esperaba en ese momento — Tanya… — Fue como si se le hubiera escapado lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. Me apresuré a contestarle para aclarar el asunto de una vez por todas.

— De alguna forma tenía que sacarte de mi cabeza. Nunca atisbé, ni siquiera una sola vez, nada raro en tu rostro. Solo veía la irritación y la ira en tus ojos ¿Cómo iba a saber tus reales sentimientos? Algo debía hacer, por que al parecer yo era el único chiflado que se había enamorado. Estas fueron las peores vacaciones sin duda. Pobre Jasper, mi frustración casi lo volvió loco.

No habló en ninguna de las pausas que hice y cuando besé su clavícula le pregunté el por qué de un modo… sutil.

— Estás muy callada.

— Aún no me lo creo— _¿Estaba hablando en serio? _

— Ya te dije que haré lo qu—_e quieras para que me creas_. Me cortó antes de que terminara la frase.

— No. No me refiero a tus… sentimientos. Estoy hablando de esta situación. Así es como debería haber sido siempre, no me refiero a — su voz tembló— a estar enamorados. Si no que a convivir en paz. Sin pelear.

Sin poder evitarlo recordé nuevamente el día en que ella quiso golpear a Mike Newton.

— ¿Debería disculparme por reírme de ti ese día?

— Claro que no. Hemos peleado mucho, estaríamos disculpándonos por siempre.

— Aún así lo siento. No debí — murmuré contra su hombro poco dispuesto a pararme cuando sonó el timbre indicando que comenzaba la última clase de la jornada.

— ¿Esta aula es ocupada a esta hora? — me encogí de hombros, no lo sabía y no me interesaba. Lo único que quería hacer era disfrutar todo de ella. Dirigí mis labios a los suyos y los besé con impaciencia. Fue largo y placentero, mi mente fue levemente consciente de cuando Bella había metido una pierna entre las mías. Solo en ese momento me di cuenta, cuando ella bajó sus manos hasta la parte más baja de mi espalda, apretó sus piernas en torno a la mía y rozó aquella parte sensible. Para mi mala suerte el gemido no pasó desapercibido para ella y tuve que pararme precipitadamente. No quería apresurar las cosas.

— Deberíamos irnos —Tomé su mano para ayudarla a pararse y fue cuando escuchamos ruidos detrás de la puerta cerrada.

— ¡Profesor! ¡No puedo abrirla! ¿Podemos irnos a casa? — sonreí al reconocer al propietario de la voz. Una seguidilla de gritos y afirmaciones le siguieron a Emmett.

— ¡Como se le ocurre señor Cullen! Vaya a buscar una copia de la llave del aula ¡Vaya, vaya! —escuché como protestaba.

— Vamos por la ventana —Bella tiró de mi mano.

— Sube a mi espalda, rápido — Me miró con la boca abierta — ¡Bella, ahora!

Me agaché para recibirla y después me paré en la ventana. Alcancé la rama más cercana y me encaramé en el árbol para comenzar a bajar cuidadosamente. Mi cuello estaba sufriendo...

— Ya estamos abajo — Traté de mirar hacia atrás y pude verla de reojo cuando abrió los suyos. Se demoró un poco pero me sentí agradecido cuando soltó sus brazos. Me lo sobé cuando ella no estaba mirando.

— ¿Qué hacemos con ellas? — miré a Bella que me mostraba las llaves que descansaban en sus manos.

— Dámela.

Lo mejor era devolverlas a su sitio. Definitivamente. Me alejé del árbol para tener una mejor visión de la ventana y las lancé con fuerza. Entraron perfectamente por la ventana y…

— ¡Ay! ¡Pero…! ¡¿Quién fue?! — Me reí histéricamente — ¿¡De nuevo me tiraste algo en la cabeza Cullen!?

¡Oh! Si supiera que esta vez era otro Cullen. Comencé a ahogarme con la risa que no me dejaba respirar.

— ¡No, profesor! ¡Y la vez anterior no fue mi intención! ¡Tan solo saltó y…!

La voz de Emmett que sonaba lejana fue interrumpida por la del profesor.

— Silencio ¡A la oficina del director, ahora!

— Profesor, si me permite la palabra, Emmett no lo hizo, el objeto vino de afuera y es la llave perdida ¿Ve?

Algún otro estudiante intercedió y ni me inmuté. Nunca antes me había reído tanto.

— ¡Edward, vamos! ¡Corre! ¡Ya! — Bella agarró mi brazo obligándome a correr con ella. Finalmente pude hablar después de cinco minutos.

— ¡Oh, Dios! Ya quiero ver la cara de mamá cuando sepa que a Emmett lo castigaron por quinta vez en los tres días que llevamos de clases…

Después de eso terminé con Tanya. Hizo un escándalo pero como nadie le hizo caso alguno salió corriendo del salón cuando se lo comuniqué y no la vimos hasta el lunes cuando apareció del brazo de Mike Newton que recién había terminado con Jessica. Bella fue a mi casa por primera vez y a mi madre le encantó. Alice por fin tuvo a su amiga, un año después de lo previsto. Sin embargo, no salí exento.

—Es tu culpa. Si no hubieras estado tan ocupado rayándole los cuadernos a Bella, ella se habría dado cuenta antes de que te amaba y antes hubiéramos sido amigas. Perdí un montó de horas en las tiendas. Tú cargarás los bolsos.

.

.

.

* * *

**¿REVIEW? Subiré pronto :)  
**


End file.
